Entre clases
by SilverBullet26
Summary: Draco Malfoy nunca se ha caracterizado por jugar limpio, siempre ha sido uno de los mayores dolores de cabeza del famoso trío Gryffindor, pero ahora que el Señor Tenebroso vuelve a alzarse con el poder y le ofrece al joven Slytherin unirse a sus mortífagos, todo empieza a girar en su contra. ¿Podrán Hermione, Harry y Ron ayudarle a hacer la elección correcta?
1. La extraña proposición

**¡Hola a todos!**

Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Harry Potter, adoro esta saga de libros desde que era pequeña, y tras la petición de una amiga (después de 4 meses insistiendo ya era hora que te hiciese caso xD) he decidido publicar este Fic :)

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta Obra pertenecen enteramente a J.K Rowling, yo solo me limito a tomarlos prestados para escribir esta pequeña historia :)!**

 **-Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 4.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black-**

* * *

La extraña proposición

En algún recóndito lugar de las mazmorras del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, tras un gran muro de piedra, se encontraba ni más ni menos que la sala común de la casa de las serpientes, aquella que fue fundada por el célebre mago Salazar Slytherin. Estaba siempre iluminada por unas pequeñas lámparas de luz verde las cuales otorgaban a la estancia ese tono esmeralda que los caracterizaba. La sala resguardaba a esos alumnos cuya determinación, astucia y sangre lo suficientemente limpia era probada, y pocos eran los sangre limpia que no pertenecían a Slytherin. Entre ese selecto grupo de magos elegidos, destacaba el joven Draco Malfoy, un alumno de quinto curso, de liso pelo rubio platino y ojos claros el cual se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sillón al lado del fuego, visiblemente apartado de sus amigos.

Él, por supuesto, se enorgullecía más que ninguno de sus compañeros de pertenecer a esta casa, y más aún de su sangre enteramente limpia. Había crecido aprendiendo que solo la gente como él mismo era la merecedora de su respeto y nada ni nadie podía intentar convencerlo de lo contrario. Se encontraba en estos precisos instantes cavilando intensamente sobre ello, como desde hacía algún tiempo repetía todas las noches desde el año pasado, pues por primera vez en su vida, sentimientos contradictorios parecían inundar su confusa mente.

—¿Draco? —La voz de Pansy Parkinson resonó en su cabeza, y poco después, reparó en que la tenía justo enfrente.

La joven de media melena oscura no podía evitar romper la separación que había entre ella y Draco Malfoy. Llevaba demasiados años enamorada, y no iba a ser capaz ahora, cuando por fin tenía probabilidades de convertirse en algo más, de estropearlo por su reciente comportamiento distante. Si él se apartaba, ella se acercaría.

—¿Qué? —Respondió toscamente, intentando que la joven Slytherin se apartase de él cuanto antes—. No estoy de humor para tonterías.

Ella lo miró dubitativa, preguntándose si Draco se encontraba bien, pues eso era para ella lo más importante. Intentó tocar su hombro, en señal de afecto, pero él apartó su mano.

—Pensé que tal vez desearías compañía...

—Pues ya ves que no —La interrumpió a media frase—. Por si no lo has notado, me apetece estar solo, vuelve con los demás.

Un poco ofendida, pero ya acostumbrada, Pansy se retiró al otro extremo de la sala, donde Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini y unos cuantos más de su curso charlaban entre risas bastante ajenos a sus sentimientos contradictorios. Pero a Draco ya no le apetecía tanto como antes unirse a ellos a pesar de que siempre había adorado ser el centro de atención, pues desde este último verano, muchas cosas habían cambiado para él. Su padre le había informado de primera mano sobre la ascensión al poder del Señor Tenebroso, y por consiguiente, de su nueva y aterradora situación. Lord Voldemort quería que se uniese a sus mortífagos al finalizar quinto curso. No había posible vuelta atrás.

Por supuesto, en ningún momento podía negar delante de su padre o su madre que él no estaba más que orgulloso de servir al que consideraban el mago más grande de todos los tiempos, se había obligado a si mismo a sonreír y aceptar de buen grado lo que su nuevo destino como mortífago le deparase, pero, en el fondo de su corazón, no podía negar cuanto lo aterraba.

Si algo tenía claro, era que él, Draco Malfoy, no era ningún asesino, y por lo tanto, no estaba dispuesto a mancharse las manos de sangre, ¿No podían acaso desterrar a esos sangre sucia sin recurrir a la muerte? Podían torturarlos hasta la saciedad si lo deseaban, pero... ¿Matarlos? Al fin y al cabo, ningún sangre sucia tenía la culpa de haber nacido así.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y presionó los puños contra el cómodo sillón. Odiaba sentirse como un cobarde, pero no podía negar que su vida era más importante que cualquier otra, y si tenía que matar a otros para sobrevivir ¿No debía acaso hacerlo sin preguntarse toda esta sarta de tonterías? Se estaba volviendo loco, y su rendimiento escolar estaba bajando a puntos insospechados, eso estaba empezando a causarle problemas.

Tomó entre sus manos su mochila y buscó medio enfadado una nota que le había enviado a primera hora el profesor Snape, jefe de la casa de Slytherin. La releyó una vez más, esperando que por arte de magia aquellas palabras cambiasen, pero no obtuvo el resultado deseado.

 _"Lamento comunicarle señor Malfoy que, tras las numerosas faltas de entrega de trabajos en diversas asignaturas, me veo en la obligación de ponerlo a disposición de clases particulares. Jueves a las seis en punto, en el aula de transformaciones._

 _Prof. Severus Snape."_

—Lo que me faltaba... —Susurró para si mismo, mientras arrugaba con fuerza el trozo de pergamino con sus propias manos.

Su único consuelo era que todavía estaban a Lunes, y no tendría que vérselas con ningún estúpido profesor que lo obligase a hacer deberes y más deberes hasta el Jueves, de momento podía respirar tranquilo y aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba en seguir torturándose con sus estúpidas dudas. Se levantó pesadamente y colgó su mochila sobre los hombros mientras consultaba el reloj, si no se daban prisa, todos llegarían tarde a su próxima clase, y no estaba en situación de desobedecer más normas.

* * *

Siendo la primera de la clase, Hermione Granger siempre tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza para pensar siquiera en tomarse un descanso. Se pasaba el día entre libros y tomando apuntes en clase sin dejarse vencer nunca por el cansancio, y cuando acababa, siempre ponía la mejor cara y toda la paciencia de la que disponía para ayudar a Harry y Ron, sus dos mejores amigos, con sus habituales dudas.

Hoy era uno de esos tantos días en los que la joven Granger no tenía casi ni tiempo de relajarse a la hora de comer, pero aun así, se dirigió al gran comedor con paso firme, y se sentó al lado de sus amigos dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

—¿Estás bien, Hermione? —Le preguntó Harry, mientras llenaba su plato con los más deliciosos alimentos, justo a su lado, Ron llenaba dos.

—Francamente no —Reconoció meneando la cabeza negativamente. —Pero tú tampoco deberías estarlo, ni tu Ronald, después de las tres redacciones que nos han mandado hoy en transformaciones, encantamientos y pociones deberíais pensar en hacerlas cuanto antes...

En cuanto empezó con su típico discurso, sus dos amigos desconectaron automáticamente, y a pesar de que a Hermione no le pasó inadvertido, decidió no discutir con ninguno de los dos, pues con los años, había aprendido que eso era perder el tiempo, y no es que ella andase precisamente bien de tiempo. Empezó a llenar su plato mientras repasaba mentalmente un par de hechizos que se le estaban resistiendo y se apresuró a comer totalmente concentrada en la forma correcta de agitar la varita, cuando, a sus espaldas, una de las voces que más admiración le producían pronunció su nombre.

—Señorita Granger, ¿Puede venir conmigo un momento por favor? —Preguntó la profesora McGonagall, la cual se encontraba justo detrás suya.

Al instante, Harry y Ron se pusieron tensos en sus asientos, y lanzaron a la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor una profunda mirada de respeto. Después de tantas infracciones que entre todos habían cometido, era de esperar que pensasen en lo peor.

—No hemos hecho nada esta vez, profesora —Aseguró Ron con mirada demasiado seria—. Le juro que no...

—Silencio —Dijo agitando la mano en su dirección, sin apartar la mirada de Hermione—. Solo quiero hablar con la señorita Granger en mi despacho.

La joven castaña se levantó como un resorte de su asiento, estaba más que dispuesta a acompañar a la profesora, pero también, en parte, se temía lo peor. Hermione siempre había sido una alumna intachable, y todos los profesores lo sabían, pero el hecho de ser una alma Gryffindor y también la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, habían dañado un poco su reputación, hecho que a ella, sinceramente, no le importaba.

—Siéntate, por favor —Le pidió amablemente en cuanto entraron en su despacho—. Verás Granger...

Su expresión amable cambió directamente a una más seria, y sorprendentemente, la profesora parecía sentirse culpable. Por primera vez desde que Hermione había pisado Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall parecía dudar.

—¿Qué sucede profesora? —Preguntó muy nerviosa—. ¿He cometido algún error en mi última redacción?

McGonagall negó con la cabeza, pero permaneció unos minutos en silencio, seguramente planteándose la mejor forma de decir lo que necesitaba.

—Como bien sabes, Hogwarts tiene su propio sistema de repaso para alumnos de todos los cursos. —Comenzó—. Soy consciente de que conoces la norma que implica que los prefectos pueden tomar partido en estas clases, pues bien, un alumno ha solicitado ayuda, y desgraciadamente, no disponemos de ningún profesor que pueda ayudarle en las horas que él exige.

McGonagall seguía mirándola con dudas, pero Hermione expuso una de sus mejores sonrisas bastante aliviada en cuanto entendió lo que su profesora le estaba pidiendo. Siempre había adorado que confiase en ella para cosas de alta responsabilidad.

—¡Estaré encantada de hacerlo, profesora! —Aceptó sin dejar de sonreír, pero ella parecía no haberla escuchado.

—Sé que tienes una agenda muy apretada, soy plenamente consciente, estás en el año de tus TIMOS y comprendería que lo que te estoy planteando te suponga más un problema que una ayuda —Le avisó—. Comprendería que termines echandote atrás, y bueno...

—¡No, profesora! —La cortó—. Nunca podría negarme a ayudar a quien lo necesite, al igual que el propio Hogwarts ¿Quién será el alumno en cuestión?

La sorpresa inundó totalmente la cara de la profesora, al parecer, no se esperaba que le hiciese esa pregunta tan pronto, o directamente, que no se la hiciese.

—Bueno... Es un alumno perteneciente a tu curso, por supuesto —Aseguró, y Hermione empezó a notar que le temblaban un poco las manos—. Solo tienes que ayudarle un poco, no es necesario que...

—¿Quién es profesora? —Insistió al notar que intentaba ocultarlo de forma sutil—. Ya le he dicho que lo haré, no veo cual es el problema.

—Es... Un alumno de Slytherin me temo —Contestó, mientras la miraba a los ojos en forma de disculpa—. Sé que no es lo habitual pero... Al fin y al cabo, eres la alumna más brillante de quinto curso.

Hermione sintió que su piel enrojecía a través de sus mejillas por las palabras de Mcgonagall, pero eso no impidió que una fría capa de desencanto la cubrirse de pies a cabeza, ¿Ayudar a un Slytherin? Eso, desde luego, no entraba de ninguna forma en sus planes, pero ya había aceptado, y no podía echarse atrás.

—No se preocupe profesora —Dijo intentando disimular su decepción—. Supongo que podremos dejar nuestras diferencias de lado.

—Eso era precisamente lo que esperaba de usted, señorita Granger, sabía que no me decepcionaría —Exclamó levantándose de su asiento con renovadas expectativas—. El señor Malfoy la esperará en la aula de transformaciones el jueves a las seis, muchas gracias, puede retirarse.

—¡¿Ma... Malfoy?! —Exclamó aterrorizada, levantándose también de la silla situada justo en frente—. Tiene que ser un error, profesora.

Pero McGonagall ya se encontraba al lado de la puerta, manteniéndola abierta para que ella saliese y sonriéndole de forma esperanzadora.

—Ánimo, seguro que todo irá estupendamente bien —Le dijo en cuanto Hermione traspasó el umbral—. Además, es una magnífica forma de que usted, el señor Potter y el señor Weasley arregléis vuestras diferencias con el señor Malfoy.

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta con entusiasmo y la dejó sola y desamparada. Al principio Hermione se quedó quieta, observando la fina madera de la puerta y preguntándose si lo que acababa de suceder era verdad o una simple pesadilla, una de tantas otras que solía tener, pero por más que se concentraba en despertarse, más le parecía que aquello debía ser, sencillamente, la cruda realidad.


	2. Intentos de pacto

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Muchisimas gracias por los reviews a Snichy, Mary Malfoy Black, Aliathna y LadyChocolateLover ! En verdad no me esperaba ni la mitad ya que soy novata en Fics sobre HP xD! en verdad os lo agradezco :)**

 **Intentaré subir mañana el cap 3, ya que estos dos primeros son para empezar a situar el fic :)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta Obra pertenecen enteramente a J.K Rowling, yo solo me limito a tomarlos prestados para escribir esta pequeña historia :)!**

 **-Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 4.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black-**

* * *

Intentos de pacto

La aula de pociones estaba lo bastante cerca de la sala común de Slytherin como para dirigirse hacia allí sin temor a llegar tarde, o al menos, eso es lo que repetían siempre todos los alumnos de dicha casa, pero hoy, Draco Malfoy apremiaba a sus amigos con más prisa de la habitual.

—¿Qué parte de moved el culo no entendéis? —Les preguntó impaciente, mientras todos se levantaban perezosos de sus asientos.

—No te entiendo Draco —Se apresuró a decir Pansy, pues nunca perdía la mínima oportunidad de acercarse a él. —Sabes que el profesor Snape te tiene gran estima, dudo que vaya a ponernos falta si vamos contigo…

—Pues te equivocas —Le espetó, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el trozo de pergamino arrugado y se lo mostraba, haciéndola soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa. —No tengo elección.

Draco resopló pesadamente y se dirigió a la salida de su sala común. Sus cinco amigos lo siguieron sin decir palabra, pues todos sabían lo irritable que se ponía el pequeño de los Malfoy cuando estaba de tan mal humor. Caminaron en total silencio hacia la entrada del aula, donde se reunieron con los demás compañeros de su curso.

La clase de pociones la compartían, como de costumbre, con los alumnos de quinto curso pertenecientes a Gryffindor. Los de Gryffindor y Slytherin se odiaban por naturaleza, por lo tanto, la clase de pociones se convertía en una de las menos favoritas para muchos, exceptuando a Draco, pues él siempre había adorado ver al profesor Snape abusando de su poder sobre los Gryffindors, pero hoy no era uno de esos días, hoy se sentía más cabreado con el profesor Snape que nunca.

—¿Por qué no le pides que te libre de esas clases particulares? —Theodore Nott había decidido interrumpir el silencio común de su pandilla. —Estoy seguro de que si tu se lo pides…

—A veces me pregunto si tenéis realmente un cerebro —Respondió el rubio, al mismo tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos. —Si el profesor Snape quisiera liberarme de las clases, directamente no me las habría impuesto, idiota.

Pansy agarró a Nott del brazo, apretándolo en señal de silencio, pero Draco no había terminado de decir todo lo que su mente le exigía.

—Escribiré a mi padre, por supuesto, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras me tratan como a un vulgar mal estudiante —Añadió, y todos sonrieron aliviados al reconocer al Malfoy de siempre. —Esto no se quedará así.

Las puertas del aula se abrieron en ese mismo instante, y el mismísimo profesor Snape les pidió que entrasen. Cada alumno se dirigió a su mesa de trabajo, en un lado los de Slytherin y en el lado opuesto los de Gryffindor.

—Es increíble —La voz de Pansy, a sus espaldas, susurraba algo a su compañero. —La insufrible sabelotodo de Granger ya ha terminado de copiar las instrucciones de la poción de hoy, fijate, y el profesor Snape ni siquiera ha dado permiso, espero que le reste puntos…

Draco desconectó en cuanto comprendió a quien se refería. Ladeó la cabeza con disimulo y observó como, unas mesas más allá, Hermione Granger repasaba totalmente concentrada lo que había escrito, pendiente de no haberse saltado ningún paso. Se lamentó enseguida de posar su mirada sobre ella, precisamente ella, de entre tantos Gryffindors, siempre tenía que llamar la atención, y eso provocaba que viejos sentimientos enterrados en lo más profundo de su corazón se revolviesen. Su característica tupida melena castaña cubría prácticamente su cara, por lo que Draco tenía claro que Hermione no notaría que tenía la mirada clavada en ella, pero aun así, la apartó inmediatamente, dispuesto a escuchar al profesor.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, Snape vigilaba muy de cerca a los alumnos de Gryffindor, y Draco se dedicó a preparar su poción distraídamente, mientras se reía de las astutas burlas que hacía su profesor.

—Y aquí tenemos, como de costumbre, una gran creación de Longbottom —Decía en tono de desprecio, removiendo con gesto de asco la fangosa poción de Neville. —Me temo que tendré que restarle cinco puntos a Gryffindor por tal atentado contra la naturaleza.

Todos sus compañeros empezaron a quejarse, mientras Draco y sus amigos se reían con ganas, por cosas como esta sintió como disminuía su reciente cabreo con Snape.

Con un rápido movimiento de la varita, la poción de Neville desapareció, y el profesor se dirigió a otra de las mesas, dispuesto a buscar más fallos. En cuanto se acercó a Potter, Draco se fijó en que su escurridiza amiga Granger había desaparecido de su lado.

—Vaya Potter, sin duda la fama no lo es todo…

Todos sus amigos se giraron instantáneamente en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que Snape y Potter iban a protagonizar otro de sus típicos enfrentamientos, y a pesar de que él también deseaba disfrutar del espectáculo, la súbita desaparición de Granger no podía pasarla por alto. La buscó con la mirada entre todas las mesas, y no tardó en encontrarla al lado de Neville, intentando ayudarle a rehacer la poción.

—''¿Es que siempre tiene que estar demostrando lo asquerosamente sabelotodo que es?" —Pensó enfadado, más consigo mismo que con ella, al ver como le explicaba en voz baja sus fallos.

Pero algo en el fondo de su alma se revolvió una vez más, y luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra ese pequeño intento de celos que intentaba salir al exterior. No podía permitir que justo cuando más débil se sentía aquel oscuro secreto suyo saliera a flote, no podía ni siquiera imaginar que pensarían sus amigos si supiesen que la asquerosa sangre sucia Granger le resultaba… Bonita.

—¿Se puede saber que hace, Granger? —Su apellido pronunciado por Snape lo trajo de nuevo al mundo real, a la clase de pociones. —¿No puede usted resistirse a mostrar que es superior a los demás en conocimientos? Veo que tendré que quitar unos bien merecidos 20 puntos a Gryffindor.

Esta vez Draco ni siquiera escuchó los gritos de fastidio de los demás Gryffindors en señal de protesta, sintiéndose fastidiado por que Snape usase palabras tan parecidas a las que él mismo había pensado, le dirigió una fugaz mirada a la susodicha, la cual lucía afectada. Parecía dispuesta a responderle, pero Potter fue más rápido, tomó la mano de su amiga y la llevó de nuevo a su mesa.

Otra especie de punzada más, desde el fondo, inundó parte de su ya entrenado corazón. Solía soportar la mayor parte del tiempo esa especie de sentimiento que tenía hacia Granger, pero cuando ese idiota de Potter se comportaba de forma cariñosa con la chica, le costaba más de lo normal reprimirse.

Apenas fue consciente del sonido del timbre que daba por finalizada la clase, pues seguía bastante concentrado en sus cavilaciones internas. Cuando Pansy tocó cariñosamente su hombro para indicarle que se levantase, cerró los ojos, lanzó un largo suspiro intentando concentrarse, y emprendió la caminata hacia su próxima clase.

—Ha sido sencillamente genial —Decía Zabini, comentando junto a todos los demás la increíble clase de pociones. —Hoy Snape se ha lucido dándole su merecido a esos inútiles.

Todos asentían en señal de aprobación, y Draco no se quedó atrás. Hacía tiempo que había descubierto que cuanto más insultaba a Potter y a sus amigos, mejor conseguía sentirse.

—¡Malfoy!

Todo su grupo se giró automáticamente al escuchar el apellido de su amigo, estaban deseosos de saber quien le buscaba, pero él no lo hizo, pues aquella voz que había pronunciado su apellido no podía corresponder a ella, definitivamente no podía ser.

—¿Tu? —Dijeron Crabbe y Goyle al mismo tiempo, el tono despectivo de sus voces demostraban al chico que, lamentablemente, no se había equivocado.

Finalmente se giró, y contempló a la chica de densa melena castaña. Era la última persona que quería ver, la última persona que deseaba que pronunciase su nombre, y aun así, su corazón aleteó un poco más rápido de lo normal en cuanto vio sus ojos acaramelados fijos en él.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento, por favor? —Le dijo rápidamente, como si hubiese estado preparando mentalmente la mejor forma de dirigirse a él.

Sus amigos empezaron a insultarla directamente, con el típico desprecio que solo un Slytherin podía utilizar frente a un Gryffindor que, encima, resultaba tener la más sucia de las sangres.

—Silencio —Gritó, ayudándose de un gesto con su mano. —¿Qué es lo que quieres, Granger?

—Bueno, verás… —Le lanzó una rápida mirada a los demás miembros de Slytherin, estaba claro que no quería abordar el tema delante suya.

—¿Dónde está tu querido Potter? —Le preguntó Pansy, formando una sonrisa burlona. —Que raro que no esté por aquí para protegerte...

—Marchaos —Ordenó entonces. —No necesito que nadie se quede.

Pansy había abierto levemente la boca, dispuesta a protestar, pero la mirada envenenada que Draco le echó fue lo suficientemente intensa para irse junto con los demás sin mirar atrás.

—¿Qué quieres, Granger? —Preguntó sin siquiera mirarla, quería acabar con aquello cuanto antes. —No tengo todo el día.

Pero ella continuaba callada, mirándolo bastante desconcertada. Draco alzó la vista entonces, frunciendo el ceño con enfado ¿Qué se supone que estaba pasando?

—Verás, como supongo que ya sabes, yo me encargaré de ayudarte a partir del jueves, así que había pensado que podríamos acordar una pequeña tregua hasta que…

—¡¿Cómo?! —Chilló, asustando a varios alumnos de primero que se dirigían a pociones. No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. —¿Qué tu… Qué?

Hermione se movió nerviosa, claramente estaba disgustada ante la idea de que nadie se hubiese tomado la molestia de avisar al chico.

—Las clases particulares… —Murmuró, aferrándose con un poco más de fuerza a los libros que tenía contra el pecho. —Mira, para mi tampoco es agradable, pero si intentamos colaborar, yo...

—Cállate —Le espetó entonces, intentando lanzarle una de sus características miradas de odio, quería que ella, por encima de cualquier otro, captase cuanto la odiaba. —Tu no me darás clases a mi, no si yo puedo evitarlo.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, salió disparado en la dirección contraria. Tenía que buscar al profesor Snape cuanto antes, ¿Estaría él al tanto de aquello? No podía ser posible que aceptase que una vulgar sangre sucia pudiese darle clases. Aceleró al llegar a una esquina y giró a la derecha, y entonces, no muy lejos de allí, la sombra de una bruja regordeta llamó su atención. ¿Quién mejor que la nueva Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts para arreglar su pequeño problema?

Salió disparado hacia la sombra, dispuesto a alcanzarla, mientras una sensación culpable se extendía en su interior, pues, aunque no lo admitiese jamás, una pequeña parte de él no tenía ningún problema con su nueva profesora particular.


	3. Sospechas y recuerdos

Sospechas y recuerdos

Hermione se paseaba en círculos por el centro de la sala común. Se debatía internamente entre dos opciones, pero ninguna de las dos parecía lo suficientemente buena para satisfacerla. Por una parte, la idea de acudir de nuevo a McGonagall parecía lo más sensato, al fin y al cabo, había sido ella quien la había metido en semejante aprieto, pero la profesora no podía hacer nada cuando Malfoy se cabreaba así, él simplemente escribía a su padre, y al día siguiente, conseguía siempre lo que se propusiera. Su segunda opción era más efectiva, pero acudir al profesor Dumbledore tan solo por unas triviales clases particulares resultaba demasiado exagerado, incluso para ella.

Cerca suya, sentados en unos cómodos asientos frente al fuego, Harry y Ron miraban a su amiga con sendas expresiones que iban desde la desaprobación hasta la tristeza.

—Hermione, entre tú y yo, sigo sin entender porque aceptaste —Comentó Ron, incapaz de no interrumpir el silencio—. Entendería que le dieses clases a cualquiera, ¡A cualquiera! Pero a Malfoy…

Harry le lanzó rápidamente una mirada envenenada, tanto él como Hermione estaban ya acostumbrados al poco tacto de Ron, pero a veces se le iba un poco de las manos.

—Ya te lo he dicho —Repitió la castaña frunciendo el ceño. —No sabía que se trataba de Draco Malfoy cuando acepté, después ya no podía echarme atrás.

—Pues hazlo ahora, así de fácil —Sentenció, mientras colocaba las piernas en una posición más cómoda, estirando bien la espalda sobre el respaldo del sillón. —No veo cual es el problema.

—Estamos hablando de Malfoy, Ron —Le recordó, como si fuese la cosa más evidente del mundo—. Si tiene alguna oportunidad de crear problemas, lo hará.

—Relájate Hermione, él tampoco quiere que le ayudes, ¿Cierto? —Le recordó el pelirrojo—. Hará lo imposible por librarse.

—Bueno, ahí Ron tiene razón —Añadió Harry, interviniendo por primera vez—. Lo mejor será que esperemos a ver que se le ocurre hacer, si consigue que otra persona le imparta clases, mejor para nosotros.

Hermione asintió, pero su nerviosismo no desapareció ni una pizca. Había algo que la inquietaba más que darle o no clases a Draco Malfoy. Esa tarde después de la clase de pociones, cuando se acercó para intentar pactar una pequeña tregua con el rubio, él no la insultó. Un hecho un tanto inverosímil viniendo del rey de los Slytherins, el sumo defensor de los sangre limpia en Hogwarts.

—Draco está muy raro —Sentenció, incapaz de soltar lo que tanto la preocupaba—. Esta tarde, al salir de pociones, ni siquiera me insultó, me da la sensación de que está tramando algo malo.

—Pues a mi me da la sensación de que estás paranoica, Hermione —Le contestó el pelirrojo—. Se le habrá olvidado del susto que le produjo enterarse de que tu le darías clase. Me habría encantado ver su cara…

—Tuvo muchas oportunidades antes de enterarse —Insistió la castaña, meneando la cabeza en señal de negación. —Ese no era el Draco Malfoy de siempre, creedme.

Ron parecía poco convencido con sus argumentos, así que Hermione decidió mirar a Harry a los ojos, en busca de algún signo que le indicase que él si la creía.

—Lo cierto es que en parte tienes razón, es raro que Malfoy se contenga, siempre aprovecha la mínima oportunidad para dar lo mejor de él —Le dijo el chico de gafas redondeadas en cuanto sintió la mirada de su amiga clavarse en él—. Pero tampoco tenemos pruebas, así que no te preocupes Hermione, lo vigilaré de cerca, no permitiremos que te haga nada.

—No temo por mi seguridad —Se apresuró a contestar, como buena Gryffindor que se precie—. Simplemente me gustaría llegar al fondo de esto, saber que planea, y pararle los pies.

—Frena un poco, ¿Vale? —Intervino Ron. —Ni siquiera sabemos si planea algo.

Hermione bufó enfadada, después de tantos años de práctica, aún no había aprendido a lidiar con la odiosa despreocupación de Ronald Weasley, el cual ni siquiera intentaba meditar o considerar sus sospechas. A veces se preguntaba cómo podía gustarle, ¿Cómo podía siquiera sentir algo por alguien que la trataba con tanta rudeza?

—Si me disculpáis, me voy a la cama —Dijo rápidamente, mientras se dirigía directamente a los dormitorios de las chicas sin darles tiempo a replicar.

Subió a toda prisa las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta que correspondía a las alumnas de quinto curso. Una vez entró, dejó salir un profundo suspiro desde las profundidades de su alma, claro reflejo del estrés al que se sometía día tras día. Casi corrió hasta su cama, y se acostó haciendo un profundo ruido al colisionar su cuerpo con el colchón. Estaba sola, como siempre, pocas chicas solían irse a dormir tan pronto.

Se giró lentamente, quedando boca arriba, y observó las cortinas de su cama con dosel. El color rojo y amarillo de Gryffindor solía inspirarle valor y confianza en si misma siempre que lo veía, pero esta vez, parecía incluso acrecentar sus dudas.

¿Cómo iban a entender Harry y Ron sus dudas si no era totalmente sincera con ellos? Hermione siempre se lo había contado todo, su amistad con los dos chicos siempre había sido fuerte gracias a la confianza que se demostraban entre ellos, pero por primera vez, ella les ocultaba algo.

No sabía exactamente porqué lo hacía, pero le daba demasiada vergüenza admitir que, desde hacía aproximadamente tres meses, concretamente, desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, casi cada noche tenía pesadillas, pesadillas protagonizadas por ella y el maldito rubio de Slytherin, el cual, en todas ellas, intentaba asesinarla de la forma más cruel que se le ocurriese.

Por supuesto, se había pasado media vida en la biblioteca con la única intención de informarse acerca de sueños, de su funcionamiento, pero todo lo que había logrado encontrar estaba en libros de adivinación, y ella no creía en nada que tuviese que ver con la susodicha asignatura. En cuanto a sus amigos, a ellos simplemente les había dado la excusa más sencilla y fácil de creer: Intentaba buscar la solución a las pesadillas del propio Harry.

Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en dormir sin siquiera quitarse el uniforme. Ya había meditado suficiente por hoy, estaba terriblemente cansada, y había sido un día terriblemente largo. Tal vez mañana, con un poco de suerte, todo iría mejor.

* * *

En cuanto entró en aquel despacho de tonalidades rosa, totalmente decorado con tapetes de ganchillo y pequeños platitos con gatos y sus desagradables miradas de desprecio, Draco se sintió más incómodo que nunca. A su parecer, era el lugar más hortera que había pisado en su vida, pero no podía decir nada, no cuando necesitaba los favores de Dolores Umbridge.

—Me alegra que haya acudido a mi, señor Malfoy —Le dijo en cuanto se sentaron, y la profesora, muy educadamente, le sirvió un poco de té en una taza rosa—. Precisamente, necesitaba hablar con usted de dos temas que me preocupan.

—Será para mi un placer ayudarle, profesora —Dijo pomposamente, inclinando levemente la cabeza—. Déjeme decirle que tiene usted muy buen gusto.

Dolores Umbridge sonrió automáticamente al escuchar el cumplido del joven Slytherin, y su cara de sapo se ensanchó. Ella siempre había adorado que le hiciesen cumplidos, y Draco Malfoy era un especialista en esa materia.

—Supongo que es usted consciente de que tenemos a dos profesores en periodo de prueba —Le informó, sin dejar que su desagradable sonrisa desapareciera—. Como comprenderá, señor Malfoy, estoy muy preocupada por la educación de todos los alumnos de este colegio, y por lo tanto, me gustaría saber de primera mano lo que opinan.

Con un ágil y rápido movimiento de varita, Dolores Umbridge abrió uno de los infinitos cajones rosados que tenía en su despacho. Al instante, salió volando un pergamino, el cual se colocó justo delante de Draco.

—No te importaría rellenar este formulario ¿Verdad querido? —Le preguntó al mismo tiempo que le tendía una bonita pluma—. Solo son unas cuantas preguntas.

Draco tomó la pluma instantáneamente y sonrió a la profesora en señal de aprobación, ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba que rellenar aquel estúpido formulario? A pesar de que la profesora le caía bien, pues ella odiaba a Potter casi tanto como él, no podía negar que detestaba sus métodos de educación tan poco mágicos, tan increíblemente... muggles.

Contestó con detalle cada una de las preguntas, parándose a detallar cuán inútil era Hagrid, y describiendo detalladamente su incidente con cierto hipogrifo cuando estaba en tercer curso. Esperaba que su pequeña contribución ayudase a echar cuanto antes al repugnante guardabosques del colegio.

—Aquí tiene profesora —Le dijo en cuanto colocó el punto y final en la última frase.

Umbridge examinó el pergamino con intensidad, regodeándose con cada palabra que leía y ampliando su sonrisa conforme continuaba. Cuando finalizó, examinó a Draco por encima del pergamino. Estaba radiante.

—Muchas gracias Señor Malfoy, tendré muy en cuenta su opinión —Sentenció—. Ahora, si no tiene ningún inconveniente, me gustaría tratar con usted otro tema.

Draco se revolvió incómodo en su asiento, no podía imaginarse de que podía tratarse, pero en cuanto la vio sacar "Teoría de la magia defensiva" de entre un montón de pergaminos, entendió al fin por donde iban los tiros.

—Hace dos semanas que no entrega sus redacciones —Le informó, a pesar de que Draco lo sabía perfectamente, incluso mejor que ella—. Y creo firmemente en que debemos buscar una solución.

—Precisamente de eso le quería hablar profesora, de las clases particulares.

En cuanto escuchó esas dos últimas palabras, Umbridge entrecerró sus pequeños ojos de sapo, como solía hacer siempre que algo se escapaba de sus manos. Draco comprendió automáticamente que la profesora no tenía ni idea de aquello.

—¿Clases particulares? —Preguntó con esa voz chillona y desagradable que solía tener cuando se enfadaba e intentaba disimularlo—. Estoy de acuerdo en que tal vez necesite ayuda señor Malfoy, pero no veo por que no se me ha informado de ello.

Draco se apresuró a buscar la pequeña nota de pergamino arrugada del profesor Snape. Umbridge la leyó frunciendo el ceño, cada vez estaba más cabreada, pero intentaba disimularlo por todos los medios.

—Tendré que hablar de inmediato con el profesor Snape—. Dijo, más para si misma que para Draco.

—Supongo que tampoco sabrá que han dado semejante responsabilidad a una simple alumna —Añadió el rubio, poniendo cara de espanto—. Han asignado a Hermione Granger el deber de darme clases.

Los pequeños ojos de Umbridge se abrieron de una forma que no parecía posible, intentaba a duras penas disimular su malestar y su cara empezaba a ponerse de un tono rojo que no auguraba nada bueno, a Draco le pareció sentir el calor que la rabia de su profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras desprendía. Se mantuvo un par de minutos en silencio, minutos que a Draco le parecieron eternos, y finalmente, arrugó entre sus manos la pequeña nota que ya de por si estaba arrugada.

—Bien, veo que todavía queda mucho trabajo por hacer en esta escuela —Resolvió finalmente, intentando sonar serena—. Gracias por la información señor Malfoy, puede retirarse, yo me encargo.

Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y Umbridge lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Una vez fuera, Draco se dirigió sin detenerse hasta llegar a su sala común, mientras una pequeña parte de él se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto. Hoy deseaba más que nunca irse a dormir cuanto antes, deshacerse de la curiosidad de sus amigos y desaparecer detrás de su cama con dosel, pero sabía que no sería tarea fácil.

—¡Draco, por fin! —La voz de Pansy resonó en toda la sala común en cuanto lo vio llegar—. Nos tenías preocupados…

—Habla por ti, ¿Quieres? —Se adelantó Zabini al ver como la morena se apresuraba a levantarse, visiblemente preocupada—. Estaba más que claro que estaría bien, es Draco.

Pansy le lanzó una mirada envenenada a su compañero, ¿Acaso ninguno de ellos había estado enamorado nunca? Es difícil concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea Draco cuando desaparece de esa forma.

—Estoy cansado —Informó a sus amigos, intentando ignorar la insistencia de Pansy—. Sé que queréis saber lo que ha sucedido, pero tendréis que esperar hasta mañana.

Dicho esto, se dirigió directamente a las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de curiosidad de los chicos, y de la exagerada preocupación de Pansy. Gracias a que todos sus amigos continuaban reunidos en la sala común, seguramente hablando de él, Draco disponía de la habitación entera para él.

Pero no se acostó, decidió quedarse allí parado en mitad de la habitación circular, meditando sobre aquellas emociones que chocaban entre sí y lo confundían demasiado, ¿En qué clase de persona se convertiría si aceptase que una sangre sucia le diese clase?, ¿Cuánta humillación supondría para su familia que disfrutase de su compañía?, ¿Desde cuando le daba tantas vueltas a las cosas?

Cerró los ojos e intentó no recordar el día en el que todas las dudas empezaron a surgir en su mente. Tan solo tenía trece años, y estaba en plena adolescencia. Se sentía más poderoso que nunca y no creía posible que alguien se interpusiera en su camino, sobretodo gracias a su reciente victoria con aquel hipogrifo, pero apareció aquella asquerosa sangre sucia y se atrevió a tocarlo, a golpearlo como un vulgar entrometido, y todo cambió.

Apretó los ojos con más fuerza y se tocó inconscientemente la zona que ella le había golpeado años atrás, a veces todavía podía sentir su tacto y eso le hacía sentir que deliraba, que poco a poco se había vuelto loco y que ya no sabía ni donde se encontraba.

Hermione Granger había sido la única que se había atrevido a pararle los pies de aquella forma tan vergonzosa, y por eso, debía odiarla incluso más que a San Potter. Se esforzó en aquella tarea, día tras día intentó hacerle la vida imposible, humillarla de todas las formas que existen, y aun así, no pudo evitar que aquellas mariposas acabasen apareciendo, y retumbasen en el fondo de su estómago cada vez que la veía inclinada sobre sus libros de texto.

¿Qué demonios debía hacer ahora?, ¿Había hecho lo correcto cortando de raíz ese posible acercamiento?

Meneo la cabeza en señal de negación, intentando convencerse a si mismo. Por supuesto que había hecho lo correcto. Pronto se convertiría en mortífago para devolver el prestigio a su familia, y ninguna sangre sucia, ni siquiera Hermione Granger, tenía cabida en sus planes.


	4. La sentencia de Umbridge

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta Obra pertenecen enteramente a J.K Rowling, yo solo me limito a tomarlos prestados para escribir esta pequeña historia :)!**

 **-Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 4.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black-**

* * *

 **La sentencia de Umbridge**

El despacho del director de Hogwarts siempre había sido un misterio para la mayoría de alumnos que no lo habían pisado. Unos decían que el director guardaba allí secretos inconfesables, otros aseguraban que si te quedabas mucho tiempo allí dentro te volvías loco, y los más fantasiosos, aseguraban que el despacho tenía un sistema para que olvidases su apariencia en cuanto salieses de la estancia, pero ninguna de esas cosas era realmente cierta.

Lo cierto, es que se trataba de una estancia circular muy agradable, con muy buenas vistas. En las paredes colgaban los retratos de antiguos directores, los cuales casi siempre se encontraban dormidos. En pequeñas mesas, rezumbaban objetos de plata de aspecto complejo que nadie, exceptuando al director, conocía su funcionamiento. En una percha detrás de la puerta, se encontraba Fawks el fenix, la mascota de Dumbledore, y finalmente, descansando en un instante, se podía ver al conocido sombrero seleccionador.

Pero a Dolores Umbridge no le importaba ninguno de esos detalles, es más, si por ella fuese, habría quemado de buena gana todas las pertenencias de ese detestable director, ¿Podría alguien entender cuánto ansiaba realmente su puesto? No, seguramente nadie podría comprenderlo como ella lo comprendía. Detestaba a Albus Dumbledore con cada fibra de su ser, y haría lo imposible por conseguir expulsarlo del colegio gracias a la ayuda de su querido Ministro de Magia.

A estas alturas del curso, Umbridge pensaba que había quedado bastante claro que ella no estaba de broma, que había tomado el poder y que no permitiría ningún tipo de sublevación, ¿Cómo podía ser entonces que nadie le comentase algo tan trivial como unas clases particulares? Su cabeza la intentaba convencer de que se trataba precisamente de eso, algo tan insignificante no debía preocuparle a la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts, pero lo cierto, era que le preocupaba cualquier cosa en la que no pudiese ejercer poder.

Ese era precisamente el motivo por el que se dirigía a altas horas de la noche al despacho del director, aquel despacho que pronto sería suyo. Subió la escalera de caracol con evidente fastidio y pronunció la contraseña tan rápido que incluso a la gárgola de la entrada le costó entenderle.

—Profesora Umbridge —La voz tranquila de Dumbledore resonó en la sala circular. —¿A qué debo el honor de su visita a estas horas?

Él sabía que iría, por supuesto, Albus Dumbledore siempre lo sabía todo, siempre parecía estar un paso por delante de los demás y eso era precisamente lo que menos soportaba Umbridge de él.

—Profesor Dumbledore —Pronunció despacio con su característica voz chillona, mientras se acercaba hacia la mesa principal para quedarse justo enfrente de él—. Me estaba preguntando si se le había olvidado comentarme algo.

—Oh, la verdad es que no —Le aseguró—. Tengo muchas cosas de las que ocuparme por supuesto, pero no veo ningún motivo para tener que comentárselas a usted, Dolores.

Al instante sintió como el director la escrutaba por encima de sus ridículas gafas con forma de media luna, y un escalofrío amenazó con recorrer su cuerpo, pero se contuvo. Ella no tenía por que temer a aquel anciano aunque la mayoría de magos le tuviesen un insólito respeto.

—Me temo Dumbledore que se le olvida con quién está hablando —Intentó recordarle sin perder la calma—. Soy la Suma Inquisidora del colegio.

—Le puedo asegurar que no se me ha olvidado —Le respondió sin dar muestras de impaciencia—. Y ahora, estaría encantado de saber a que se debe su visita, Dolores.

Umbridge apretó los labios con fuerza, intentando no delatar el odio que corría por sus venas. A veces se preguntaba por que las demás personas no veían lo que ella veía cuando miraba al director, ¿Porque decenas de magos admiraban a alguien que parecía estar rematadamente loco?

—Me gustaría hablar sobre el sistema de clases particulares de este colegio, por supuesto —Comentó finalmente, mientras arrastraba una silla para poder sentarse en ella—. Me gustaría saber porque no he sido informada de ello, y porque se deja tal responsabilidad a otros alumnos.

—Las clases particulares son impuestas por profesores, y tan solo los prefectos pueden tener tal responsabilidad, como dice usted —Explicó—. No veo en que debía informarle, todo funciona correctamente.

—Debería tener una lista de los alumnos que reciben esa ayuda y de los prefectos que imparten esas clases —Continuó ella, ignorando la réplica del director—. Yo decidiré quien se encargará de las clases según el nivel del alumno en cuestión.

—Lamento informarle Dolores de que esa decisión corresponde al jefe de cada casa, no a usted —Resolvió sin siquiera mostrar el mínimo interés en lo expresión de ira de Umbridge—. Si me disculpa, tengo asuntos de los que encargarme.

La más pura ira asomó durante un instante en la cara de la Suma Inquisidora, pero se contuvo. Recordaba perfectamente la pequeña reunión que había tenido apenas media hora antes con Snape, el cual le aseguraba que había actuado bajo las instrucciones del director.

—No sé qué clase de broma es esta Dumbledore —Dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla despacio, dispuesta a irse, pues no se sentía capaz de permanecer mucho más tiempo allí—. Pero le puedo asegurar que lo solucionaré cuanto antes.

Le dio la espalda al director y se dirigió a la puerta con paso firme y la cabeza alta, pero cuando rozó el pomo, la voz de Dumbledore resonó en la sala circular.

—¿Tal vez se avecine un nuevo decreto de enseñanza? —Preguntó.

Umbridge no contestó, se limitó a mirarlo con la más desagradable de todas sus sonrisas de sapo, y acto seguido, desapareció tras las puertas dobles.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se despertó con un dolor de cabeza tan inmensamente fuerte, que no recordaba haber sentido nunca algo tan complejo. Se había vestido despacio, con una lentitud muy poco propia de él, pero no deseaba ponerse en pie, y menos asistir a clases.

«Todo sería más fácil si dejasen de mirarme de esa forma», pensó de mala gana al sentir las miradas de sus amigos clavadas en él.

Al parecer se habían despertado bastante antes que Draco, porque Crabbe, Goyle, Nott e incluso Zabini estaban ya vestidos y arreglados cuando el rubio abrió los ojos. Draco no los culpaba, entendía perfectamente que querían escuchar todo lo sucedido con aquella sangre sucia, y él no podía retrasarlo mucho más, así que en cuanto tomó su mochila y se la colocó sobre los hombros, decidió soltarlo.

—Esa Granger es una asquerosa sabelotodo, y además prefecta —Informó, aunque sabía que ellos lo tenían muy claro—. Y por eso es ella la que va a darme las clases particulares.

Las caras de asco y de horror aparecieron poco a poco en el grupo de chicos.

—¡Tiene que ser un error! —Exclamó Nott—. No puedes permitir que esa escoria te de clases a ti, Draco.

—Es una deshonra —Comentó Goyle de pasada, pues él realmente deseaba que acabasen con aquella conversación cuanto antes, tenía demasiada hambre contenida.

Pero todos sabían que un Malfoy que se precie no permitiría algo así, por eso, cuando Draco les informó sobre su reunión con Umbridge no pudieron evitar aplaudir su idea.

Bajaron a desayunar charlando animadamente sobre lo que haría la profesora para cancelar las clases. Nott sugirió que castigaría a Granger, Zabini, al contrario, pensaba que simplemente usaría uno de sus decretos de enseñanza, y Crabbe y Goyle sugirieron que tal vez usaría su poder para expulsarla.

—No digáis tonterías —Se apresuró a decir Draco, mientras se dirigían hacia un rincón de la mesa de Slytherin—. Por mucho que nos agrade la idea, no podemos esperar que la expulse.

Informaron a Pansy sobre lo sucedido, y la joven morena no pudo evitar preocuparse excesivamente por su seguridad, aunque en realidad, eran más los celos que la consumían poco a poco al no poder soportar que otra mujer pudiese pasar tiempo a solas con él, incluso aunque fuese una asquerosa sangre sucia.

—Deberías ir con cuidado Draco —Le advirtió—. Esa Granger podría darte cualquier poción para controlarte…

El rubio frunció el ceño, le parecía demasiado poco probable que Hermione Granger intentase cualquier cosa que no estuviese estipulada en sus adoradas normas del colegio, pero no le pareció sensato admitirlo.

—Tendré cuidado —Le aseguró, mientras volvía a centrarse en su desayuno pues se moría de hambre.

Pero todos sus amigos se quedaron en silencio repentinamente, y Pansy tocó su hombro, obligando a Draco a alzar la cabeza una vez más.

—¿Qué demonios pasa ahora? —Preguntó, soltando el tenedor con fuerza sobre la mesa.

Buscó con la mirada el motivo del silencio y, justo en frente suya, una niña que parecía de primer año, un tanto nerviosa y preocupada, tenía la mano estirada hacia él, tendiendole un trozo de pergamino. Lo tomó sin siquiera darle las gracias y lo desarrolló nervioso, pues se imaginaba perfectamente de quién podía ser.

Pansy, Nott y Zabini se inclinaron disimuladamente para poder captar al menos parte del mensaje.

" _Señor Malfoy, lamento decirle que de momento no puedo posponer sus clases con la señorita Granger, pero me enorgullece decir que pronto podré asignarle el profesor que se merece. Mientras tanto, tendrá que acudir regularmente el jueves a las seis._

 _Dolores Jane Umbridge, Suma Inquisidora."_

El bufido de resignación de Pansy expresó a la perfección lo que Draco sentía. Estaba ya cansado de leer "Jueves a las seis" por todas partes, estaba cansado de las malditas clases, y sobretodo, estaba cansado de Hermione Granger, o al menos eso era lo que se obligaba a sentir.

Tendría que acudir a aquellas clases, todo su esfuerzo no había servido de nada. Estar con Granger a solas, lejos de producirle asco, le producía un nerviosismo que pocas veces había sentido, pero se reprochaba demasiadas veces esas actitudes como para dejar que su cara lo reflejase. Draco Malfoy sabía fingir muy bien, y si tenía que estar con ella a solas, al menos podía hacer que aquella Gryffindor se sintiese como en el mismo infierno.

* * *

 **En el próximo capitulo tendremos la primera clase de estos dos ! ¿Qué pasaraaaa? xD**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis :) y sobretodo gracias por los reviews :)!**


	5. Jueves a las seis en punto

**¡Hola a todos! aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo ~**

 **Muchas gracias a "Guest" por tus comentarios :) Te lo digo por aquí ya que al no tener cuenta no me deja responderte en privado !**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta Obra pertenecen enteramente a J.K Rowling, yo solo me limito a tomarlos prestados para escribir esta pequeña historia :)!**

* * *

 **Jueves a las seis en punto**

A veces da la sensación de que el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido cuando no deseas que algo llegue, pero para Draco, los días pasaron incluso más rápido de lo que deberían, como si se tratase de algún tipo de hechizo mal realizado que lo llevaba directo a esa horrenda clase con Hermione Granger.

Se encontraba en su sala común un tanto alejado de sus amigos, como solía hacer últimamente, mientras observaba como las agujas de su reloj se movían demasiado rápido para su gusto. Quedaban tan solo quince escasos minutos para que tuviese que acudir a cierta aula de Transformaciones, y podía sentir como cada poro de su piel le pedía que no acudiese, que se quedase justo en ese mismo sillón y no se moviese.

Al mismo tiempo, sentía las miradas de pena de sus amigos clavadas en la nuca, sobretodo la de Pansy, y eso conseguía sacarlo incluso más de quicio de lo que solía hacerlo normalmente, pero hoy había estado alterado toda la mañana, así que no había mucha diferencia.

—Draco, nosotros tenemos que irnos ya a Adivinación —La voz de Pansy parecía acudir de un lugar lejano, a pesar de que él sabía que estaba justo detrás—. Después nos cuentas que tal te ha ido…

Decidió no contestar, simplemente se limitó a escuchar como desaparecían tras la sólida pared, y en pensar que dentro de muy poco él tendría que hacer exactamente lo mismo, pero con otro destino. Al menos se libraría de Adivinación, odiaba esa asignatura con toda su alma.

¿Qué tendría preparado la perfecta prefecta para enseñarle?, ¿Con qué asignatura empezarían? Sinceramente, el contenido de sus clases le había dado igual hasta este preciso momento, pero ahora la curiosidad empezaba a asomar la cabeza, y Draco no podía permitirse que algo como eso pudiese frustrar sus planes.

Cuando no pudo aplazarlo más, se levantó despacio y respiró profundamente intentando aplazar el momento de partir. Caminó despacio hacia la salida de la sala común, y mientras la traspasaba, intentó enumerar en su memoria las mejores formas de quitarle las ganas a Granger de darle más clases.

* * *

Hermione se había dirigido al aula de Transformaciones media hora antes de lo acordado con la única idea de tranquilizarse. Pensaba que tal vez, familiarizándose antes con el entorno, conseguiría parecer más segura cuando Malfoy llegase. Sabía de sobra que si no intentaba parecer lo suficientemente segura, Malfoy encontraría la forma de socavar su seguridad, y no podía permitirlo.

Respiró varias veces acompasadamente, intentando guardar la calma, mientras sacaba de su mochila los libros de Encantamientos y Transformaciones. Hoy se dedicarían a esas dos asignaturas, pues a su parecer, eran en las que peor iba el rubio.

Miró el reloj con nerviosismo, apenas le quedaban cinco minutos para conseguir armarse de ese valor que en la última media hora parecía no querer aflorar, pero ella era una Gryffindor, y aunque en situaciones como estas se sentía más Ravenclaw que nunca, se forzó a aparentar la mayor normalidad posible.

«Tranquilizate, solo es el idiota de Malfoy, vamos», Pensaba mientras hacía tamborilear los dedos sobre la gran mesa de madera que pertenecía a la profesora McGonagall, ¿Qué pensaría ella si la viese tan nerviosa? No, no debía pensar eso.

Pero cuando el rubio platino apareció por la puerta caminando con sus acostumbrados aires de superioridad, la pequeña pared de indiferencia que había creado la castaña casi se derrumba. Desde que aquellos sueños la inundaban por las noches, ya no podía ver a Draco Malfoy de la misma forma.

—Acabemos con esto cuanto antes —Dijo Draco sentándose en el primer pupitre que encontró, estaba medianamente cerca de ella.

Alzó sus ojos con mala gana, encontrándose con la mirada color miel de su nueva profesora particular. Hizo el mayor esfuerzo posible por transmitirle lo poco dispuesto que estaba por colaborar con ella, no se lo pondría nada fácil, pero no podía negar que Hermione Granger tenía una mirada que lo ponía sumamente nervioso.

«¡No!», pensó frunciendo el ceño, no dejaría que sus estúpidos sentimientos intentasen interrumpir su concentración.

—Bien, he pensado que podríamos empezar con Transformaciones —Le informó, mientras sacaba una bolsa que tenía escondida debajo de la mesa—. Me gustaría ver cómo transformas estas cajas de música en pequeños botones.

Hermione colocó con sumo cuidado la caja de música sobre el pupitre de Malfoy, preocupada de que tal vez al joven le pareciese demasiado fácil, pero ella necesitaba saber en que punto se había quedado el muchacho.

Con un movimiento aburrido de la varita, Draco realizó la transformación.

—¿Es suficiente ya? —Le preguntó sumamente irritado—. Tal vez tu querido amigo Weasley sea un fraude en Transformaciones, pero los demás no.

—Pues yo creo que este ejercicio ha sido muy esclarecedor —Se apresuró a decir ella, cogiendo la pequeña mitad de botón que reposaba en el pupitre—. Casi Malfoy, pero deberías concentrarte un poco más.

Visiblemente dolida por el insulto a su amigo pelirrojo, Hermione transformó fácilmente otra de las cajas en un botón completo, sonriéndole con suficiencia.

—Que bonito —Se burló el Slytherin lanzándole una sonrisa bastante desagradable—. Lo siento Granger pero yo no tengo tanto tiempo libre como tú para vivir entre libros, yo tengo una vida.

—¿Me dejas ver tu redacción de Transformaciones, la que hay que entregar este lunes? —Le preguntó ignorando la pulla.

El rostro de Draco palideció unos instantes, ¿No pensaría hacerlo trabajar? No tenía hecha ninguna redacción, ni tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlas.

—No la tengo —Contestó encogiéndose de hombros, sin ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento—. Pero podrías hacerla tú por mí, piénsalo, ganaríamos los dos, tú tendrías por fin algo en lo que aprovechar tu tiempo y yo podría librarme de aguantarte.

Hermione soltó una pequeña risita. Era evidente que ni en sueños se dedicaría a hacer las redacciones de aquel imbécil, pero si tenía el deber de al menos ayudarle. Sacó un par de libros sobre transfiguración humana y los dejó caer en su mesa.

—En el EXTASIS de Transformaciones, el año que viene, estudiaremos la transfiguración humana, por ello la profesora McGonagall ha creído conveniente que debíamos empezar a conocer la teoría —Le informó, abriendo el primero de los libros y pasando las páginas—. En cuanto termines la redacción, continuaremos practicando un poco más las transformaciones de objetos inanimados.

Draco le lanzó una mirada de odio y tomó el libro de entre sus manos, intentando no tocarlas. Empezó a escribir sin decir palabra, pero tan solo se dedicó a formar frases inconexas, con un poco de suerte, cuando viesen la ineptitud de la Gryffindor dándole clases, ni siquiera tendría que aguantar ninguna más.

Por su parte, Hermione miraba maravillada como el Slytherin escribía concentrado sobre el pergamino, y por una fracción de segundo, sintió que tal vez Draco Malfoy no era tan malo como ella creía, que tal vez los dos podrían colaborar e, incluso, poder llegar a tener una relación de bonita cordialidad. Entonces la realidad cayó sobre ella como un cubo de agua fría.

Hermione tomó la mano del rubio sin pensar, intentando detener su escritura, pero al instante se arrepintió de tocarlo.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Granger?! —Exclamó asqueado, apartando su mano lo más rápido posible, aquel pequeño contacto había provocado en él un escalofrío que amenazó con destruir su fachada de indiferencia.

—No, la pregunta aquí es, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú? —Preguntó furiosa, olvidando por primera vez con quién estaba hablando.

Tomó el pergamino y lo examinó concienzudamente, pero nada de lo que leía parecía tener sentido. La ira empezó a recorrerla de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué crees que ganas haciendo esto, Malfoy? —Preguntó entonces, tras unos minutos que dedicó a calmarse un poco—. A la única persona que dañas haciendo esto es a ti mismo, es tu futuro el que está en juego, no el mío, ¿Crees que me afectará en algo que no hagas tus deberes frente a los demás profesores? Pues te equivocas.

A Draco empezaron a temblarle las manos automáticamente ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella sangre sucia a juzgarlo a él? Apretó los labios con fuerza, reprimiendo la sarta de insultos que le venían a la mente, pero no podía negar que ella siempre conseguía herirlo de alguna forma, y se odiaba profundamente por dejar que sus palabras le afectasen, ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre ella?

—Tu no sabes absolutamente nada —Le espetó furioso.

¿Cómo iba a entender ella que los exámenes, las redacciones y todo lo referente al colegio ya no importaban? Algo más grande que todo eso se estaba alzando, y estaba seguro de que a Lord Voldemort le importaba muy poco cuantos TIMOS o EXTASIS tuviese.

Se levantó dispuesto a irse, pues no pensaba soportar ni un segundo más la presencia de aquella chiquilla insignificante. Cabreado, tomó su varita y la agitó rabioso contra una de las pequeñas cajas de música que utilizaban para practicar.

Sin previo aviso, la cajita salió disparada hacia delante, como una bola de luz, e impactó contra la cabeza de la única otra persona que había en la sala. Hermione profirió un profundo grito de dolor mientras caía al suelo disparada por el impacto.

A Draco Malfoy se le cayó el mundo a los pies en el preciso momento en el que pequeñas gotas de sangre empezaban a manchar el suelo, extendiéndose con una velocidad anormal por toda la superficie desde su descuidada melena marrón.

—¡G-Granger! —Exclamó el rubio corriendo hacia ella, mientras se debatía internamente que debía hacer—. ¿Puedes oírme?

La desesperación hacía que su voz temblara de sobremanera, incluso un Malfoy sabía donde estaba el límite, y él lo había traspasado demasiado, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Su mente le decía que lo mejor era irse corriendo y dejarla allí, salvar su pellejo. Le lanzó una mirada a la castaña, analizó su expresión, su rostro que parecía totalmente dormido, y supo que no podía dejarla allí.

Por un instante el pánico lo inundó al ver sus ojos tan firmemente cerrados, ¿Y si no volvía a abrirlos? Esa idea perforó su corazón de una forma que nunca había sentido, y la magnitud de sus propios sentimientos le asustó tanto que el shock se apoderó de él durante unos segundos. La zarandeó con delicadeza, en un intento desesperado de conseguir despertarla. Entonces comprendió que solo le quedaba una alternativa.

—I-Iré a buscar ayuda —Le dijo tras tomarle el pulso, comprobando que todavía no era demasiado tarde.

Se levantó apresuradamente, y tras lanzarle una última mirada, corrió por los pasillos como un loco, pero para su desgracia, todo el mundo parecía seguir en clases. Aceleró con más fuerza aún y empezó a sentir como su corazón latía con una fuerza sobrehumana. Tenía que encontrar a alguien lo antes posible, pero el tiempo pasaba, y el castillo parecía irremediablemente… desierto.


	6. El castigo insufrible

**¡Hoola a todos! :) aquí estoy de nuevo tras un pequeño descanso en semana santa :) ¡Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews, como siempre, es un placer leer vuestras opiniones ^^!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta Obra pertenecen enteramente a J.K Rowling, yo solo me limito a tomarlos prestados para escribir esta pequeña historia :)!**

* * *

 **El castigo insufrible**

Había pasado por tantos despachos y escuchado tantas reprimendas que llegó un momento en el que Draco ya no sabía con quién hablaba, y menos donde estaba, tan solo se dedicaba a desconectar y dejar que las quejas saliesen una tras otra de manos de McGonagall y Snape. El único que no le había echado ningún tipo de reprimenda había sido Albus Dumbledore, el cual se había dedicado a mirarlo curioso, con una expresión de pena que había alterado excesivamente al Slytherin.

—Me pregunto cuando dejarás de equivocarte Draco —Le había dicho pausadamente, mirándolo a través de sus características gafas.

Pero algo le decía al rubio que el director no se refería a su vergonzoso encuentro con Hermione, le daba la sensación de que, como de costumbre, Dumbledore sabía más de lo que en realidad debería.

En esos momentos se encontraba sentado ante las puertas de la enfermería, esperando a que Snape y McGonagall salieran de allí. Seguramente estarían discutiendo la mejor forma de castigarlo, y por una vez, ni siquiera pensaba protestar, tenía claro que se merecía más que nunca un castigo fuese cual fuese.

Recordaba a la perfección la mezcla de sensaciones intensas que lo habían embargado cuando Granger se había caído al suelo inconsciente por su culpa, por su grave error. La culpabilidad, mezclada con una especie de dolor intenso que apuñalaba su corazón como un puñal, lo habían asustado demasiado para poder dar un paso atrás y escapar, ¿Qué pensaría su padre si supiese que él podía haber tenido otra opción? La verdad es que prefería no pensarlo.

Parecía que todo lo que había aprendido desde niño, todo lo que le habían enseñado a ser se hubiese desvanecido entre el enredado cabello de Hermione Granger, aquella sangre sucia que se atrevía a cuestionarlo como ninguna otra persona había hecho nunca. Tenía que odiarla, tenía que hacerlo de una vez por todas.

Unos pasos en la lejanía le indicaron que alguien se aproximaba desde las escaleras, y se podía imaginar de quién se trataba. Se armó de valor y formó su conocida cara de poker, ya había tenido que aguantar demasiados sermones para tener que aguantar también a Potter y a su sombra pelirroja.

Los gritos y desprecios provenientes de aquella voz que le irritaba de sobremanera empezaban a acercarse un poco más, y la repugnancia se apoderaba de Draco sin remedio. Cuando el insufrible pelirrojo apareció corriendo a toda prisa, decidió que lo mejor era intentar ignorarlo.

—Tú… —Susurró con la ira palpitando desde cada poro de su piel, blandía la varita agitándola en todas direcciones—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a tocarla?!

Potter, por su parte, parecía intentar contener su rabia con una capacidad que Draco no creía posible que tuviese, pero tan solo lo hacía para contener a Weasley, seguramente en el fondo deseaba lanzarle una maldición asesina con las mismas ganas.

Draco ignoró las incontroladas preguntas del pelirrojo y se dedicó a mirar las puertas de la enfermería. Deseaba más que nunca que los jefes de sus respectivas casas salieran cuanto antes. Harry se sentó lo más lejos posible del rubio, pero le apuntaba también con la varita, como si vigilase cada movimiento del rubio.

—Te estoy hablando maldita y despreciable serpiente… —Le espetó Ron, acercándose aún más y tomándolo de la camisa del uniforme—. ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

—Ron cálmate...

Pero no fue necesario ningún tipo de advertencia por parte de Harry, pues Draco ya había sacado la varita, y en menos de un segundo, el pelirrojo se estrelló contra una de las paredes.

—No vuelvas a tocarme con tus sucias manos Weasley —Le dijo con desprecio, mientras se colocaba bien la camisa—. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, déjame decirte que fue un accidente, un muy afortunado accidente.

Se le revolvieron las tripas con fuerza ante aquella mentira, pero no podía flaquear delante de esos dos, ¿Qué demonios pensarían si supieran que él lamentaba verdaderamente lo que había sucedido con Granger?

—Vigila tus palabras Malfoy, me estoy conteniendo demasiado para no lanzarte un maleficio —Le advirtió Harry, haciendo un movimiento amenazador con la varita.

Draco le sonrió fríamente, confirmándoles que no había ni un poco de arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Aquella mirada grisácea era incluso más dura que el acero.

Tanto Harry como Ron se morían por saber que había pasado con su mejor amiga, pues no les habían dado ningún tipo de información a parte del aviso de Seamus Finnigan, su compañero de habitación el cual había visto por casualidad al Slytherin con la profesora McGonagall corriendo hacia el aula de Transformaciones.

Harry no pudo evitar pensar en las dudas de Hermione sobre el rubio y su preocupación aumentó. Hacía tiempo que la veía distinta, a pesar de que ella hacía todo lo posible por ocultarlo, y aquella conversación en la sala común sobre el escurridizo Slytherin le había dado demasiada mala espina. Se arrepentía profundamente de no haber podido vigilar la fatídica clase particular, pero los castigos de Umbridge lo dejaban demasiado incapacitado. Sin ser casi consciente de ello, le lanzó una pequeña mirada de frustración a Ron, quería mucho a su mejor amigo, pero sabía que a veces hacía gala de demasiada despreocupación, y a pesar de que le había insistido en vigilar el comportamiento rubio, él había desistido.

Entonces dirigió la mirada de nuevo hacia Malfoy y se encontró con la misma gélida mirada de siempre, pero esta vez notó algo más, presintió que aquellos ojos grisáceos ocultaban más de lo que en realidad transmitían.

—¿Qué miras Potter? —Le preguntó en cuanto notó la concentrada mirada del elegido.

Harry desvió la mirada automáticamente, pero a Draco le gustó aún menos ese gesto instantáneo, ¿Acaso Potter sabría algo de Legeremancia? Esa idea lo paralizó unos segundos haciéndole sentir verdadero pánico, pues su tía Bella todavía no había empezado a enseñarle nada acerca de ese tipo de magia. Tendría que esperar hasta el verano, pues de momento, no tenía forma de comprobar que San Potter no había inundado su mente.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron en aquel mismo instante y los pensamientos de Draco se interrumpieron sin remedio. Los dos profesores salieron con aire cansado y recorrieron los rostros de los tres alumnos sin saber muy bien cómo habían llegado los otros dos.

—La señorita Granger se recuperará —Informó la profesora a los dos alumnos de su casa, ignorando por completo a Draco—. Aunque deberá pasar varias semanas en la enfermería.

—¿Podemos entrar a verla profesora? —Preguntó rápidamente Ron, intentando mirar por encima del hombro de McGonagall—. ¿Está consciente?

La profesora evaluó su rostro durante un par de segundos, valorando si dejarles pasar o no.

—Muy bien, podéis entrar cinco minutos, pero la señorita Granger sigue inconsciente —Les comentó—. Y ahora, señor Malfoy, acompáñeme.

Draco se giró en la dirección contraria a los dos Gryffindors para seguir a la profesora con bastantes malas ganas, pero sintió la mirada de Snape clavada en su espalda. Decidió no girarse para devolvérsela, al fin y al cabo, seguía bastante enfadado con su profesor favorito, algo en él había cambiado y parecía que nada volvería a ser como antes.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos vacíos del colegio, y Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse por que tenía que impartirle ella el castigo, su orgullo Slytherin parecía resentirse a cada paso que daba hacia su despacho. Era como si Snape intentase evitarlo, como si se desentendiese de sus responsabilidades con él.

—Profesora —Empezó la frase sin poder evitarlo, la curiosidad lo había vencido—. ¿Porque no se encarga el profesor Snape de mi castigo?

McGonagall detuvo su caminata automáticamente, pero no se giró, parecía como si no quisiese mirar al chico, y Draco podía comprenderlo, sabía que Granger era su alumna favorita.

—Me temo señor Malfoy que la alumna agredida pertenece a mi casa —Dijo rápidamente, pero sin atropellar las palabras—. Así que déjeme decirle que me corresponde a mi castigarle.

—Yo no le agredí —Respondió el rubio aguantando la rabia—. Fue un accidente.

Pero Draco sabía que por más que lo repitiese, aunque lo jurase o aunque le diesen Veritaserum, ningún Gryffindor le creería, tal vez, ni siquiera sus propios compañeros creerían que él no hubiese agredido a una sangre sucia a propósito. Por primera vez en su vida, los prejuicios ardieron en el interior de su pecho.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, Draco no pudo evitar hacer rápidas comparaciones mentales. La estancia era demasiado agradable, demasiado cálida en comparación con el frío y lúgubre despacho de Snape. Se sintió irremediablemente incómodo sentándose en aquella cómoda silla, todos los Slytherins pertenecían al frío, y aquel lugar era el territorio enemigo.

—Imagino señor Malfoy que comprenderá la gravedad del asunto —Empezó la profesora, mirándolo con expresión seria pero intimidante, pues así era Minerva McGonagall—. No sé si usted pretendía librarse o no de las clases, o librarse simplemente de la ayuda de la señorita Granger, pero lo ha conseguido, las cosas han cambiado.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó por su rostro, pero la retiró al instante. No sabía si sentirse contento o triste, si sentirse aliviado o culpable. Draco Malfoy ya no parecía Draco Malfoy.

—Han cambiado porque a partir de ahora —Continuó—. Será usted quien le ayude a ella.

Aquellas palabras cayeron como una jarra de agua fría sobre su reluciente cabello platino, Draco estaba seguro de que no le había oído bien, o simplemente la profesora estaba irremediablemente chiflada.

—¿Cómo ha dicho? —No pudo evitar preguntar.

—Que será usted quien ayude a la señorita Granger, ella deberá pasar unas semanas en la enfermería debido a tal desafortunado accidente, y alguien tiene que llevarle los deberes —Le informó—. Además, también necesitará de compañía, de alguien que la ponga al tanto de lo que suceda en el castillo.

—Estoy seguro de que Potter y Weasley estarán más que encantados de hacer eso —Recalcó el Slytherin poniendo mala cara—. Bastante más encantados de hacerlo que yo.

—Veo que entiende el significado de castigo señor Malfoy —Resolvió McGonagall—. Y más le vale cumplirlo, por que le puedo asegurar que lo sabré.

—¡Pero no lo entiendo! —Exclamó entonces, perdiendo los nervios—. ¡Se supone que la agredí, lo último que deberían hacer es dejarme a solas con ella! ¿No soy una amenaza?

—Buen intento señor Malfoy pero puede usted tener claro que la seguridad de mis alumnos es lo más importante, no los expondría nunca a ningún tipo de peligro —Dijo con un tono de voz tan severo, que el propio Draco se arrepintió de sus palabras—. Además, ¿No había dicho usted que fue tan solo un lamentable accidente?

Draco se levantó aguantando la rabia que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento. Debía frenar esos instintos delante de una profesora, pero esta vez le estaba resultando casi imposible. Casi corrió hacia la puerta y agarró el pomo con fuerza para poder desaparecer de una vez de aquel despacho.

—Oh señor Malfoy, se me olvidaba —Lo llamó antes de que desapareciese tras la puerta de roble—. Deberá cumplir también un castigo adicional con el profesor Snape los martes a las seis.

—A las seis, por supuesto —Susurró irónicamente mientras cerraba la puerta al fin, quedándose solo.

Pero esa soledad no lo ayudaba en absoluto. Quería correr lejos de allí, desaparecer de aquel maldito castillo cuanto antes.

«¿Cuántas veces os tendré que decir que nadie puede aparecerse ni desaparecerse en Hogwarts?»

Le fue inevitable recordar la frase que siempre solía decir Granger a sus amigos. A veces creía que él era el único que la escuchaba, que realmente prestaba atención a sus aburridos consejos, y eso tan solo lo ayudó a hundirse más en el profundo pozo de amargura que amenazaba con ahogarlo un día de estos. Nunca lo hacía conscientemente, pero aun así, siempre se encontraba escuchando las conversaciones de esos tres. Se decía a si mismo que solo trataba de averiguar puntos debiles del enemigo, pero, ¿A quién pretendía engañar?

Su futuro como mortifago, la sangre sucia, los castigos, ¿Cuántas cosas más podría soportar una persona corriente sin volverse rematadamente loca? Se dirigía inconscientemente hacia su sala común perdido en sus cavilaciones internas, deseaba más que nunca que sus amigos no estuviesen allí, no quería hablar con ninguno, con absolutamente nadie.

Pero cuando por fin consiguió llegar a su cómoda cama en lo alto de su sala común, ya no pensaba en sus desgracias, si no en el profesor Snape, aquel que hasta entonces había sido su profesor favorito y que parecía haberse desentendido de él. Draco cerró los ojos, abandonándose al sueño, y preguntándose si aquel castigo adicional le ayudaría a entender que le podría pasar a su profesor.


	7. Penitencia

**¡Hola a todos! :) me alegra poder traer el capitulo 7 tan pronto, pensé que no dispondría de tiempo. Las cosas se están empezando a torcer más para nuestro Draco :D! (me encanta que sufra xD)**

 **Por supuesto, antes que nada, me gustaría dar las gracias a todas las personitas que os tomáis un rato en leer mi fanfic, de verdad, muchas gracias. Sobretodo por los reviews, favoritos :D me llenan de alegría!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta Obra pertenecen enteramente a J.K Rowling, yo solo me limito a tomarlos prestados para escribir esta pequeña historia :)!**

* * *

Penitencia

Algo en ella definitivamente había cambiado. Draco lo podía sentir en el ambiente, en la sensación que irradiaba, pero sobretodo, en la forma tan extraña que tenía Granger de mirarlo. Él tan solo se limitó a devolverle la mirada entre desconcertado e hipnotizado, intentando entender qué endemoniado brillo extraño cubría ahora sus ojos caramelizados.

El joven Slytherin había entrado en la enfermería debatiendo internamente como solía hacer últimamente, preguntándose de nuevo si aquello era lo correcto, preguntándose si tal vez todavía estaba a tiempo de salir corriendo y dejar de inmiscuirse en la vida de aquella sangre sucia. Cargaba los libros de las asignaturas del día con cansancio y dolor, pues ya se había acostumbrado a dejar volar la imaginación en clase y no prestar atención. Maldijo internamente a McGonagall por imponerle aquel castigo que lo obligaba irremediablemente a atender en clase, parecía que la astuta profesora había atado todos los cabos con su estúpida ocurrencia.

Pero lo último que Draco se esperaba eran más problemas, y en cuanto traspasó las puertas de la enfermería, se encontró con dos orbes curiosos que lo miraban con desconcierto, casi con inocencia. Una mirada que nunca había visto en el rostro de Hermione Granger, una mirada que le advertía de que algo malo había sucedido.

Una minúscula parte de él deseaba reencontrarse con ella, averiguar cómo transcurría su recuperación, pero se había aguantado dignamente, esperando el momento en el que tuviese que acudir a cumplir con su castigo, ¿Y que se encontraba? Una Hermione irreconocible que no parecía tener intención de apartar la mirada de él.

—¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así de una vez? —Preguntó entre confuso y furioso, cuando no pudo aguantar más aquella presión—. Vas a desgastarme.

Ella obedeció al instante y perdió su mirada entre las mantas que cubrían sus piernas. Se encontraba recostada sobre unos grandes y mullidos almohadones y la zona herida estaba cubierta con fuertes vendas, una estampa que contribuía a acentuar el sentimiento culpable del Malfoy.

—¿Por qué estás tan callada? —Volvió a hablar sintiendo todavía más confusión—. Me extraña que no te hayas lanzado a por mi cuello después de lo sucedido Granger.

Ella parpadeó también confusa, volviendo a depositar aquella mirada perdida sobre los ojos grisáceos del rubio.

—No entiendo —Murmuró entonces, hablando por primera vez y frunciendo el ceño de forma casi imperceptible—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Draco no estaba seguro de si había oído bien, se mantuvo un par de segundos en silencio intentando procesar aquellas palabras sin sentido aparente.

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta? —Insistió el joven empezado a perder los nervios, últimamente los perdía con más facilidad que de costumbre—. Granger no tiene ninguna gracia.

—Granger… —Dijo ella en apenas un susurro, perdiendo la mirada de nuevo sobre las mantas—. Me han dicho que ese es mi nombre, pero la verdad es que no lo recuerdo.

La afirmación de la castaña hizo que Draco empezase a perder totalmente la compostura. Más le valía a aquella sangre sucia que frenase con aquella broma de inmediato, porque tenía que serlo si o si. Su cabeza no podía permitirse más preocupaciones, porque él directamente nunca había tenido preocupaciones.

—¿Cómo te llamas tú? —Inquirió entonces la chica con un tono de desconcierto demasiado auténtico, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Draco.

Aquello no podía estar pasando y mucho menos ser verdad. El Slytherin recorrió una vez más su rostro intentando comprender algo de aquella pesadilla pero ella no daba ninguna muestra de reconocerlo, ni siquiera un poco de odio.

Se levantó apresuradamente de la silla contigua a la cama de la Gryffindor y salió disparado en busca de la señora Pomfrey, estaba más cabreado que otra cosa, exigía que alguien le explicase que demonios se había torcido ahora. Cuando al fin la encontró, ordenando unos papeles en su despacho, Draco olvidó durante unos instantes su caracteristica educación.

—Cálmese señor Malfoy —Le advirtió severamente, al fin y al cabo, la enfermera estaba al tanto de que Draco había sido el culpable del incidente de Hermione—. ¿Qué desea?

—Granger se está comportando de una forma demasiado extraña, incluso para ser ella —Replicó pausadamente, recordando de repente a quién se estaba dirigiendo.

Madame Pomfrey pareció examinarlo sin rebajar ni una pizca su expresión irritada, si algo no soportaba era que la interrumpiesen de esa manera mientras intentaba poner un poco de orden.

—La señorita Granger tiene grandes lagunas en su memoria tras el golpe —Le informó entonces sin apenas apartar la vista del papeleo—. Como ya aconsejé a sus amigos, no sé cuanto tardará en recuperar la memoria del todo, por lo tanto es esencial que le ayuden a recuperar sus recuerdos cuanto antes. Usted también podría colaborar.

—¡Y tan grandes! —Exclamó Draco, de nuevo al borde de los nervios—. ¡Ni siquiera recuerda su propio nombre!

La expresión de Madame Pomfrey se tensó aún más, preguntándose por qué demonios tenía que aguantar la indignación de aquel alumno, pero parecía que Draco no tenía nada más que añadir, así que el rubio salió del despacho dando grandes zancadas.

—Cuando despertó parecía estar bien —Dijo la enfermera en voz bastante alta para que él la escuchase—. Pero cuando volví a atenderla unas horas después algo en sus ojos había cambiado, parecía confusa y desconcertada, como si su memoria hubiese volado de repente. No logro dar con la zona de su cerebro que está dañada.

Draco asintió levemente con la cabeza a pesar de que era consciente de que Madame Pomfrey no lograba verlo. Una parte de él se preguntaba a gritos porque nadie se había tomado la molestia de avisarle de aquello, tardó solo un par de segundos más en darse cuenta de que todo el mundo sabía que a él le importaría el estado de salud de Hermione Granger menos incluso que entregar sus redacciones a tiempo. Aquel hecho le dolió ¿Pero no era acaso cierto? Y si no lo era, al menos debía esforzarse por que lo fuera.

Decidió de todas formas dirigirse nuevamente hacia la cama donde se encontraba Granger, le habían asignado un castigo y debía cumplirlo, no quería más problemas. Recogió su mochila del suelo y empezó a sacar los libros de la joven uno a uno y colocarlos sobre la mesa de la Gryffindor. Aún podía recordar lo difícil que le había resultado que San Potter accediese a dárselos, se había comportado como el energúmeno que en realidad era, y solo gracias a la intervención de McGonagall lo logró.

—Aquí tienes —Dijo finalmente, colocando encima del montón un pergamino escrito de su puño y letra—. Los deberes del día de hoy.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pues no soportaba un minuto más en presencia de aquella nueva Granger. Debía admitir que le asustaba, a pesar de que un Malfoy jamás debía caer en sensaciones tan débiles como esa, tenía miedo de lo que pudiese haber causado en la cabeza de aquella dichosa muchacha.

Dio un paso firme hacia delante, pero un leve tirón en su túnica le hizo ladear la cabeza. La castaña intentaba llamar su atención.

—¿Yo tengo que hacer todo eso? —Preguntó tímidamente, examinaba el pergamino con sus curiosos ojos una y otra vez—. ¿Cómo hago todos estos… Hechizos?

Granger parecía por primera vez perdida en el terreno escolar, y aquello le concedió a Draco una pequeña sensación de triunfo que se disolvió rápidamente al recordar la situación de la chica. Hermione apartó la mirada del pergamino y la clavó en Draco, pero el joven Slytherin no podía aguantársela.

¿Debía acaso ayudarle? En ningún momento le habían impuesto el castigo de ayudar a una Granger con pérdidas de memoria y eso lo excusaba libremente ante McGonagall, pero aquella mirada de inocencia lo taladraba de tal forma que la culpabilidad que tanto se esforzaba en apartar peleaba con más fuerza que nunca por salir a la luz.

—No voy a ayudarte Granger —Le dijo con la mayor firmeza y convicción que le fue posible antes de dar un paso más hacia atrás.

Pero entonces una nueva realidad cruzó su mente una fracción de segundo. Ella había perdido la memoria, no lo recordaba, no parecía recordar absolutamente nada de su pasado ni de su larga enemistad durante muchísimos años, aunque le ayudase, nadie tendría por que enterarse.

Pero tampoco podía dejar de lado la realidad de todo eso, ¿Quién le garantizaba que ese momento de debilidad no lo acabaría pagando caro en el futuro? No podía hacerle eso a su familia, ¿Cuándo demonios aprendería que ninguna de sus ridículas fantasías podrían ser realidad?

Entonces pensó en el maldito cara rajada y su fiel compañero. Dos idiotas que eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran, de hablar con quien desearan e incluso de entregar sus corazones libremente a la persona que eligiesen, él nunca podría hacer algo así, su destino amoroso estaba anclado al destino de quien sus padres decidiesen como la mejor opción.

Se reprendió a si mismo al instante de pensarlo y se cabreó por pensar esas cosas. Cualquier joven sangre limpia era más digna de estar con él que aquella chica de rizos desastrosos que lo miraba confundida desde la cama.

—No voy a ayudarte Granger —Repitió más para sí mismo que para ella, y abandonó la sala apretando firmemente los puños.

En cuanto se encontró al otro lado se apresuró a llenar sus pulmones con aire fresco, pues le daba la sensación de que dentro de la enfermería el aire le faltaba. Empezó a caminar hacia su sala común, donde deseaba sentarse junto al fuego y simplemente olvidarse del tormentoso desastre en el que se había convertido su vida cuando reparó en un conjunto de alumnos arremolinados sobre un tablón de anuncios.

Su curiosidad venció rápidamente a su cansancio y se acercó al lugar contento de tener algo con lo que distraerse. Apartó bruscamente a algunos alumnos hasta conseguir acercarse lo suficiente para leerlo con calma.

 _"De ahora en adelante, tras un minucioso examen del desastroso funcionamiento del sistema de repaso estudiantil del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Dolores Umbridge, Suma Inquisidora del colegio, tomará todas las responsabilidades que a este conciernen."_

—Decreto de enseñanza Nº 25 —Leyó Draco en un susurro tras ver el contenido de este.

Salió de entre la masa de estudiantes un tanto decepcionado, pues no podía negar que aquel decreto, en otras circunstancias, le habría alegrado de sobremanera. Se dirigió por fin a su sala común meditando sobre aquel decreto que había llegado irremediablemente tarde, aquel decreto que tal vez, y solo tal vez, habría evitado todo lo sucedido.


	8. Un plan peligroso

**Hola chicos/as! ;)**

 **El capitulo de hoy es mas largo de lo habitual, pero seguramente, de ahora en adelante suela hacerlos así ya que tan solo dispongo de 20 capítulos para terminar la historia, y quiero explayarme al máximo sin sobrepasar el limite :D! Mil gracias por los reviews del ultimo capitulo, ahora me iré a responderlos :DDD!**

 **Aviso: La parte en cursiva corresponde a un recuerdo, espero que se note claramente lo sucedido. :)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta Obra pertenecen enteramente a J.K Rowling, yo solo me limito a tomarlos prestados para escribir esta pequeña historia :)!**

* * *

 **Un plan peligroso**

Cuando se sentó exhausto en su sillón favorito de la sala común, Draco Malfoy se permitió un par de minutos de desconexión mental. Se imaginó en un lugar apartado, volando con su escoba demasiado alto hasta el punto de rozar las nubes. Por una vez se sintió libre de ataduras, sin ser un Malfoy con un futuro escrito desde antes de nacer, alejado de los protocolos, los prejuicios y del origen de su sangre. Se vio como una persona completamente normal y mundana sin preocupaciones que volaba con el único propósito de divertirse y dejarse llevar.

Pero la voz tan molestamente conocida de Pansy Parkinson llenó su mente, y su intento de relajación cayó estrepitosamente por los suelos como si no hubiese ni existido. Volvía a ser Draco Malfoy, y se encontraba en la relajante y verdosa sala común de Slytherin.

—¿Te ha resultado demasiado duro? —Preguntaba sonriente, con aquella sonrisa que solía mostrar siempre únicamente para el rubio y que él parecía no notar nunca—. Tener que llevarle los deberes a esa Granger como si fueses su criado, acabarán pagando por ello Draco, tu padre no permitirá que esto se quede así.

Pansy lo miró esperando una reacción afirmativa, el brillo característico de maldad en sus ojos grises o simplemente una respuesta detallada de lo repugnante que resultaba la presencia de aquella sangre sucia. Pero Draco parecía una estatua de piedra sin emociones, como si estuviese lejos de allí en un mundo aparte. Hacía ya algún tiempo que su rubio mostraba expresiones hasta ahora desconocidas, y ella no podía negar que estaba sumamente preocupada, pues algo en su interior le advertía de que podía perderlo, y a una Slytherin nadie le quita lo que es suyo.

Draco, en cambio, analizaba las palabras de la morena con demasiada preocupación, más de la que le gustaría admitir ¿Cómo demonios no había reparado en la reacción de su padre ante todo esto? Estaba más que claro de que se enteraría, si no era por él, sería a manos de otra persona. Su mente se dirigió rápidamente a Snape, pero no tardó en desechar la idea, el profesor parecía demasiado distanciado de sus problemas como para tomarse tales molestias. Resolvió finalmente que la única forma de no levantar sospechas era decírselo a sus padres él mismo, de la forma que solo un Malfoy podía hacerlo.

—Draco… —Pansy volvió a intentar reclamar su atención, pero esta vez, notó algo en su voz que hizo al chico prestarle parte de ella—. ¿No es esa la lechuza de tu familia?

Justo delante suya, la majestuosa y gran lechuza real perteneciente a su familia extendía la pata en su dirección. Miró hacia los lados, asustado de la extraña presencia y preguntándose cómo había entrado.

—Fui yo —La voz de Zabini, a sus espaldas, contestó la pregunta no formulada de Draco—. Cuando llegué a la entrada me la encontré esperando justo al lado de la pared, debe ser algo importante para que te traiga el mensaje a estas horas y no en el correo mañanero.

Por supuesto, Zabini siempre hablando demasiado, intuyendo de más. Siempre había sido uno de sus mejores amigos, pero no soportaba esa característica tan usual suya de meterse tanto donde nadie le llama. Draco sabía perfectamente el motivo de porque su lechuza llegaba a esas horas, sus padres sabían que nadie debía interceptar sus cartas, no ahora que el señor oscuro había vuelto y aquello debía guardarse bajo el mayor de los silencios.

Desató la carta intentando que sus manos no temblasen, ante todo, debía guardar cualquier signo de debilidad para si mismo. Cuando acabó se llevó la lechuza hacia la pared que utilizaban de entrada y salida y le ordenó que fuese a descansar en la lechucería. Deseaba abrir la carta cuanto antes, pero no quería hacerlo allí delante de todos ellos. Pansy, Zabini y hasta Nott le miraban con curiosidad y prudencia, no molestarían nunca a Malfoy, lo respetaban, pero podían intuir que algo estaba mal en él desde que había empezado el curso.

Draco, por su parte, respiró profundamente y empezó a desenvolver la carta allí mismo a pesar de que deseaba subir a los dormitorios. No les daría más razones de sospecha.

 _"Querido Draco,_

 _Tu padre y yo estamos muy disgustados ante las últimas noticias recibidas. Sabíamos que las cosas en ese colegio nunca habían funcionado correctamente, pero las extravagancias de ese loco director nunca habían mancillado nuestra estirpe de esta forma. Una vulgar sangre sucia jamás debería poder enseñar a alguien que tiene mil veces más sangre mágica que ella en sus venas. Un ultraje en toda regla, algo que debe ser redimido._

 _Pero no temas Draco, tu padre se encargará de utilizar todo su poder en el ministerio para que reciba el castigo que se merece, a pesar de que tú pareces haber tomado también cartas en el asunto. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, no esperábamos menos._

 _Por último, también he de expresar en esta carta nuestro descontento ante tu incumplimiento de lo único que te hemos pedido. A pesar de que te repetimos una y otra vez que pasases desapercibido, te has metido en más líos que en todos los anteriores años de tu educación mágica. Pensábamos que tenías claras tus prioridades, y que tu padre y yo te habíamos educado con los mejores valores. No olvides a donde perteneces._

 _Narcissa Malfoy."_

Una pequeña sonrisa de derrota afloró en su rostro en cuanto terminó de leer la carta de su madre. Era de esperar que tarde o temprano sucediese algo así, sabía de sobra que sus padres tenían contactos hasta en el mismísimo infierno.

—¿Todo bien Draco? —Preguntó Pansy con preocupación, deseaba más que nunca acercarse y demostrarle un poco de cariño, pero su expresión la echaba para atrás.

—Oh sí, por supuesto, mis padres ya están al tanto de lo sucedido y no tardarán en tomar cartas en el asunto.

Una sonrisa colectiva apareció en las caras de sus amigos, incluso en las Crabbe y Goyle. Algunas eran maliciosas, esperaban la peor de las consecuencias para Granger, otras simplemente disfrutaban ante el atisbo de triunfo.

—Iré a acostarme ya, esta noticia es perfecta para irse a dormir con la conciencia tranquila.

Sin esperar respuesta de ninguno, se dirigió a las escaleras y se perdió entre las puertas de los dormitorios hasta encontrar la suya. Sí, sin duda necesitaba meditar sobre aquello. En otras circunstancias no podía negar que se habría alegrado de que su padre interviniera, pues siempre que Lucius Malfoy intervenía solía conseguir lo que se proponía, aunque no siempre había sido así por culpa de Potter. Una parte oculta de su mente deseó con todas sus fuerzas que esta vez sucediese algo que impidiese que su padre intentase hundir a Granger, ella ni siquiera tenía la culpa de que le ofreciesen darle clases.

—¿Pero qué demonios estás pensando? —Se preguntó presa de la ira instantánea por esos pensamientos deshonrosos. —¡Por supuesto que tiene la culpa, esa maldita sangre sucia siempre ha tenido la maldita culpa de todo!

Tenía la culpa de esos sentimientos que lo hacían sentirse humano, y por lo tanto, vulnerable. Tenía la culpa de provocarlo siempre, de atreverse a cuestionarlo como nunca nadie había hecho, ¿Porqué demonios se estaba volviendo tan loco por culpa de una despreciable chiquilla que no le llegaba ni a la punta de los zapatos?

Remordimientos, tenía remordimientos por todo lo que había ocasionado a Hermione Granger, pero también sabía que podría vivir con ello toda la vida. Si esa era su penitencia, la cumpliría de buen grado.

Cerró los ojos y se tiró, literalmente, sobre la mullida cama de sábanas de terciopelo verde. Al menos sus padres no tenían sospechas, su accidente en el aula de Transformaciones había sido la excusa perfecta para que sus se sintieran orgullosos, como había sido siempre y como debía seguir siéndolo.

* * *

Cuando Draco Malfoy abandonó la enfermería, una pequeña sonrisa asomó en el rostro de la castaña. Una sonrisa que pretendía ser de triunfo, pero que poco a poco se transformó en una irremediablemente culpable. Había logrado superar el primer encuentro con éxito y tenía que obligarse a si misma a apartar esa culpa de su mente y a pensar en positivo. El haber superado la primera parte había sido demasiada buena suerte en un solo día.

Se incorporó levemente y recorrió la estancia en busca del rastro de Madame Pomfrey. En cuanto descubrió que estaba completamente sola, tomó el espejo que había al lado de sus libros de texto y se dedicó a observar su expresión sobre el cristal. Le había resultado demasiado difícil aguantar los nervios y la presión, pero estaba segura de que su mirada no había dado muestras de flaqueza o de reconocimiento en ningún momento, ¿Sería siempre igual de difícil? Esperaba que no.

Cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre la cama. El dolor de la herida estalló en su cabeza infligiéndole grandes descargas particularmente dolorosas, pero trató de aguantarlo lo mejor posible, ahora no tenía tiempo de dejarse dominar por ello. Con los ojos todavía cerrados, trató de llevar su mente a otro lugar, tratar de distraerla para que desapareciese la molestia, y casi sin darse cuenta, los recuerdos de su plan perfecto se arremolinaron en su mente dispuestos a salir.

 _Había Parpadeado ligeramente cuando por fin logró despertar del profundo sueño. Descolocada como nunca antes lo había estado, y con un fuerte dolor punzante en la zona derecha de su cabeza, Hermione se había llevado la mano inconscientemente a las vendas mientras poco a poco los recuerdos amenazaban con empezar a manifestarse en pequeños flashes de luces intensas. Continuó parpadeando hasta alcanzar un punto de nitidez, y entonces, dos caras muy familiares le sonreían con una mezcla de asombro y susto._

 _—¿Hermione? —El pelirrojo no pudo aguantar sus ganas frenéticas de saber como se encontraba su amiga, pero en el fondo, lo que más deseaba era saber que le había hecho el hurón perdedor._

 _—Hm… —Compuso una pequeña mueca e intentó sentarse sobre los fuertes almohadones de su espalda, pero se mareó._

 _Ambos chicos corrieron en su ayuda y la sujetaron con delicadeza, ayudándola a colocarse en una posición cómoda. No sabían qué hacer ante una situación como esa, ¿Debían acaso llamar a la señora Pomfrey de inmediato? ¿O tal vez sería buen momento de interrogarla sobre Malfoy? Se morían de ganas de conocer lo sucedido._

 _—¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Quieres que llamemos a Madame Pomfrey?_

 _—No… —Negó insistentemente, lo último que quería ahora era sentir los cuidados de Pomfrey—. Necesito ordenar mis ideas…_

 _Los dos guardaron un profundo silencio cuando su amiga cerró los ojos y permitió que los recuerdos entraran libremente. La aula de Transformaciones pasó fugazmente como un rayo de luz y todos los recuerdos de lo sucedido la inundaron. Veía a Draco dejarse caer a su lado, escuchaba su voz preguntándole si podía oírla con un deje de desesperación impropio del Slytherin. Estaba asustado, y lo que era aún peor, parecía preocupado._

 _—Malfoy hizo que una de las cajas de música con la que estábamos practicando me golpease la cabeza —Les resumió con incomodidad, quería librarse de explicaciones._

 _—¿Con que así fue eh? —Inquirió Ron arrastrando las palabras. Sacó su varita con un movimiento tan rápido que mareó a Hermione—. Lo pagará_

 _Harry, el cual se esperaba una reacción así, tomó al pelirrojo de la túnica y lo arrastró de nuevo a su sitio. Sabía perfectamente que luchar contra Malfoy ahora solo les traería problemas, aunque debía confesar que ganas no le faltaban._

 _—No lo hizo aposta —Se apresuró a decir la castaña—. Estaba enfadado y golpeó accidentalmente la caja de música..._

 _—Si claro, accidentalmente —Ron la interrumpió fastidiado, no podía creer lo inocente que llegaba a ser su mejor amiga a veces—. Draco Malfoy nunca hace nada accidentalmente Hermione, deberías saberlo._

 _—Pero esto si, Ronald._

 _Mantuvieron un breve juego de miradas serias en el que Harry pudo leer en los ojos de Hermione que ella lo creía de verdad._

 _—¿Por qué estás tan segura de ello?_

 _Hermione lo meditó unos segundos. Sabía de sobra que sus amigos la tomarían por loca, pero, ¿Qué remedio le quedaba? Ellos no habían presenciado aquello._

 _—Porque recuerdo perfectamente su cara de asustado, por primera vez toda su seguridad se había esfumado, estaba sorprendido de lo que había hecho —Les narró cruzándose de brazos—. Incluso me preguntó si estaba bien, aquel no era el Malfoy de siempre._

 _—¡Pero eso es normal! —Ron estalló en su asiento—. Estaba asustado porque su intento de broma había llegado demasiado lejos, incluso para él._

 _Hermione podía notar como las orejas de su amigo se encendían de tal forma que adquirían tonos rojizos nada saludables. Desechó al instante la idea de intentar convencerlo ¿Pero podría hacerlo con Harry? Eran demasiados años de rivalidad para que algo así resultase creíble._

 _—Sé lo que vi —Sentenció mirando solo a Harry, pero el chico no parecía tener nada que decir, estaba perdido en sus cavilaciones internas._

 _—No, no sabes lo que viste —Le rebatió su otro amigo—. Por si no lo recuerdas, te acababan de golpear en la cabeza. Por lo que estoy viendo todavía tienes secuelas._

 _Hermione apretó fuertemente los puños sobre el colchón obligándose a si misma a relajarse. No merecía la pena perder los nervios por lo mismo de siempre._

 _—No sé qué pensar Hermione —Harry habló por primera vez—. Todas las evidencias están en contra de Malfoy, como siempre._

 _—Entonces tendrás que confiar en mi palabra._

 _Pero ninguno de ellos parecía muy predispuesto a ello y aquello la sobrepasó. Su mente empezó a pensar frenéticamente, buscando algún dato oculto que le permitiese alzarse con la verdad. Los miró cabreada, mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta que se hizo sangre._

 _—Si no confiáis en mi palabra, entonces tendré que demostrarlo._

 _—¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo? —Preguntó Ronald escépticamente. —Ni siquiera sabes que quieres demostrar…_

 _—Quiero demostrar que Draco Malfoy no es tan malo como lo hemos pintado todos estos años._

 _No supo el qué la llevó a decir eso, pero se encontró a si misma olvidando por un momento todos aquellos años de odiosa rivalidad, junto con sus pesadillas nada agradables del último año, y buscando algún atisbo de compasión en todas aquellas miradas de hielo._

 _—Tal vez pueda servirme del golpe para formar una especie de… tregua._

 _Harry casi podía ver como la mente de su mejor amiga trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz. Sabía que cuando algo entraba en su cabecita, pocas veces solía parar hasta conseguir lo que fuera que se propusiera, pero esta vez era distinto, se trataba de Malfoy, podía ser incluso peligroso._

 _—Hermione… —Susurró el chico de gafas. —No podemos dejar que te acerques a Malfoy, puede acabar haciéndote algo peor que un golpe en la cabeza._

 _—Hay formas y formas de intentarlo Harry —Replicó sonriendo por primera vez, pues ya tenía una especie de plan pensado—. Solo tenéis que ayudarme._

 _Harry y Ron se miraron automáticamente, buscando en la mirada del otro una respuesta convincente que no defraudase a su amiga. Harry sabía, muy a su pesar, que no podía dejar a Hermione sola en un lío, pues tenía muy claro que aunque ellos dos se negasen ella lo intentaría de todas formas. Tal vez ni siquiera fuese una mala idea, él mismo había sentido que Malfoy se traía algo entre manos, y aunque sabía que las ideas de su amiga eran equivocadas, podría servir para descubrir al menos que tramaba el rubio._

 _—Si no queda más remedio… —Soltó al fin._

 _Ron estaba dispuesto a replicar, pero en cuanto vio la sonrisa radiante de la castaña, casi esperanzadora, no se vio capaz de ello. Se limitó a asentir, sin saber muy bien que demonios asentía._

 _—Entonces, acercaos… —Les pidió en un susurro, y no volvió a hablar hasta que se aseguró de que todo estaba en orden—. Cuando yo os lo diga, os levantareis e iréis en busca de Madame Pomfrey para decirle que he vuelto a despertarme, pero esta vez algo malo ha sucedido. Le asegurareis que he perdido la memoria._


	9. Entre clases

**Al fin traigo el capitulo! xD Siento haber tardado más que otras veces, pero es de momento el capitulo más largo que he escrito del fic, y seguramente el que más me he pensado aunque ya tenía la idea general, así que espero que me haya quedado bien xD!**

 **Como siempre, me gustaría agradecerlos los Reviews y todas las visitas :D En cuanto pueda os contesto por que ahora he de irme corriendo a trabajar xD! pero no me olvido!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta Obra pertenecen enteramente a J.K Rowling, yo solo me limito a tomarlos prestados para escribir esta pequeña historia :)!**

* * *

 **Entre clases**

Tomó aire varias veces antes de decidirse a entrar en la enfermería. Se había pasado el fin de semana meditando sobre muchas cosas, la mayoría de las cuales incluía la palabra mortífago, pero sobretodo, se había pasado aquellos dos días pensando en que se encontraría la próxima vez que acudiese a cumplir su castigo. Tal vez hoy Granger se hubiese olvidado de hablar, o tal vez había perdido la vista, o el oído, o cualquier cosa mala que pudiese traer secuelas. A Draco no le habría sorprendido encontrarla llena de pústulas venenosas cuando al fin cruzó el umbral, pero aquellos ojos almendrados seguían igual que la última vez. Tomó aire de nuevo, consiguiendo relajándose notoriamente ¿Debía alegrarse o entristecerse por ello?

Se acercó caminando como un autómata hacia la pequeña mesita donde todavía reposaban los libros que él mismo había dejado allí el viernes. Parecía que la castaña ni siquiera se había dignado a intentar hacer los deberes, y eso era tan raro e inverosímil, que las pocas dudas que quedaban en la mente sobre si aquello era verdad se disolvieron. Granger nunca habría dejado un trabajo sin entregar si estuviese en sus cabales. Aun así, su deber era seguir trayéndole los deberes, y no iba a dejar de hacerlo porque la chica no los hiciese.

—Aquí tienes lo de hoy Ganger —Dijo fríamente, con un leve tono de su ya típica superioridad. Entonces reparó en un pequeño detalle que no había visto desde la entrada. Varios pergaminos enrollados descansaban pegados a los libros de texto—. Vaya Granger ¿Al final tuviste ayuda?

—Oh sí, me ayudaron dos amigos —Le respondió, y Draco no necesitó que dijese nada más para saber de quien se trataba. Los idiotas de Potter y Weasley siempre tan serviciales, siempre tan extremadamente repulsivos.

Pero Hermione parecía contenta con aquella idea, no perdía la sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban con la misma inocencia que la última vez. Retiró la mirada rápidamente y se recriminó ser tan débil. De ahora en adelante debería evitar mirarla a los ojos si quería sobrevivir.

—Tú no quisiste ayudarme.

No sonó a acusación, si no a una simple afirmación que a Draco no le pasó desapercibida. Por supuesto que no la había ayudado, hacer algo así sería hundirse más en el barro, tal vez significaría hundirse para siempre, y no estaba dispuesto a que eso sucediera. Empezó a guardar los trabajos de la castaña perezosamente, y cuando finalmente terminó, sacó un nuevo rollo de pergamino con los deberes que el idiota de Potter le comunicado. Por primera vez, odiaba no compartir todas sus clases con los Gryffindors, así al menos no tendría que hablarle al cara rajada.

Pero, en cambio, a Hermione aquella situación tan tranquila estaba empezando a desquiciarla interiormente. Observaba como el rubio guardaba sus trabajos y sacaba el pergamino en completo silencio, estrujándose el cerebro en busca de alguna forma de retenerlo, de entablar algún tipo de conversación, y el hecho de tener que mantener aquella firme serenidad, no la ayudaba en absoluto.

—¿Por qué no me ayudaste? —Preguntó entonces, insistiendo en lo anterior—. Ni siquiera me has dicho como te llamas.

Draco suspiró profundamente, haciendo muy evidente que no tenía ni ganas ni intención de mantener ningún tipo de charla amistosa con ella, pero no se rendiría fácilmente.

—Es tan sencillo que hasta tú podrás comprenderlo Granger —Le dijo con palabras cargadas de desprecio—. Tú y yo no somos amigos.

Hermione apretó fuertemente la mandíbula para contener la mueca de desprecio. Algo en su interior se esperaba que llegase a ser sencillo, pero ya no quedaba ni rastro de aquel Draco que había visto en el aula de Transformaciones. Parecía que habían retrocedido un paso atrás cuando realmente nunca habían dado ni un solo paso hacia delante.

—Y en cuanto a mi nombre… —Continuó—. Solo te lo diré una vez, me llamo Draco Malfoy, que no se te olvide de nuevo.

—Pues yo no veo ningún obstáculo para que no podamos ser amigos.

Draco abrió los ojos de tal forma que Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una leve risita. Estaba más que claro que ni en mil años el rubio querría ser su amigo. Draco tomó con cuidado un trozo de su corbata y se lo mostró, como si aquello fuese la cosa más evidente del mundo.

—¿Ves esto? Slytherin —Sin darle tiempo a replicar, rodeó la cama de la chica y se acercó a la silla que se encontraba al otro lado, donde reposaban las prendas de Hermione. Tomó con expresión de asco su corbata y se la enseñó—. Gryffindor.

Soltó la corbata automáticamente después de pronunciar el nombre de su casa y se limpió la mano con ansia contra su túnica. Hermione necesitó todo su autocontrol para no darle otro de sus puñetazos en toda la cara. A veces Malfoy podía resultar el ser más despreciable del planeta, pero ella no se iba a rendir.

—No veo cual es la diferencia, son solo colores —Respondió con calma.

Aquello aún sorprendió más a un Draco que ya de por si estaba asustado, parecía demasiado confundido como para siquiera moverse. Hermione sintió que podía leer los pensamientos del rubio en su expresión, él creía que se había vuelto loca.

—Parece que el golpe te ha afectado a las neuronas —Lo dijo sin pararse a pensar, pero entonces reparó en un detalle que se le había pasado por alto—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que recuerdas?

La castaña pudo entender a la perfección lo que realmente quería saber Draco. Seguramente se preguntaba si ella había presenciado su momento de debilidad, aquellos segundos en los que su dura máscara de indiferencia se rompió en el aula de Transformaciones.

—Gracias a Harry, Ron y la señora Pomfrey hemos descubierto que puedo recordar como hacer magia, los hechizos y también la teoría —Recitó con su característico tono, pues Hermione no estaba dispuesta a dejar que sus notas bajasen—. Pero soy incapaz de reconocer a nadie, ni tampoco el colegio ni ningún otro lugar.

Malfoy formó una sonrisa irónica. Solo en alguien como Granger prevalecerían los conocimientos antes que sus recuerdos personales.

—Eso es porque tu vida social es más escasa que la de un ladrillo, sabelotodo —Soltó con la esperanza de espantarla. Draco solo deseaba quitársela de encima, pues no sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría sin rendirse ante aquella oportunidad de oro—. ¿Por qué no llamas a Potter y Weasley y a mi me dejas en paz?

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse. Necesitaba con urgencia salir de aquel ambiente que lo consumía, era como si Hermione Granger succionase su capa de indiferencia y después la hiciera trozos sin piedad.

—Espera, tengo algo para ti —Dijo ella entonces, como si se le hubiese olvidado algo de suma importancia. Rebuscó unos instantes entre sus mantas para luego sacar un pequeño trozo de pergamino—. Una tal profesora McGonagall me dio esto.

Pudo notar al instante la tensión que cubrió el cuerpo de Malfoy nada más mencionar el nombre de la jefa de su casa. Algo le dijo que el joven Slytherin se imaginaba lo que McGonagall quería decirle y no parecía gustarle. Draco tomó el pergamino fingiendo no darle importancia y lo desenvolvió despacio. Leyó el contenido en silencio, pero Hermione podía notar como fruncía el ceño levemente.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —No pudo evitar preguntar en cuanto vio como se lo guardaba en el bolsillo.

—Nada que te importe Granger.

Esta vez casi corrió hacia las puertas dobles de la enfermería. Granger podía esperar sentada si pensaba que iba a contarle sus problemas o preocupaciones por el simple hecho de que no podía recordar nada, su sangre seguía estando igual de sucia que el primer día que distinguió su melena tupida sobre todas las demás en los botes de primer año.

—No eres mala persona Draco Malfoy, no sé por que te empeñas en demostrar lo contrario.

Y ahí estaba, había soltado la frase que tantas ganas tenía de decir y ni siquiera podía comprobar cual había sido el efecto que había tenido en Malfoy. Él seguía de espaldas, con la mano todavía apoyada sobre el pomo de la puerta.

—Tu no sabes nada —Fue lo único que logró decir, destilando más rabia que nunca, para después salir de la enfermería.

Hermione tragó saliva en un intento de relajarse. Lanzó un largo suspiró y se dejó caer sobre los almohadones que protegían su espalda. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a moverse con la suficiente delicadeza de no sentir fuertes punzadas en la herida, pero esta vez no le importó, estaba demasiado sorprendida por el encuentro con el rubio.

Había salido tremendamente mal y ella lo sabía a la perfección. Se recriminó mentalmente el haber esperado como una tonta que Malfoy sacase su lado más humano por el simple hecho de que ella no podía recordarle. Desde ese mismo instante supo lo difícil que iba a suponerle todo aquello, y no estaba muy segura de si debía plantarse o no. Su mente la llevó automáticamente hacia sus dos amigos, ninguno de ellos estaba de acuerdo con aquello, pero lo hacían por ella ¿Debía rendirse y darles la razón?

Entonces recordó donde estaban ellos en aquel momento y frunció el ceño con frustración. Nadie deseaba más que ella que acudir a la segunda reunión del ED. Recordó con impotencia el día en el que habían acudido a aquel pestilente bar para reunir a gente dispuesta a aprender, dispuesta a llegar a luchar algún día contra el que no debe ser nombrado, y ahora ella estaba anclada a aquella cama sin posibilidad de estar en primera fila, fiel a Harry hasta el final. Las lágrimas parecían querer brotar de sus ojos y entonces se sintió tremendamente egoísta y entendió que aquello era una total y absoluta locura, que Draco Malfoy no era bueno, ni lo sería nunca.

Un ruido que solo podía asociar con las puertas de la enfermería la despertó de su pequeño ensueño. Miró rápidamente hacia allí y se encontró con la mirada de desconcierto de chico que ocupaba hasta hacía escasos minutos sus pensamientos. Buscó con la mirada intentando comprender que demonios quería él ahora, y halló la respuesta a los pies de su cama. Se había olvidado la mochila.

Pero Draco no parecía tener intención de querer cogerla. Tan solo se limitaba a mirarla con aquel extraño desconcierto en los ojos grises, reprimiendo un tremendo impulso de demostrar preocupación. Había entrado en la enfermería con la única idea de recuperar su mochila con bastante rabia, pues lo último que deseaba era volver a tener que enfrentarse a Granger, pero lo que se había encontrado al traspasar las puertas dobles, traspasó también su debilitado y frío corazón.

La encontró sobre la cama, recostada, y con la mirada más triste que jamás había visto nunca. Sus ojos caramelo estaban brillantes, casi opacos, con las lágrimas a punto de florecer, y el impulso de correr y limpiarselas lo embargó casi totalmente. Nunca había visto, en todos aquellos años, a Hermione Granger llorar. La había visto rabiosa, al borde de los nervios, e incluso recordaba con verdadero desprecio el golpe que le había propinado en la cara, precisamente por ello,no pudo evitar preguntarse que demonios le sucedía, y casi entendió la respuesta al instante. Tenía que ser irremediablemente su culpa, él le había hablado de malas maneras, y ella no estaba acostumbrada a sus insultos, porque no los recordaba.

En ese momento la realidad le abofeteó fuertemente en la cara, y sin darse casi cuenta, sus ojos atormentados se cruzaron con la inmensa tristeza de los castaños, sintiendo que si no los apartaba en ese mismo momento, estaría perdido.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó sin ser muy consciente de lo que estaba diciendo. Sintió enseguida la sorpresa en los ojos de Hermione, y solo fue esa mirada de asombro lo que lo obligó a recuperar a la fuerza su completa máscara de indiferencia—. Olvídalo.

Casi corrió hacia su mochila y la tomó ágilmente, necesitaba salir de aquel espantoso lugar cuanto antes. La colocó sobre sus hombros, descargando parte de su frustración en el movimiento, y se dirigió de nuevo a la salida prometiéndose a si mismo que no se giraría, que no volvería a mirar aquellos ojos, pero eso no evitó que, desgraciadamente, escuchase la respuesta de ella.

—Ahora estoy mejor, gracias —Susurró con voz queda, haciendo al rubio sentir un pequeño escalofrío.

Cuando salió de la enfermería, Draco Malfoy no sabía como debía sentirse ni que demonios había pasado en el interior de aquella estancia, ahora que podía respirar aire fresco, no pudo evitar recriminarse una y mil veces aquellas actitudes sin sentido y tan poco dignas de un Slytherin y menos de un Malfoy. En cambio, algo totalmente distinto estaba pasando por la mente de Hermione Granger, la cual sonreía de forma triunfal sin poder evitarlo. No sabía de que se trataba, ni tampoco lo que había leído en aquellos ojos grisáceos, pero le habían dado la fuerza de voluntad que creía perdida.

* * *

Draco se había pasado toda la mañana del martes perdido en un mundo aparte, Y a ninguno de sus compañeros de Slytherin se les escapaba el extraño estado de ánimo del rubio,. Sabían que Draco últimamente se caracterizaba por un mal humor que les ponía los pelos de punta, pero hoy, parecía que la cosa había empeorado incluso más. Habían sido dos las veces que Pansy había intentado acercarse al chico de las más melosas formas, y acabó casi al borde de las lágrimas ante la actitudes poco caballerosas del chico. Draco Malfoy nunca la había rechazado, no cuando ella se ofrecía de esa forma para crear una atmósfera más íntima entre los dos. Algo iba rematadamente mal.

En un intento desesperado de recuperar la atención de Draco, decidió seguirle a la enfermería con intención de ayudarle con su estúpido y vulgar castigo, pues Pansy estaba segura de que ese era el mayor problema del joven Slytherin. Para él debía ser demasiado humillante tener que acudir día tras día a los pies de Granger como si fuese un simple elfo doméstico. Lo siguió con cuidado durante todo el recorrido, preguntándose cual sería el mejor momento para dejarse ver, pero solo cuando el rubio tocó las puertas de la enfermería reunió el valor suficiente para acercársele por la espalda.

—¡Draco! —Lo llamó mientras corría hacia él y lo abrazaba por la espalda. Instantáneamente notó como el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba notoriamente bajo sus brazos—. Pensé que tal vez quisieras compañía…

Parecía que Draco no tenía intención de responderle, ni siquiera parecía que desease moverse, pero entonces, se giró con un rápido movimiento y la tomó por la barbilla, para luego depositar sus fríos labios sobre los de la morena. Pansy sintió un cosquilleo de victoria que la recorrió de arriba a bajo, pero Draco simplemente no sintió nada. Ni el placer de poderío que solía embargarlo siempre que una mujer se derretía así en sus brazos, ni ningún tipo de satisfacción.

—Será mejor que te vayas —Le dijo al separarse, sabía que Pansy ya no pondría pegas después de aquel beso. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa atontada y asintió febrilmente—. Después nos vemos.

Pero cuando Pansy se alejó y se perdió entre la marea de estudiantes, tuvo la certeza de que no se verían. La última cosa que deseaba ahora mismo era pasar un rato a solas con Pansy Parkinson. Respiró hondo e intentó calmar sus nervios. Tenía que admitir que ya no podía negar el miedo que le suscitaba pasar ese pequeño instante a solas con Granger. Deseó internamente que Potter y su sombra estuviesen acompañándola y abrió al fin las puertas.

En el interior reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Observó con disgusto cada rincón de la sala, pero solo se encontró con un alumno de Hufflepuff desmayado en una cama en el otro extremo y a la nueva Granger completamente a solas. Draco maldijo su suerte, aunque ya se estaba acostumbrado, y se acercó despacio pero con decisión a la mesa de la chica, donde reposaban nuevos trozos de pergamino enrollados, y se dispuso a tomarlos. Sentía la mirada de la castaña clavada en él mientras guardaba sus deberes, la presión de la situación lo estaba matando.

Los pergaminos perfectamente hechos de la Gryffindor le recordaron la nota de McGonagall y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, aquella maldita profesora no dejaba de intentar humillarlo, pero acabaría vengándose, por supuesto que lo haría, pero de momento tendría que aguantarse y al parecer, Granger no necesitaba ningún tipo de ayuda. Pensó en lo irónico que resultaba que ella empezase dándole clases y acabase siendo él al que le obligan a ayudarle a ella.

—Muchas gracias —Dijo la chica de melena densa y castaña, rompiendo así el silencio que reinaba entre los dos.

—No lo hago porque quiera Granger, estoy castigado —Le recordó mientras guardaba el último pergamino un tanto furioso. No le gustaba nada esa actitud sincera y alegre que ella mantenía.

—Sí, ya me lo han dicho, pero aun así he de agradecértelo —Insistió formando una leve sonrisa amigable. Aquello a Draco le pareció el colmo. Necesitaba urgentemente volver a crear aquella enemistad que los caracterizaba.

—¿Y te han dicho quién te golpeó Granger? —Le preguntó señalandose a si mismo con orgullo, pero ella tan solo incrementó su sonrisa, para su propia frustración personal.

—Me han dicho que fuiste tú, aunque no lo recuerde, pero también me dijeron que fue un accidente —Explicó encogiéndose de hombros y retándole así importancia—. Todo el mundo se equivoca alguna vez.

La rabia inundó a Draco como si le cayese un cubo de lava ardiendo encima. Aquello era más de lo que podía aguantar, debía poner el freno y debía ponerlo justo ahora.

—¿Y de verdad te piensas que fue un accidente? No me hagas reír —Soltó formando una sonrisa ladeada de satisfacción—. Como comprenderás, no iba a decir delante de los profesores que lo hice aposta Granger, incluso tú puedes comprender eso.

—No te creo —Replicó Hermione apretando los labios con fuerza, era muy consciente de lo que había visto, y no permitiría que intentase cambiar su punto de vista, pero la carcajada que soltó el rubio al escuchar su respuesta le heló la sangre.

—No me hagas reír —Repitió sin dejar de soltar aquella molesta risa cargada de maldad—. Lo hice porque deseaba hacerlo, y es una pena que no acabases peor Granger, pero al menos mis padres están orgullosos de mi intento. La gente como tú no merece existir.

—¿La gente como yo? —Lo preguntó sin apenas darse cuenta, pero sabía muy bien lo que venía a continuación.

—Los asquerosos sangre sucia como tú, Granger, deberíais estar bajo tierra —Draco no fue muy consciente de en que momento había perdido tanto los papeles, pero en el momento en el que razonó su última frase, se arrepintió tremendamente.

A pesar de haber escuchado aquel insulto cientos de veces a lo largo de los años, a Hermione nunca le había dolido tanto escucharlo como en ese momento. Él le estaba tratando de decir que no quería siguiese viviendo, que si por él fuese, ya estaría muerta, y no pudo soportarlo mucho más tiempo.

—Lárgate Malfoy… —Susurró con toda su ira contenida, pues a pesar de todo, sabía que debía seguir fingiendo—. Y no vuelvas, si puede ser, piérdete para siempre de mi vista, nos harías un favor a los dos.

Draco se giró automáticamente y salió de la estancia dando grandes zancadas. Deseaba mirarla a los ojos, pero su cobardía lo había impedido ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal si aquello era precisamente lo que quería desde el principio? ¿Por qué parecía que su corazón se quería partir en dos si él mismo lo había organizado? Se concentró en intentar centrarse en que había actuado correctamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su lado Slytherin parecía haber despertado de un profundo sueño. Ya no se sentía una serpiente dormida, pero si un ser despreciable. Draco no tenía claro que prefería ser, pero si lo que prefería no sentir.

De forma inconsciente miró el reloj y comprobó que estaba llegando tarde a su castigo con Snape ¿Había algo que no le saliese mal? Aligeró el paso y casi corrió hacia las mazmorras, intentando enterrar en lo más hondo los sentimientos de su atormentado corazón.


	10. Circunstancias especiales

**¡Hola a todos! aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo. En este caso, la mayor parte de él es narrado por Hermione, y probablemente el siguiente también. Ha llegado el momento de ver las cosas un poquito desde su punto de vista. :D**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta Obra pertenecen enteramente a J.K Rowling, yo solo me limito a tomarlos prestados para escribir esta pequeña historia :)!**

* * *

 **Circunstancias especiales**

Draco subía las escaleras que lo llevaban directo al despacho de Snape intentando recuperar el aliento. Se había obligado a si mismo a no pensar en cierta chica castaña que lo perseguía allá a donde fuese ya que ahora tenía asuntos más importantes que atender. Era muy consciente de que la había cagado de una forma tan tremenda que ni siquiera tenía sentido seguirse lamentando. Había perdido su única posibilidad de entablar algún tipo de relación con Hermione Granger y debía alegrarse de ello. Se intentó contentar a si mismo pensando que al menos ya no tendría que volver a poner nunca más a prueba sus instintos, ella nunca querría volver a entablar ningún tipo de conversación con él, y mucho menos ningún tipo de amistad.

Alcanzó al fin la entrada del despacho y llamó dos veces seguidas con suma rapidez, deseando que Snape le tuviese aún un mínimo de aprecio para no castigarlo durante más horas por llegar tarde. En cuanto escuchó un suave "Adelante", entró en la amplia estancia en penumbra, apenas iluminada por un par de velas. Recorrió la estancia con la mirada, pero todo seguía igual que siempre, los mismos tarros llenos de substancias viscosas y asquerosas no parecían haber sido movidos. Lo única diferencia entre esta visita y todas las anteriores, era la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente.

—Draco —La voz fría e impersonal de Snape lo llamó, y entonces localizó a su profesor en una esquina apartada del despacho, camuflado gracias al color de su característica túnica negra. Por un instante pudo notar que en los ojos de Snape había pena, una profunda tristeza que nunca había visto en él, pero todo volvió a la normalidad fugazmente—. Hoy tendrás que limpiar y separar esas raíces de valeriana, serán necesarias en la próxima clase de pociones.

Draco miró instintivamente hacia la gran mesa del centro y vio con disgusto los cuatro enormes calderos llenos de raíces de valeriana. Enumeró mentalmente el tiempo que tardaría en realizar aquella tarea y decidió que en estos casos lo mejor era simplemente no pensar. Se acercó despacio, resoplando de indignación hasta la mesa, y dejó su mochila en el suelo mientras se arremangaba la túnica.

Comenzó a trabajar desganado, sintiendo bastante asco de tener que ensuciarse las manos, aquello era sin duda una cruel humillación a su persona, pero lo que más le molestaba de toda aquella desagradable situación, era que la profunda mirada de Snape seguía clavada en él. En un momento de valentía, alzó la vista y se encontró de nuevo con los ojos tan inmensamente negros del hombre. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, aquella mirada le hacía sentirse desdichado.

Continuó separando las raíces más rápido, pues quería terminar con la tarea de una vez por todas y largarse de allí, pero conforme fueron pasando las horas, se dio cuenta de que no era tan sencillo como en un principio había deseado. Estaba cansado, sucio y harto, pero seguía separando las raíces buenas de las malas como si se le fuese la vida en ello, no sabía muy bien el porqué, pero necesitaba salir cuanto antes, aquel ambiente parecía consumirlo como si estuviese delante de un dementor.

—Creo que ya está bien por hoy —Afirmó Snape desde su rincón, con una voz profundamente fría—. Podrás continuar el próximo martes, tengo muchas más todavía en el armario de pociones.

Draco soltó un profundo resoplido de indignación, pero aceptó de buen grado la oferta de irse. Cogió su mochila con una fuerza que creía no tener y se alejó dando grandes zancadas hasta la puerta que pondría al fin distancias entre él y el profesor.

—Draco, espera un momento —Le pidió con tono serio.

El susodicho sintió que había llegado el momento que había estado esperando todo aquel tiempo, así que ladeó la cabeza y quedó cara a cara con su profesor. Fuera lo que fuese que tenía que contarle o sermonearle, le daba igual, quería acabar con aquello ya.

Tal vez fue precisamente por culpa de esa prisa que no se imaginó lo que sucedió entonces. Las palabras de Snape fueron sin lugar a dudas lo último que podía llegar a esperar escuchar por su boca nunca.

* * *

Hermione conocía de sobra que poseía muchos defectos, pero si algo tenía claro, era que sabía muy bien cuando debía rendirse. Con una tristeza que no tenía nada que ver con su derrota, fingió con bastante acierto que una de las tantas pociones que la señora Pomfrey le había dado, con la esperanza de hacerle recuperar la memoria, había funcionado. No necesitó explicárselo a sus amigos, ni ellos tampoco deseaban preguntarle, estaban demasiado felices de ver como Hermione había recapacitado. Se sentían muy contentos de volver a tenerla entre ellos.

Lo que Harry y Ron no sabían era que la Gryffindor se había tragado su orgullo sintiéndose presa de una fuerza más grande, y aunque no lo admitiría nunca, le habían dolido demasiado las palabras de aquel chico que consideraba innombrable, no quería volver a verle, ni hablarle, ni sentir su presencia. Cansada de continuar en aquella estancia que tan malos recuerdos le traía, insistió a Madame Pomfrey de que le dejase retomar las clases cuanto antes, y al día siguiente, ya se encontraba acomodada en la cálida sala común, donde todos sus compañeros le dieron una agradable bienvenida al mismo tiempo que ponían verde a Malfoy, pero aquello no le hizo sentirse mejor.

No tardó tampoco en acudir rápidamente a la profesora McGonagall para pedirle por favor que retirase aquel castigo, pues ya se encontraba lo suficientemente bien para hacer todo por ella misma. Minerva no parecía muy complacida de tener que cambiar sus decisiones, pero finalmente aceptó al ver la enorme necesidad en los ojos de su alumna. Buscó al susodicho entre los pasillos para informar al rubio de la nueva situación, decidiendo finalmente quitarle cuarenta puntos a la casa de Slytherin.

Pero la tranquilidad no llegó para Hermione tan fácilmente a pesar de que deseaba más que nunca volver a su rutina diaria. Dolores Umbridge la abordó en la primera clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras para comunicarle que, lamentablemente, ya no tenía que darle ninguna clase particular más a Draco Malfoy. Se alegró internamente y aceptó de buen grado sus palabras, pero Umbridge no parecía muy satisfecha con su reacción.

—Me habían comunicado que pasaría una temporada en la enfermería señorita Granger —Le había dicho entonces, con el ceño un tanto fruncido, dispuesta a encontrar una forma de molestarle.

Hermione necesitó de veinte verdaderos minutos de constantes explicaciones e insistencia para finalmente convencer a su profesora de que había conseguido recuperarse gracias a los grandes cuidados de la enfermera del colegio.

—Es insoportable —Le comentaba Harry mientras se dirigían a su próxima clase de Cuidado De Criaturas Mágicas. Tanto él como Ron se habían quedado esperando a su amiga en los pasillos—. Yo todavía debo cumplir dos castigos más, y creo que nunca conseguiré que se me borre esta maldita marca.

Harry se arremangó la camisa para mostrarle a la castaña la frase "No debo decir mentiras" que llevaba grabada en la piel, haciéndola estremecerse considerablemente. Aquella mujer era horrible y sus formas de castigo eran casi medievales. Tomó entre sus manos el brazo del moreno y lo examinó con ojo crítico.

—Intentaré preparar alguna poción que te alivie el dolor —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió, pero él parecía contento con su respuesta.

En cuanto salieron al exterior, se aferraron con más fuerza a sus bufandas y se colocaron bien los guantes que llevaban puestos. El invierno se estaba aproximando de forma alarmante y Hermione no recordaba que ninguno de los anteriores años hubiese llegado tan rápido, pero lo asociaba a los extraños sucesos que este año la perseguían. La imagen del odioso rubio cruzó su mente entonces y el rencor que sentía hacia él amenazó con salir a la superficie. Se recordó a si misma que era lo suficientemente madura para que aquello no le afectase, pero cuando vislumbró su melena platinada entre la masa de estudiantes de Slytherin junto a la cabaña de Hagrid, necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarle una maldición desde allí mismo.

Aferró con más fuerza la varita dentro del bolsillo y se dispuso a escuchar la lección del día. Hagrid había decidido continuar con la lección sobre Bowtruckles que la profesora Grubbly-Plank había dejado a medias después de su desastrosa clase con los Thestrals al llegar de las montañas. Tanto Harry como Ron le sonrieron al semi-gigante en señal de afirmación, indicándole que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer, ella simplemente respiraba tranquila ante el hecho de que hubiese entrado en razón.

Habría sido una clase de lo más interesante de no ser por las ininterrumpidas risas de los Slytherins a sus espaldas. De vez en cuanto, se giraba y lanzaba una mirada de odio concretamente a Malfoy, esperando que se callase de una maldita vez, pero él se limitaba a señalarla y hacer varios gestos que indicaban locura. La estaba llamando chiflada.

—¿Has pasado demasiado tiempo con Lunática Lovegood, Granger? —Le había dicho Pansy Parkinson con aquel tono insoportable que solía tener la morena. Hermione decidió ignorar el comentario, no tenía sentido darles lo que buscaban, no a ellos.

—Guarda la varita, Ronald —Le advirtió en cuanto vio como se disponía a hechizar a unos cuantos—. No le des importancia.

A pesar de que fingía muy bien aquella tranquilidad, por dentro estaba más que nerviosa ¿Qué se suponía que les habría contado? Las imágenes de lo sucedido en la enfermería empezaron a desfilar por su mente haciéndola sentir todavía más estúpida de lo que ya se creía ¿De verdad había esperado que Malfoy se hubiese callado todo aquello sin usarlo contra ella? Tal vez los Slytherins no estaban tan equivocados, incluso ella misma empezaba a sentir que estaba loca de remate.

Cuando finalizó la clase, Hermione fue la primera en recoger sus cosas y largarse de allí, necesitaba tiempo a solas, tiempo para pensar en el grave error que había cometido y buscar la fuerza interior para asumirlo y dejarlo atrás.

—Iré a la biblioteca, después nos vemos en la sala común —Les informó al ver la forma en que la sus dos amigos la observaban—. Hasta después.

Emprendió la caminata por el sendero de piedra aliviada al sentir que lo dejaba todo atrás. Cuando alcanzó el interior del castillo se deshizo de la bufanda y la guardó en su mochila sintiéndose reconfortada por el calor del lugar. Todo parecía estar mejor, demasiado bien para ser verdad.

—¿Vas a algún sitio Granger? —Aquella voz que tan bien conocía, tan desagradable y a la vez masculina, surgió a sus espaldas. Se giró con frustración para encontrarse con su sonrisa ladeada.

—Lo más lejos posible de ti, a poder ser —Le respondió, y sin perder el tiempo, continuó caminando como si aquel leve encuentro no hubiese siquiera sucedido, pero él no pensaba ponerle las cosas tan fáciles, por supuesto.

—Me han dicho que ya has recuperado la memoria —Comentó mientras seguía sus pasos—. Una lástima, si quieres mi opinión…

—Pues no, no quiero tu opinión —Le cortó sin siquiera mirarlo, giró al llegar a la esquina y continuó subiendo por unas largas escaleras, nunca había considerado lo lejos que estaba la biblioteca.

—Pero me parece muy extraño que la hayas recuperado tan de repente —Dijo él, deteniéndose un momento a reflexionar. Hermione, en cambio, sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

Draco sonrió inevitablemente cuando la vio detenerse. Al fin y al cabo, había conseguido lo que pretendía, pero ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones del rubio, pues buscaba incansablemente una respuesta coherente a sus sospechas.

—Supongo que ha sido todo gracias a tu gran delicadeza Malfoy, tu intento de hundirme solo ayudó a que recordase la realidad —Soltó al fin, manteniendo los nervios a raya.

—Oh vaya... —Susurró fingiendo lástima ante tal noticia. Se acercó un poco más a ella con el fin de intimidarla sin mucho éxito—. Parece que te ha ido bien escuchar un par de verdades Granger.

Hermione tragó saliva, intentando tragarse así también su rabia. Esta vez no iba a dejar que aquel idiota la hiciese sentirse como si fuese un ser inferior. Emprendió de nuevo la caminata apretando otra vez la varita en el interior de su bolsillo, no se veía muy capaz de aguantar un insulto más de aquel idiota.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —Le preguntó a gritos intentando alcanzarla, pero ella caminaba demasiado deprisa—. Eso es, corre a refugiarte en brazos del apestoso de Weasley, ¿O tal vez del gran Potter? Imagino que estarán encantados de tener de nuevo a alguien que les haga los deberes.

—Piérdete Malfoy —Le advirtió sacando la varita y señalándole con ella, no se andaba con ninguna broma, pero al parecer, Draco no captó la seriedad de sus palabras.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? —Le preguntó socarronamente, sin perder su acostumbrada confianza. Sabía sobradamente que aquella comelibros no se atrevería ni a tocarlo. Estaba equivocado.

— _¡Expulso!_ —Gritó la susodicha despidiendo de su varita un rayo azul que lanzó al rubio por los aires, haciéndolo chocar contra las duras paredes de piedra—. _¡Densaugeo!_

Los dientes de Malfoy empezaron a crecer automáticamente, dando a su propietario un claro aspecto de castor. Hermione pudo ver el horror en la mirada del chico y no pudo evitar sonreír sintiéndose victoriosa. Había usado el mismo hechizo que el Slytherin había lanzado contra ella el curso anterior.

—Donde las dan las toman Malfoy —Le dijo sin perder la sonrisa, la cual se iba incrementando conforme se acercaba al rubio—. Por cierto, es un refrán muggle.

Pero aquel pequeño triunfo personal duró incluso menos de lo que la castaña podía esperar. Era la primera vez que desobedecía las normas sin ser un caso de fuerza mayor, y también la primera vez que la pillaban.

—Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí… —Una voz chillona y a la vez suave, a espaldas de Hermione, despertó a la chica de su repentina euforia. Reconocería aquella voz en cualquier parte, y entonces supo que estaba en un gran lío.

Se giró con miedo para encontrarse ni más ni menos con su peor pesadilla. Dolores Umbridge la miraba con una sonrisa incluso más ensanchada que la que ella misma tenía escasos minutos atrás. Estaba encantada por encontrarla allí y Hermione no tenía ninguna duda de que le esperaba el peor de los castigos.

—A mi despacho, ahora —Le ordenó convirtiendo su sonrisa en una mirada gélida.

Hermione emprendió el duro camino hacia el despacho de Umbridge sintiendo como nunca antes el sonido de sus pasos resonar sobre el duro suelo. Parecían los latidos de su corazón sintiendo sus últimos momentos de vida.


	11. No debo utilizar la magia

**¡Hoola a todos! Sé que he tardado un poquito más que otras veces peero este capitulo me ha llevado más tiempo por que quería plasmar bien lo que quería mostrar. Está escrito desde el punto de vista de Hermione, y solo un poquito desde Draco, pues creía necesario explicar un poco lo que lo lleva a estar donde está. :D**

 **Muchisimas gracias por los reviews ! Me encanta siempre recibir opiniones ^^!**

* * *

 **No debo utilizar la magia**

Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione Granger se sentía lo suficientemente cansada y dolorida para no querer hacer los deberes. Se encontraba acostada en su cama, en lo alto de la torre de Gryffindor mirando con gesto apesadumbrado su mochila cargada de libros. Intentó levantarse aguantando el dolor de su espalda y apoyó las manos sobre el colchón para mantenerse en pie, pero la molestia de su brazo derecho empezó a arderle con solo ese leve e insignificante gesto. Con sumo cuidado, se arremangó la camisa, la cual estaba impregnada de pequeñas gotitas de sangre, para observar la reciente herida.

—No debo utilizar la magia —Leyó de forma irónica la pequeña frase escrita con su propia caligrafía sobre su brazo y le fue inevitable recordar lo que le había dicho Harry, lo más probable era que le quedase una espantosa cicatriz, pero no le importaba.

Por su supuesto que no debía utilizar la magia, según Umbridge, no había ni un solo motivo para utilizar practicamente ningun tipo de hechizo o maleficio en una aula, y mucho menos en los pasillos del colegio contra otros alumnos. Todavía podía recordar como se lo había dicho una y otra vez en aquel interminable sermón en su despacho decorado de espantosas tonalidades rosa chillón. Hermione sabía perfectamente que le costaría olvidarlo.

La navidad había llegado pero ni siquiera sentía que el espíritu navideño la invadiera como tantas otras veces. Veía el castillo decorado magníficamente y sentía que estaba en un lugar desconocido, pues en su interior, no había cabida para ningún tipo de celebración. No podía ir a ningún sitio sin cruzarse con armaduras que cantaban villancicos o con niñas tontas apelotonadas sobre el muérdago a la espera de que el chico que les gustaba pasase por allí. Hermione tan solo se dedicaba a acudir a sus castigos religiosamente, y en sus pocas horas libres, acudía a la biblioteca a hacer las redacciones e intentar estudiar sin mucho éxito.

La noticia de su pelea con Draco Malfoy había recorrido el castillo, estaba segura de que no quedaba ningún alumno de ninguna casa sin haberse enterado, pero como todo en la vida, cada versión de lo sucedido era más fantasiosa y falsa que la anterior. Había pasado una larga y dura semana desde aquello y los gemelos Weasley seguían acercándose a ella de vez en cuando para felicitarla. Aquello la ponía verdaderamente de los nervios.

En cuanto a sus dos mejores amigos, la habían apoyado desde el mismo instante en el que les contó lo sucedido y prometieron apoyarla intentando no hacer ningún tipo de broma, pero Hermione sabía que les costaría demasiado aguantarse, sobretodo a Ronald.

—Cuéntamelo otra vez Hermione —Le decía de vez siempre que lo recordaba, mientras se dirigían a la próxima clase—. ¿Cuál fue exactamente la cara que puso cuando impactó contra la pared?

Cada vez que aquello sucedía, acababan manteniendo una de sus típicas discusiones hasta que el pelirrojo finalmente se rendía. Él no acababa de entender por que Hermione se avergonzaba de lo sucedido, pues habría dado todo el oro que tenía por haber estado en su lugar, aunque no tuviese mucho. Ella tan solo se limitaba a guardar silencio, desistiendo de explicárselo, pues sabía que su amigo no llegaría a entender nunca que se arrepentía de dañar a Draco Malfoy.

Sabía que se lo merecía, solía repetírselo una y otra vez mentalmente siempre que sentía que la culpa la invadía, pero no podía negar que aquello no pegaba con su personalidad, ella nunca agrediría a alguien físicamente pudiendo hacerlo dialogando. Algo en su interior había cambiado, y no le gustaba ni un pelo.

La castaña se incorporó nuevamente sobre su cama cerrando su mente a esos oscuros pensamientos. Miró la hora en su reloj y comprobó con desgana que no podía terminar sus deberes, se había entretenido demasiado con sus cavilaciones y faltaban solo cinco minutos para que empezase su otro castigo. Se levantó a regañadientes y salió de la habitación de las chicas dejando su mochila atrás, pues no la necesitaría para lo que tenía que realizar hoy. Con bastante poco ánimo, recordó el trozo de pergamino que le había enviado Umbridge en la mañana diciéndole que debía limpiar la sala de trofeos a conciencia. Peeves había soltado, con bastante poco acierto, un montón de pus de alguna planta asquerosa sobre todas las vitrinas y galardones.

Acudió al despacho de Filch en busca de unos guantes protectores especiales y algún desinfectante, pues por supuesto, debía limpiarlo todo por el método muggle. Se alegró bastante al comprobar que no había ni rastro del huraño conserje y su gata, al menos no tendría que darle explicaciones. Se dirigió entonces a la sala de trofeos mientras cada una de sus agujetas le recordaba todos los castigos que había sufrido en la última semana, pero eso no la amedrentó. Iba a limpiar aquella maldita sala de una sola vez y después correría a su blanda cama en la torre de Gryffindor y desaparecería detrás del dosel.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, y bastante más contenta, entró por la gran puerta que guardaba la estancia y observó los desperfectos. Había un extenso y viscoso pus amarillento que recubría cada rincón de la sala y no parecía muy fácil de limpiar. Las fuerzas de Hermione flaquearon sin remedio, y con un sentimiento de desazón y estrés recogió su pelo en un despeinado moño irregular para poder trabajar mejor. Se concentró en la tarea y empezó a limpiar a conciencia las vitrinas de los más antiguos trofeos de quidditch, en otras circunstancias se habría deleitado leyendo los nombres y memorizando sus logros, deseando estar allí algún día por ser premio anual, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Tal vez fue ese cansancio abrasador el que anuló sus sentidos de defensa, pues desde hacía escasos segundos, ya no estaba sola en la sala de trofeos. Un par de ojos grisáceos la observaban sin pestañear.

La observaba preguntándose que demonios hacía él allí pudiendo estar cómodamente en su sala común rodeado de sus amigos, pero también se había preguntado exactamente lo mismo el día que la siguió después de la clase de Cuidado De Criaturas Mágicas, y aun así, no había retrocedido ni un solo paso. A veces sentía un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago y deseaba que Hermione Granger le hiciera caso, que fuesen amigos, o tal vez incluso algo más, y al instante siguiente, recordaba quien era y sentía incluso asco de haber mirado a aquella chica que a las claras era un ser inferior. Ya no sabía como se sentía ni tampoco quien era, a veces ni siquiera la palabra Malfoy lograba definirlo, y eso lo asustaba, lo asustaba por que le hacía darse cuenta de que tal vez, la parte sentimental estaba ganando a la racional.

Por otra parte, la presión que sus amigos ejercían sobre él estaba volviéndolo literalmente loco. Siempre había sabido como ser el centro de atención y no dejarse amedrentar por ello, es más, siempre lo había disfrutado, pero ya no se sentía con ganas de seguir ostentando aquel puesto, sobretodo cuando pasase a formar parte del selecto club de mortífagos del Lord Oscuro. Sus padres le habían advertido de que debía pasar desapercibido y no lo estaba logrando, estaba muy lejos de ello. Tragó saliva y movió la cabeza intentando así hacer desaparecer la voz chillona de Pansy Parkinson de su mente.

Su pequeño y desafortunado incidente con Granger tampoco lo pasaban por alto, aunque a él le disgustase lo suficiente para no dar más bombo al tema. En otras circunstancias había sido el primero en pedir a gritos el peor de los castigos para la sangre sucia que se había atrevido a tocarlo, se habría pasado toda la semana quejándose y fingiendo que le dolía cuando no era así, y probablemente, se habría ganado el afecto de innumerables chicas gracias a ello, pero en realidad no había hecho nada de eso. Primero, porque eso sería todo lo contrario a pasar desapercibido, y ya tenía suficiente con aquella espantosa carta que le habían enviado sus padres. Segundo, porque sentía su orgullo más dañado que nunca y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie tuviese pena por él, y tercero, porque una pequeña y recóndita parte de su ser no quería que Hermione Granger fuera el blanco de la furia de un montón de Slytherins.

Peleaba contra ese estúpido instinto todos los días a pesar de que algo le decía que era una batalla perdida. Tal vez se debiese a ya no podía soportarlo más, pero en realidad, sabía que tenía mucho más que ver con aquella conversación con el jefe de su casa, Severus Snape. No quería recordar aquella charla, incluso se obligaba a pensar que nunca había sucedido, pero no tenía mucho éxito. Seguramente por ello se encontraba precisamente en esa sala de trofeos. Había llegado el momento de dejarse ver.

Hermione seguía enteramente concentrada, con una mano se tapaba la nariz para no dejar entrar aquel hediondo olor y con la otra frotaba enérgicamente una de las tantas copas. Aquella pestilencia estaba empezando a marearla, pero no tenía pensado abandonar la tarea. Fue entonces cuando reparó en aquella otra presencia.

—Buenas tardes Granger —Se limitó a decir el rubio desde una esquina de la estancia, donde se encontraba limpiando una vitrina de premios anuales—. Esto huele realmente mal… ¿No crees?

Seguramente la palabra sorpresa no habría bastado para definir la expresión de la castaña cuando se encontró a Draco Malfoy limpiando lo que se suponía que debía limpiar ella. Por supuesto, las caras de asco y malestar inundaban su pálido rostro, pero aun así, continuaba frotando sin descanso. No tardó en darse cuenta de que llevaba puestos unos guantes muy parecidos a los suyos.

—¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz. Continuaba totalmente paralizada, como si volviese a estar petrificada.

—¿No es acaso evidente? —Respondió intentando controlar su conocido tono de burla—. Estoy limpiando este pus asqueroso.

Hermione abrió la boca y la cerró de inmediato, fueron varios los intentos de la Gryffindor intentando articular palabra, pero no conseguía expresar con palabras lo que sus ojos le decían.

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta? —Preguntó al fin sin salir de su asombro ni un segundo, pero Malfoy parecía que ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, pues continuaba con la tarea en silencio sin prestarle la menor atención—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—¿Cuál es el problema Granger? —Replicó sin apartar la vista de la vitrina, parecía sumamente molesto con su reacción—. ¿Prefieres limpiarlo tú sola?

Hermione decidió entonces que tenía que tratarse de una de sus tantas pesadillas protagonizadas por el rubio. Instintivamente miró hacia los lados buscando lo que vendría a continuación, ¿Cómo la atacaría esta vez? No había tenido un solo sueño en el que el chico no la atacara. Cerró los ojos fuertemente e intentó despertarse, pero no lo conseguía. Se tapó las orejas y apretó fuertemente.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —La voz de Malfoy se colaba entre sus manos y parecía más real que nunca. Con cuidado, abrió los ojos y miró a Draco con temor. No desaparecía—. Definitivamente, el golpe en cabeza te ha afectado Granger.

—No entiendo lo que pretendes Malfoy, pero lárgate de aquí —Saltó al fin al darse cuenta de que no se trataba de ninguna de sus típicas pesadillas—. Entiendo perfectamente que quieras vengarte, es más, lo estaba esperando, pero hoy no estoy para aguantarte.

—No sé a que te refieres, solo he venido a ayudarte.

La castaña estaba empezando a perder verdaderamente la paciencia. Había pasado del asombro a la imposibilidad, y de la imposibilidad a la rabia en apenas un par de minutos, pero no iba aguantarlo ni un segundo más. Casi corrió hasta la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para que Malfoy se fuese cuanto antes, no pensaba ceder.

—Veo que aparte de salvaje, eres una desagradecida Granger —Le soltó con toda la rabia que había estado conteniendo hasta el momento—. No solo me agredes, que encima me echas cuando pretendo enmendar mis errores.

—¿Enmendar? No me hagas reír —Replicó sin ceder un ápice—. No sé lo que pretendes pero no te saldrás con la tuya, hoy no. Además, tú también me has agredido a mi, así que estamos en paz.

Draco salió de la sala con paso firme y decidido, parecía más enfadado y molesto que nunca, pero a Hermione no le importó, ella no estaba para aguantar las bromas pesadas de un chico con menos cerebro que su primo pequeño de seis años. Cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro que contenía toda la rabia que había acumulado con la visita del Slytherin. Tenía que continuar con su castigo.

Se acercó a la vitrina que Malfoy había dejado a medio limpiar y empezó a frotar en ella de forma furiosa hasta que no quedó ni un poco de aquel horrendo pus. Se había prometido a si misma no desfallecer, no permitir que el dolor y la frustración hiciesen mella en ella, pero no podía negar que se sentía más sola que nunca antes en aquel castillo. Su mente viajó entonces hasta Harry, Ron y Ginny, los cuales se encontraban a muchos pisos de distancia, encerrados en la sala de los menesteres en la última reunión del ED hasta después de navidad, y ella se la estaba perdiendo, como de costumbre. Se imaginó la clase de hechizos que Harry habría preparado para la última clase y los celos se apoderaron de ella sin remedio.

Su instinto Gryffindor luchaba contra su cansancio y abatimiento, y aunque no tenía ganas más que de dormir, finalmente decidió buscar una alternativa que pudiese alegrarla mínimamente. Recordó sin mucho esfuerzo la cantidad de libros de defensa que la sala de los menesteres les habría proporcionado y la ilusión volvió a llenarla. En cuanto acabase de limpiar aquel estropicio subiría a la sala de los menesteres y cogería un par para llevárselos en navidades. Intentaría ponerse al día de esta forma, ya que no podía hacerlo como le gustaría.

Un poco más animada ante tal perspectiva, continuó limpiando duramente, parándose solo un par de veces para descansar. Cuando finalmente terminó su tarea, podía sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo le recriminaba todo aquel esfuerzo, pero no iba a hacer caso de sus necesidades de momento, ya podría dormir después. Guardó los utensilios de limpieza en el despacho de Filch y salió disparada hasta el séptimo piso. Miró la hora disimuladamente y comprobó que la reunión ya había

terminado, pues prefería no tener que encontrarse con nadie.

Para su tranquilidad, encontró el séptimo piso totalmente desierto. Corrió hacia el tapiz de Bárnabas el chiflado mientras miraba varias veces hacia atrás. En cuanto se aseguró de que no aparecería nadie, pasó tres veces por delante del trozo de pared que había en frente del tapiz.

—Deseo entrar en el cuartel general del ED… —Susurró para si misma.

La puerta se materializó en apenas un par de segundos y Hermione entró automáticamente en la estancia, sólo entonces se sintió a salvo. Con cara de desaprobación, observó el revoltijo de cojines tirados de forma dispar por toda la estancia, ¿No podían acaso recoger un poco después de practicar? Pero se sentía completamente sin fuerzas, así que decidió dejarlo todo como estaba y se dirigió hacia una de las múltiples estanterías en busca de los ansiados libros. No tardó ni dos minutos en darse cuenta de que deseaba llevárselos todos.

—¿Qué es el ED? —La última voz que la castaña deseaba escuchar en aquella sala resonó por todo el lugar, y a Hermione le tembló cada parte de su ser. No podía ser cierto.

Se giró aterrorizada y se encontró de frente con aquellos ojos grises a los que ya se estaba acostumbrando. Su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente, tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, aunque ya sabía que Draco Malfoy no desaparecería.

—¿Me has seguido Malfoy? —Expresó su rabia y frustración en esa pregunta tan simple—. ¡Lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te lance otra maldición!

El rubio se limitó a sonreírle como respuesta y empezó a caminar por la sala del ED con más curiosidad que sorpresa. Tocó un par de cojines y leyó los títulos de unos cuantos libros. No tardó en reparar en el trozo de pergamino con todos los nombres de los miembros, y en conseguir unir así todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

—Vaya, lo que le faltaba a Potter para sentirse importante —Comentó frunciendo el ceño con desagrado—. ¿Le llamáis profesor Potter?

—Malfoy… —Susurró la Gryffindor ardiendo de rabia. Tomó su varita y la empuñó con fuerza a pesar de que le temblaban las manos. Conocía a la perfección la clase de hechizo que debía emplear ahora, y aunque no sabía como Malfoy había conseguido colarse en la sala del ED, le haría olvidar aquel encuentro, lo haría por Harry—. ¡Obli…!

Pero se detuvo rápidamente, desconcertada al comprobar que Draco ni siquiera le prestaba atención, su mirada estaba concentrada en un punto por encima de su cabeza. Se apartó un poco y alzó la cabeza unos centímetros, encontrándose con un pequeño ramillete de muérdago suspendido sobre su cabeza.

—Que curioso ¿No te parece? —Murmuró Draco mientras se acercaba a ella despacio, poniéndola incluso más nerviosa, si es que podía llegar a estarlo—. No deberíamos olvidar las costumbres Granger, a Dumbledore no le gustaría.

Y sin siquiera llegar a meditar las palabras del rubio o considerar lo que estaba sucediendo delante de sus narices, notó los fríos labios del chico sobre los suyos como si nunca antes hubiese sentido algo tan gélido y a la vez tan suave tocarla. Fue como si anestesiasen cada parte de su cuerpo, y el dolor y las agujetas anteriores desapareciesen entre los labios de Draco. Él se dedicó a apretarlos levemente, pero no tardó en adentrarse en su boca y enredar su lengua con la de Hermione en un pequeño juego de sensaciones que aturdieron todos sus sentidos. Sus manos se enredaron en pequeños mechones platinados de su pelo, y el fuerte olor a hierbabuena que desprendía Malfoy inundó su cuerpo y confundió su mente.

Despacio, como cuando el día deja paso a la noche, se separaron el uno del otro. Hermione ni siquiera sabía como definir lo que sentía, estaba extasiada y demasiado aturdida para recordar donde se encontraba, simplemente se dedicó a observarlo con la mirada perdida en algún punto de su suave y pálida piel.

—No te preocupes Granger, guardaré vuestro secreto —Le dijo antes de dirigirse a la salida con una sonrisa más que triunfal—. De momento, claro.

* * *

 **1) Sé que no ha sido un beso muy romántico, pero teneis que tener en cuenta que Hermione no siente amor ni atracción hacia Draco (de momento) Así que lamento no haberlo hecho muy bonito pero pienso que no tendría mucho sentido si de repente le super encantase xD**

 **2) Draco se está comportando de forma muy rara y tiene algo que ver con lo que le dijo Snape... En parte ya os podreis imaginar parte de la conversación :D Probablemente en el próximo capitulo se sepa enteramente.**


	12. Reflexiones navideñas

**Hola a todos! Lamento la larga espera entre el ultimo capitulo y este, pero he tenido bastantes problemas personales y no he podido dedicarme a escribir en mi tiempo libre. El capitulo me ha quedado un poquito más corto de lo normal, pero intentaré que los proximos vuelvan a ser como de costumbre.**

 **Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, y de nuevo, lamento la tardanza.**

* * *

 **Reflexiones Navideñas**

La vida de Hermione Granger se había convertido en una irrefrenable caja de sorpresas que no parecía acabarse nunca. El extraño beso de Draco Malfoy pronto quedó ahogado por acontecimientos más importantes, Harry había soñado con el señor Weasley siendo atacado por una serpiente, y por desgracia, no fue tan solo un simple sueño. Fueron trasladados casi de inmediato al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix a la espera de nuevas noticias, y Hermione solo podía pensar y desear en su pronta recuperación.

Pasaron los primeros días de navidad yendo y viniendo del hospital al cuartel para poder visitar al señor Weasley y eso permitía a la castaña evitar pensar en nada relacionado con cierto rubio, pero en las noches la cosa cambiaba. La imagen de Malfoy a escasos centímetros de ella la inundaba constantemente y eso le revolvía el estómago. No quería pensar en ese chico tan desagradable y malvado, no podía permitir que Draco Malfoy le robase el sueño. Pero lo hacía.

Harry y Ron no tardaron en notar el extraño comportamiento de su amiga, sus incipientes ojeras y su inusual mal humor. Al principio lo asociaban con las malas noticias, pero con el paso de los días, y ante la recuperación favorable del padre de Ron, se notaba que la joven tenía sus propios problemas.

—¿Hermione, te sucede algo? —Le preguntó el pelirrojo uno de esos días en los que la castaña se encerraba en sí misma con sus libros, estaba preocupado y necesitaba ayudarla—. Últimamente te veo muy apagada…

La chica levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, el mismo que había logrado sacar de la sala de los menesteres. No es que le agradase mucho, pues el libro le recordaba incluso más lo sucedido con Malfoy, pero no pensaba quedarse atrás respecto a los demás.

—Solo intento ponerme al día en hechizos defensivos —Le dijo intentando quitarle importancia a su actitud—. Y los últimos sucesos no es que ayuden mucho a estar precisamente bien.

—Sé que esos castigos con Umbridge son horribles —Comentó él rápidamente, pensando que el malestar de su amiga provenía de ahí, y sintiéndose culpable por tener tan poco tacto—. Pero tu eres fuerte, y lo sabes, puedes con eso y mucho más Hermione.

La susodicha alzó la vista, sorprendida por lo que le había dicho. Al instante enumeró casi todas las conversaciones que había tenido con Ron a lo largo de los años, pero en ninguna de ellas su amigo se había mostrado tan comprensivo. Estaba asombrada.

—Vaya… Gracias Ron —Masculló forzando una pequeña sonrisa—. Se me pasará, no te preocupes.

El pelirrojo sonrió claramente aliviado, y dejó que Hermione continuase estudiando sin interrupciones, pero la mente de la muchacha estaba otra vez muy lejos de allí, en cierta sala del séptimo piso de Hogwarts, donde la última persona del mundo que esperaba que la besara, lo hizo. Y no le gustaba, le parecía repulsivo, se sentía sucia, se había lavado los dientes miles de veces desde aquel encuentro, pero el recuerdo no desaparecía, continuaba filtrándose cuando ella bajaba levemente la guardia.

Después, por desgracia, también estaba la preocupación porque él la había descubierto en la sala del ED. Hermione ni siquiera quería imaginarse lo que pensaría Harry si supiese lo descuidada que había sido, pero odiaba guardarle secretos. Se sentía en un callejón sin salida imposible de burlar.

Parecía que Draco Malfoy no tenía intención de dejarla tranquila, no solo llevaba todo el curso atormentándola en horribles pesadillas sin sentido, si no que ahora también ocupaba sus pensamientos durante el día. Hermione no sabía como definir esta nueva situación, pero si algo tenía claro, era que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Déjalo ya —Se recriminó a sí misma, intentando volver a la lectura, y cerrando así el eco de sus recuerdos.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se paseaba en círculos en el centro de su habitación. Estaba pasando las navidades en su casa, como sus padres le habían exigido múltiples veces, y recordaba con mala cara los interrogatorios a los que se había visto sometido a lo largo de los días por ambos progenitores. Se encontraba exhausto y agotado por tanta pregunta innecesaria, Draco no era tonto, sabía perfectamente que si debía guardar un secreto lo guardaba como mejor podía, además, ¿De verdad le creían tan tonto como para alardear de la vuelta del Señor Tenebroso cuando eso podía significar su propia muerte y la de sus padres? Aquello era inaudito.

Las cenas elegantes y aburridas se sucedían una detrás de otra en una espiral que lo asfixiaba día tras día, y aunque intentaba forzarse a sí mismo a adorar ese ritmo de vida, algo parecía haber cambiado para siempre en su mente, ¿Dónde quedaba su prepotencia y petulancia ante este tipo de exhibiciones de poder y dinero? Parecía que se habían escurrido junto a su arrogancia.

Los recuerdos de aquella sala tan extraña como curiosa los tenía guardados bajo llave delante de todos los demás, solo los sacaba a la luz cuando se sentía realmente solo, y podía dejar los recuerdos y sensaciones fluir sin miedo a que entrasen en su mente. Aquel descubrimiento le daba rabia por dos motivos diferentes, pero lo suficientemente importantes para tenerlos en cuenta. Primero, Potter alardeaba de profesor delante de vete tu a saber cuantos alumnos a escondidas de Umbridge, y segundo, Snape tenía toda la razón, y él detestaba enormemente tener que darle la razón a alguien.

En cuanto al beso, prefería directamente no pensar en eso, ya se había castigado suficiente a sí mismo por aquel acto involuntario que sabía de sobra que en un futuro cobraría muy caro, pero no podía negarse que había sido la ocasión perfecta, tal vez incluso la única ocasión perfecta que podía haber tenido de besar a la chica que más detestó siempre de ese colegio. Y en eso se quedaría, así debía ser.

Y ahora venía lo peor de todo esto, el momento de tomar decisiones, de elegir entre un camino u otro. De mala gana, Draco se dirigió a su cama y se acostó boca abajo, hundiendo fuertemente la cara en la almohada. No le apetecía pensar en eso, odiaba recordar aquella maldita conversación en el despacho de Snape, pero no le quedaba más remedio, debía analizar las palabras del profesor, así que cerró los ojos, y se hundió en sus pensamientos...

— _He visto como la miras, Draco —Susurró Snape, a pesar de que en aquella sala solo estaban ellos dos._

 _El rubio reaccionó sonriendo, incluso soltó una pequeña carcajada. No tenía ni idea de a que se refería Snape, pero no le preocupaba, él no podía referirse a Granger, pues nadie podía conocer el secreto que mejor había guardado siempre._

— _No seas necio —Le soltó al ver la sonrisa despreocupada de su alumno. Snape sabía de sobra lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pues se veía más que reflejado en Draco, y por lo tanto, conocía demasiado bien ese tipo de expresiones—. Estoy hablando de tu amiguita Granger._

 _La famosa sonrisa se borró de inmediato, y su expresión se tornó seria y asustada a partes iguales. Aquello sencillamente no podía ser cierto, parecía una pesadilla y debía despertarse._

— _¿Qué clase de broma es esta? Porque no me hace ninguna gracia —Insinuó con rabia—. Y cuando se lo diga a mi padre, es a ti a quien dejará de hacerte gracia._

— _Te recuerdo Draco que soy tu profesor, así que dirígete a mi como debe ser —Le recordó con irritación—. No sé si tu padre estará tan interesado en saber a que se dedica su hijo._

 _La siniestra y dura mirada de Snape se cruzó con la de Draco durante un par de minutos. Snape ni siquiera necesitaba utilizar la legeremancia para confirmar lo que llevaba meses sospechando del joven Slytherin, simplemente lo sabía._

— _Preferiría morir antes que verme relacionado con una sangre sucia —Dijo con el mayor grado de repulsión y desdén del que fue capaz._

— _Muy bien, entonces demuéstralo —Respondió forzando por primera vez una sonrisa un tanto maquiavélica—. Sigue a tu escurridiza amiga allá donde vaya, tal vez descubras algo interesante._

 _Draco valoró esas palabras durante unos segundos sin lograr comprender del todo a que se refería. Una parte de él le decía que no cediese, que no aceptase hacer aquello, pero la curiosidad siempre vence a los instintos, por muy fuertes que sean._

— _¿Qué gano yo con todo esto? —Preguntó receloso—. Y una vez descubra lo que sea que he de descubrir, si es que me estás diciendo la verdad, ¿Qué he de hacer?_

 _La sonrisa maquiavélica de Snape se ensanchó aún más, y Draco sin necesidad de palabras entendió lo que el profesor pretendía. Quería que demostrara su lealtad._

— _Eso Draco... —Respondió finalmente—. Depende únicamente de ti._


	13. ¿Chivato?

**¡Hola a todos! De nuevo he de lamentar la tardanza, pero aparte de tener otros fics que atender, mi tiempo, lamentablemente, ya no es el que era :C, aun así no pienso abandonar esta historia, que quede claro. Lamento si hay alguna falta, pero este es mi ultimo día para entregar el nuevo capitulo y ando sin tiempo D: Ojalá pueda hacer más largo el siguiente T-T.**

 **PD: Ya tengo todo planeado para que no sobrepase los 20 capítulos.**

* * *

 **¿Chivato?**

Cuando debes tomar una decisión, para bien o para mal, siempre hay muchas constantes y variantes que influyen en dicha decisión. Draco era un mar de indecisiones que se sumergía en sus pensamientos todo el tiempo, entre clases, en los dormitorios, incluso en las mismas clases, y su mente parecía a punto de colapsar. Mientras tanto, el tiempo pasaba a una rapidez alarmante que le resultaba casi asfixiante, ¿Qué hacer cuando sabes el mayor secreto de Potter y te sientes incapaz de contarlo? En otras circunstancias, habría acudido a Umbridge instantáneamente, pero ahora… ¡Maldita Granger! Todo era su culpa, como siempre.

Los rumores de que Umbridge sospechaba sobre la creación de un ejército de alumnos por parte de Dumbledore no tardó en llegar a sus oídos, y el nudo que sentía permanentemente en el estómago se retorció con fuerza. Por supuesto, al igual que todos sus compañeros de Slytherin, apoyó el rumor y se unió al grupo de alumnos que le aconsejaron a la profesora investigar más a fondo, pues las apariencias eran lo primero que debía cuidar.

Y mientras los días se sucedían unos detrás de otros Dolores Umbridge ideó miles de ideas para pillar a esos alumnos escurridizos que se reunían sin su permiso. Ninguno parecía darle resultado, pero Draco muy en el fondo deseaba que ella los pillase, al menos a Potter, él se lo merecía.

Dobló la esquina y se inclinó un poco para observar la fila de alumnos que esperaban en frente del despacho de la Suma Inquisidora. Los observaba con una leve sonrisa que no podía evitar, deseando que alguno de ellos dijese la verdad. Si el Veritaserum funcionase, se libraría por fin de su pesada carga.

—Por favor… —Susurró cerrando los ojos, pero un fuerte tirón en su brazo derecho le hizo olvidarse de sus súplicas. Alguien lo estaba arrastrando hacia la pared opuesta—. ¿Qué demonios…?

—¿Has sido tú verdad? —Le preguntó una Hermione furiosa apuntándolo con la varita—. ¡Sabía que no se podía confiar en ti! Jamás debí dejar que me siguieras…

—Tranquilizate Granger —Le dijo intentando soltarse del agarre de la castaña. La miró levemente a los ojos, pero ella tenía la vista concentrada en un punto de su túnica, al parecer, no quería ni mirarlo—. Yo no le he dicho nada a nadie, todavía.

Hermione sonrió burlonamente, si pensaba que iba a creerle estaba muy equivocado. Levantó aún más la varita y le apuntó justo en el corazón.

—Bien, ahora dime la verdad —Exigió tozudamente—. ¿De verdad te piensas que me lo voy a creer?

Él solo sonrío, con esa sonrisa torcida que ponía a la castaña de los nervios. Utilizando su fuerza, consiguió soltarse apartando a la Gryffindor de él.

—No me creas si no quieres, pero estás pecando de prejuicios Granger —Respondió sin perder ni una pizca de esa calma que lo caracterizaba—. ¿Tiene que ser necesariamente el Slytherin el chivato?

Hermione frunció el ceño con cansancio, no tenía por que aguantar los inútiles intentos del rubio por engañarla, podría tener muchos defectos, pero no era estúpida. Sin dudarlo un segundo, apuntó de nuevo hacia el pecho de Draco.

—Muy bien Granger, lánzame un hechizo si quieres, pero eso solo te traerá problemas y lo sabes —Resolvió encogiéndose de hombros, sin deshacerse de su mejor sonrisa.

—Ninguno de ellos puede haber lanzado esos rumores, puse un hechizo en el pergamino que firmaron —Le contó mientras bajaba la varita de mala gana—. Están atados de pies y manos, y si alguno hablase créeme que lo sabría, así que solo me quedas tú.

Contra todo pronóstico, Draco ensanchó su sonrisa más aún, ¿Quién diría que la sumisa y fiel a las reglas hasta el final Granger habría ideado un plan como ese?

—Vaya Granger tienes más de Slytherin de lo que yo me pensaba, te felicito —Dijo sinceramente sorprendido, tomando la mano de la joven que sostenía la varita.

—No me toques… —Le pidió, pero no apartó la mano, se quedó mirando hipnotizada aquella extraña unión que le producía unas extrañas sensaciones en el estómago que escapaban de su entendimiento.

—¿Seguro? —Preguntó con un tono medio pícaro, acercándose un poco a su rostro, pero ella rompió rápidamente el contacto dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Adiós Draco.

Se giró sin más y casi corrió hasta las escaleras que la llevarían directamente a su sala común. Como esperaba, no había sido una buena idea intentar razonar con Draco Malfoy. Había meditado este acercamiento durante días, considerando los pros y los contras, y a pesar de que había una docena de contras, su instinto le obligaba a advertirle que no jugase con fuego, que ella también podía quemar.

—Colacuerno Húngaro —Pronunció la contraseña en honor al dragón que derrotó Harry el año pasado y accedió a su caliente y cómoda sala común. Como se esperaba, Harry y Ron ya la estaban esperando allí.

—¡Hermione! —La llamaron ambos desde su rincón favorito, justo al lado del fuego.

—Hola chicos… —Los saludó apesadumbrada, sentándose a su lado en los cómodos sillones. Ambos empezaron a contarle como habían sido sus interrogatorios, y ella fingió prestar atención.

—¿Y a ti? Espero que no haya abusado, ya sabes que te odia casi tanto como a Harry… —Le recordó el pelirrojo—. ¿No utilizó esa pluma asquerosa verdad?

Ella se apresuró a negarlo, a decir verdad, Umbridge la había interrogado rápidamente y sin prestarle casi atención, eso la preocupaba bastante, había algo sospechoso en todo esto.

—Creo que Umbridge ya había conseguido lo que necesitaba —Les confesó angustiada—. No hay otro motivo, lo he estado pensando y… Creo que lo sabe Harry, no sé como pero lo sabe.

—Pero tu dijiste que no podían hablar del ED —Insistió Ron, como de costumbre, no podía evitar poner objeciones—. ¿Cómo puede ser que lo sepan?

—No he dicho exactamente eso —Replicó ella, poniéndose a la defensiva—. Es cierto que he puesto un hechizo en el pergamino, pero eso no impide que confiesen. Lo que sucede es que, el que se atreva a confesar, será marcado con las palabra delator en toda su cara, llenándola de urticaria.

—Genial —Ahora Ron sonreía complacido—. Entonces solo queda comprobar quien ha sido la maldita cucaracha que se ha atrevido a hablar de más.

—No solo se trata de eso Ronald —Protestó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia—. ¡El problema es que alguien nos ha delatado! Podrían expulsarnos por esto… ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

La castaña lanzó un largo suspiro de cansancio y se acomodó en el sillón. No quería discutir, solo quería un poco de comprensión por parte de sus dos amigos. Cosas como estas hacían a Hermione pensar que hacía lo correcto al evitar contarles ciertas cosas, pero en el fondo sabía que no se lo merecían.

—Hermione tiene razón... —La voz de Harry se coló en sus pensamientos, pero lo escuchaba lejos, muy lejos, como si se estuviese distanciando poco a poco de la sala común, transportándose a un lugar desconocido.

Cuando abrió los ojos, el frío la caló hasta los huesos. No le costó identificar que se hallaba en las profundidades del bosque prohibido, acostada sobre el tronco de un árbol robusto. Se levantó despacio, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el abdomen, pero lo ignoró, tenía que huir de allí cuanto antes y volver a su sala común. Empezó a correr sin saber muy bien a donde se dirigía, pero la salida tenía que estar por algún lado, solo debía calmarse y pensar con lógica.

—No puedes huir de mi Granger —La voz de Draco Malfoy retumbó desde cada esquina, haciendo que el suelo temblara—. ¡No puedes!

—¡No! —Chilló enfurecida, empezando a correr con más rapidez que antes, pero el dolor en el abdomen aumentaba con la misma intensidad—. No…

Cayó fuertemente sobre la hierba, salpicando y manchando su ropa de barro. A pesar de ello, intentó recomponerse cuanto antes, aunque el dolor seguía profundizándose.

—No puedes huir de mi Granger —Repitió, pero esta vez la voz sonó cercana. El cuerpo del rubio se materializó justo delante de Hermione, tomándola del cuello—. No puedes.

Apretó la mano con fuerza, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos grises metalizados, ojos que solo mostraban odio y sed de venganza hacia ella.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! —Continuó gritando y empezando a patalear, pero nada daba resultado, y el aire empezaba a faltarle poco a poco en los pulmones—. N-No…

Cerró los ojos y dejó que las manos siguiesen ahogándola sin poner resistencia, con un poco de suerte, todo terminaría pronto...

—¿Hermione? —Harry la zarandeaba preocupado, sosteniéndola de pie—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?

La castaña abrió los ojos, encontrándose de nuevo en la sala común. Respiró tranquila y empezó a calmarse poco a poco, solo había sido otra de sus pesadillas.

—Todo está bien Harry no te preocupes —Le aseguró intentando aparentar normalidad, pero él de la cicatriz no parecía estar muy convencido de ello.

La puerta que daba a la sala común se abrió entonces dejando paso a Neville, el cual lucía despeinado y ojeroso. Se acercó a los tres Gryffindors sin mediar palabra y se sentó en el sillón que hasta hace nada ocupaba Hermione.

—¿Neville? —Ron lo miraba entre indeciso y sorprendido. Neville solía comportarse raro, pero no tan raro.

—Harry, Umbridge te está buscando —Dijo entonces, sin poder contenerlo más—. Os busca a los tres, os quiere en el despacho de Dumbledore cuanto antes.

El pelirrojo, el moreno y la castaña entrecruzaron miradas que iban desde el miedo hasta la más absoluta seriedad, pero los tres tenían claro el mismo punto: Estaban en problemas.

—Pues iremos —Finalizó Harry, poco dispuesto a amedrentarse delante de la cara de sapo. Ahora le tocaba a él enseñarle una valiosa lección.

* * *

 **El sueño lo he incluido por que quería mostrar como eran esas pesadillas que solía tener Hermione con Draco y no había encontrado de momento la ocasión para ello.**


	14. Incomprensible

**¡Hola chico/as! :)** **Sé que he tardado bastante de nuevo. Lo más gracioso es que tenía mitad del capitulo escrito sobre el 2 del mes pasado :D ! al día siguiente enfermé muchísimo y resulta que tenia Gastroenteritis Aguda, Y ESA ES MI SUERTE. XD Bueno no os aburro más con mis problemas y os dejo el capitulo :)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! No os pude contestar pero lo agradezco mucho! De verdad**

* * *

 **Incomprensible**

El trío de oro caminaba hacia el despacho de Dumbledore con un nudo en la garganta pero preparados para lo que fuera que se encontrasen. Ron intentaba dominar el pánico que crecía poco a poco en su interior, Harry, contenía la ira y la rabia que Umbridge provocaba en todo su ser, y Hermione, simplemente deseaba no encontrarse con Draco Malfoy, pero en el fondo, ninguno tenía ni idea de lo que la malvada Inquisidora les tenía preparado.

Subieron los escalones de dos en dos y pronunciaron la contraseña en forma de dulce mágico que caracterizaba a Dumbledore. No estaban muy seguros de si debían sacar o no sus varitas, pero lo hicieron igualmente, y no las bajaron hasta encontrarse cara a cara con el propio Dumbledore, Umbrige, dos magos desconocidos y su compañera de curso, Cho Chang. Esta última desvió automáticamente la mirada de los tres Gryffindors, aquello no pintaba para nada bien.

—Ya era hora señor Potter —Se apresuró a decir la profesora al verlos entrar. Estaba totalmente ansiosa y pletórica—. Va usted a tener que explicarme un par de cosas, aunque la verdad, la señorita Chang ya me ha relatado lo más importante.

—Harry yo… —Balbuceó la aludida, mirando a la vez al suelo y a los ojos verdes del que hasta entonces había considerado su nuevo amor. Lo más probable era que a partir de ahora las cosas cambiasen, pues ninguno de ellos lograrían comprender lo complicado que es vivir amenazada por la jefa de tu madre—. Lo siento mucho...

—No lo sientas querida, has hecho lo que tenías que hacer —Le reprendió rápidamente Umbridge. Despacio, regodeándose de su victoria, se acercó a la mesa del director y tomó el pergamino entre sus manos regordetas—. ¿Que tiene que decir a esto Potter?

El muchacho, que hasta entonces se había quedado sumamente callado, consumido por la rabia y el dolor que le provocaba encontrarse allí a la última persona que esperaba que le delatase, guardó con fuerza su resentimiento, mas no fue él quien contestó a la bruja del ministerio.

—Bueno, no veo que pueda decir Harry que yo mismo no pueda contestar Dolores, como bien pone en ese pergamino, es el ejercito de Dumbledore, no de Potter —Dijo el director con su usual voz pausada, mientras se levantaba—. Me temo que el ministerio tiene razón, he estado creando un ejército de alumnos a sus espaldas, así que deja que Harry y sus amigos vuelvan a sus dormitorios.

—¡Pero profesor…! —El ojiverde no podía permitir que Dumbledore cargase con la culpa de su irresponsabilidad, pero una ágil y fría mirada del susodicho, junto con un fuerte tirón de brazo de Hermione, le obligaron a callarse.

—Aun así… —Continuó al ver como los dos magos que acompañaban a Umbridge se ponían en guardia—. Me temo que no voy a entregarme sin oponer resistencia Dolores.

—Eso va a ser complicado Albus, como puedes observar, he traído a dos de los mejores aurores del ministerio —Le explicó sin perder ni por un segundo esa sensación de victoria que tanto molestaba a los tres adolescentes—. ¡Apresadlo!

Justo al mismo tiempo que los dos aurores se abalanzaron sobre la mesa del director, este, ni corto ni perezoso, alzó los brazos al aire al mismo tiempo que su precioso fenix chocaba contra ellas, haciendo que ambos desaparecieran de un fogonazo. Todo se quedó bañado por un desagradable humo durante unos preciados minutos en los cuales ni los aurores ni la propia Umbridge sabían que hacer.

—¡Atrapadlo! —Continuaba gritando, a pesar de que ya no había ni rastro del director. Los aurores salieron corriendo en dirección a la puerta y se perdieron de vista. La suma inquisidora no tardó en seguirlos—. Y vosotros, volved a vuestras salas comunes, ya hablaremos del castigo más tarde.

El incómodo silencio que se hizo entonces fue palpable, pues ninguno de los tres esperaba quedarse a solas con Cho. Hermione tiró sutilmente del brazo de Ron para indicarle que lo mejor era dejarles a solas, al fin y al cabo, era a Harry a quien más podía afectar tal traición. Salieron en silencio intentando pasar desapercibidos, pero no les sorprendió escuchar el inicio de un sollozo cuando cerraron la puerta del despacho.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Ron hizo la pregunta que todos se planteaban mentalmente.

—Pues no lo sé Ron, lo mejor será volver a la sala común y esperar a mañana, de todas formas, tendremos que avisarles a todos de que el ED queda cancelado temporalmente, yo me encargaré no te preocupes —Le explicó mientras bajaban las escaleras. Avanzaron un par de pasos en silencio cuando le pareció distinguir un destello plateado en una de las esquinas del pasillo—. Ron, mejor ve yendo tú, yo acabo de recordar que he de hacer una cosa. Estaré en la biblioteca.

El pelirrojo obedeció sin dudarlo, cualquier cosa era mejor que acompañar a Hermione en la biblioteca. Cuando se cercioró de que el chico estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Hermione se acercó despacio hasta el lugar.

—¿No te cansas de seguirme a todas partes? —Le preguntó a la esquina donde había visto el destello plateado—. Esto empieza a ser un poco insano Malfoy, deberías ir a la enfermería.

—Cálmate Granger, no es a ti a quien sigo —Le mintió, dejándose ver por fin. Sonreía con su característica rebeldía, pero hoy parecía ocultar algo más detrás de su mirada gris—. ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Han arrestado a Dumbledore?

—Ya les gustaría —Respondió la castaña sonriendo, no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de su director—. Necesitan mucho más que un par de aurores para atrapar al mejor mago de todos los tiempos.

Draco levantó una ceja, demostrando así su escepticismo ante sus palabras, pero no iba a discutirle, no cuando necesitaba información y solo ella podía otorgársela. Llevaba días meditando el siguiente paso que debía dar.

—Verás Granger, la cuestión es que no me creo toda esa sarta de mentiras sobre el supuesto ejército de Dumbledore que tanto obsesiona a Umbridge —Le confesó mientras intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para lo que pensaba preguntarle—. Umbridge lleva días reclutando a unos cuantos alumnos selectos para formar una pequeña brigada que la ayudará a controlar el colegio del todo ahora que no está Dumbledore, y por supuesto, pienso unirme, no te creas que he venido aquí a hacerme tu amiguito ¿Qué es lo que tramaba realmente Potter? Todo esto ha sido idea suya, estoy seguro.

—¿Y tú te piensas que te lo voy a decir? —Preguntó atónita. A veces le sorprendía la desvergüenza de la que hacía gala el rubio—. Será mejor que te vayas por donde has venido.

—Espera —Dijo tomándola del brazo al mismo tiempo que intentaba que no opusiera resistencia—. Tal vez lo he planteado mal. Verás Granger, si no me dices lo que planeaba tu amiguito le diré a Umbridge que ese ejército vuestro fue idea de Potter, y te puedo asegurar que a mi me creerá ¿Quieres que expulsen a tu amiguito San Potter?

Hermione apretó los labios con fuerza, bastante rabiosa. Si ya no soportaba al Malfoy normal, cuando se ponía así, prefería directamente aplastarle la cabeza contra la pared más cercana.

—¿Qué demonios quieres de mi? —Preguntó sin rodeos. Estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Draco dudó un momento. A pesar de haber planeado palabra por palabra todo lo que le iba a decir durante días, mentirle a la única chica por la que había llegado a sentir algo le costaba más de lo que en un principio debería.

—Es cierto… ¿Verdad? El señor oscuro ha vuelto… —Susurró fingiendo una perfecta expresión de duda.

—¡¿Tú me estás preguntando a mi si Lord Voldemort ha vuelto?! —Exclamó ignorando la expresión de molestia del rubio—. Malfoy vete a intentar engañar a otra, yo no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo.

—No veo porque debería estar mintiéndote, además, ya te he dicho que no te queda más remedio que contestarme si no quieres que hable con Umbridge —Respondió—. Soy un Slytherin Granger, y aunque esté en el otro bando, no soy tonto, lo primero para mi es mi propia protección y la de mi familia.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres Malfoy? Deja de marearme.

Draco suspiró y se agarró disimuladamente a la pared. Había llegado al punto límite entre seguir con su plan o olvidarse para siempre y volver a las sombras. Eligió lo primero. Siempre tenía que elegir lo que no deseaba realmente.

—Quiero saber todo lo que habéis hecho dentro de esa sala durante estos meses, vuestra formación puede servirme de ayuda —Le explicó por fin—. Si las cosas se vuelven en mi contra, necesitaré defenderme.

Hermione frunció el ceño y meneó la cabeza de forma dudosa. Draco Malfoy no podía estar pidiéndole que le ayudase a defenderse después de todo lo sucedido con las clases particulares, pero la castaña no pensaba quedarse callada, si él se creía más listo que ella lo llevaba claro.

—Malfoy —Una voz ronca de hombre los despertó de sus propias cavilaciones. Zabini los miraba desde el final del pasillo con expresión seria—. Nos están esperando.

El rubio asintió y se fue sin mediar palabra. La cara de Zabini reflejaba cientos de dudas y preguntas que se moría por preguntarle, pero también sabía que no abriría la boca hasta llegar al despacho de Umbridge. La primera reunión de la recién nombrada Brigada Inquisitorial tendría lugar allí. El despacho seguía tan recargado como siempre, con esos cientos de tonos rosa que lo mareaban, pero no dijo nada, jamás se le ocurriría. Sonrió a la nueva directora, la cual le devolvió la sonrisa a pesar de lucir cansada, y se sentó en la silla que le habían asignado en frente de todos.

—Profesora, he encontrado a Malfoy conversando con la sangre sucia de Gryffindor —Como se esperaba, Zabini no dudo ni medio segundo en exponerle y acusarle ante los demás—. Me pregunto de que se podría tratar ¿Qué nos ocultas Draco?

—Me parece muy poco apropiado que dudes de la lealtad de tu compañero —Umbridge miró al Slytherin con reproche—. Estoy segura de que Draco tenía muy buenos motivos para hablar con esa chiquilla, ¿Me equivoco?

—Ni lo dude señora directora —Se apresuró a contestar, usando ese tono amable y halagador—. Por cierto, felicidades por su reciente ascenso.

—Muchas gracias —La sonrisa de Umbridge se incrementó tanto que por un momento parecía haber olvidado que Dumbledore se le había escapado—. ¿Qué sucede con Hermione Granger?

—Simplemente creo que Potter y sus amiguitos ocultan algo profesora, y estoy seguro de que usted también lo cree —Le dijo cautelosamente—. No será difícil que confíe en mí, los Gryffindors son así de estúpidos, y cuando lo haga, tendremos la excusa perfecta para expulsar al fin a Potter del colegio.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, expectantes, esperando a que Umbridge expresase su opinión, pero no era realmente necesario para saber que la nueva directora deseaba la expulsión de Harry Potter más que nadie en el colegio.

—Ese pequeño mentiroso no merece estudiar en Hogwarts —Dijo cargada de ira, intentando excusarse—. Confío en que tú, Draco, consigas la información necesaria para acabar con esta amenaza para el ministerio, y por consiguiente, para todo el mundo mágico.

Malfoy asintió y forzó una expresión de calma perfecta. Nadie podría llegar a saber nunca la gran batalla que se libraba en su interior ¿Sentimientos o supervivencia? ¿El bien o el mal? Ni siquiera el odio que Potter le producía parecía compensar el tener que traicionar a la única chica que le hacía dudar la razón de su existencia.


	15. Loca

**¡Hola! Esta vez no he tardado tanto como las ultimas veces (aunque sé que han sido bastantes días igualmente) No estoy en mi mejor animo por que he perdido a una de mis mascotas estos días y me siento fatal, pero no quería aplazar más el momento de continuar subiendo. Si hay alguna falta lo lamento, no he podido revisarlo mucho :c. Gracias a rebeycr9, LadyChocolateLover (Gracias por el consejo, intentaré editarlos después todos juntos) y Laettificat por vuestros reviews :)!**

* * *

 **Loca**

Hacía varios días que Hermione se sentía lejos de la realidad que la envolvía. No sabía muy bien como retomar el camino correcto en su vida a pesar de que siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona de decisiones rápidas y concisas. Por un lado, estaban esas pesadillas que se repetían sin parar, en todas ellas el idiota de Draco Malfoy amenazaba con asesinarla de mil formas posibles, y no se sentía muy capaz de aguantar ni una sola más. La castaña estaba harta de tener que soportar esos sueños tan fugaces y sumamente vívidos que la dejaban sin aliento al despertar, quería acabar con aquello, pero ya había probado todo lo que había encontrado en la biblioteca, ya no le quedaba nada por leer. Por otro lado, estaba esa absurda petición del rubio acerca de aprender defensa en la sala de los menesteres, le resultaba sencillamente estúpido pensar que podrían tener una especie de tregua, pero ella no caería en su trampa, ni ahora ni nunca.

Precisamente por eso se encontraba en la sala de los menesteres con el corazón en un puño, entre asustada y molesta, pero ante todo, segura de lo que hacía ¿Acaso Draco Malfoy se creía capaz de engañarla a ella? Aun recordaba como le había enviado aquella nota mediante una lechuza del colegio para citarla allí, y la sorpresa y odio que la inundaron, parecía que Malfoy no había lanzado ningún farol aquella noche, él tenía algún interés oculto en esa sala y pensaba averiguarlo. Últimamente sus nervios no paraban de traicionarla, pero esta vez estaba segura de lo que hacía, así que acepto esa especie de reunión con Malfoy para demostrarle que estaba equivocado, que era mejor que él en todos los aspectos.

Canalizaba los nervios como buenamente podía, caminando en círculos por todo el recinto y enumerando una y otra vez todos los libros que había leído y todos los hechizos que había aprendido en los últimos meses gracias al ejército de Dumbledore. No podía negar que añoraba demasiado aquellos días en los que podían desafiar a esa bruja en su propia cara y la fuerza que inundaba sus corazones por el simple hecho de poder hacer lo correcto, pero ya no quedaba nada de eso, todo se había esfumado poco a poco desde la desaparición del director. Harry estaba dolido con Cho, por más que lo negase una y otra vez, no podía evitar notar lo distante que se encontraba su amigo, y Ronald, bueno, era Ronald, el chico parecía no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor hasta que la realidad le diese en sus narices. Ella estaba cansada de tener que ser el cerebro del grupo, de intentar subir los ánimos a ambos sin resultado, pero no dejaría de hacerlo nunca, porque ellos dos eran su familia, y estaría siempre a su lado.

—Granger, como sigas mirando el libro de esa forma lo vas a calcinar —El desagradable tono de Draco Malfoy inundó sus pensamientos y la obligó a dejar sus recuerdos en un segundo plano.

Y allí estaba él, apoyado contra la pared de la gran sala del ED sonriéndole, con la mirada penetrante sobre ella. A Hermione no le intimidaban esas poses tan aristócratas que al rubio le gustaba lucir, es más, podría llegar a considerarlas atractivas si no se tratase del chico más detestable de Hogwarts.

—Conmigo ni lo intentes Granger, soy ignífugo —Continuó hablando al ver los ojos color miel de la castaña clavados en él. Caminó despacio cruzando el espacio que había entre ellos y tomó el libro que Hermione tenía en sus manos—. Ni se te ocurra ponerme a copiar estúpidos hechizos en un pergamino otra vez.

—No veo cual es el problema de sentarse y estudiar Malfoy, a veces es necesario para ganar una buena técnica a la hora de realizar hechizos, y además… —Su discurso se vio cortado por la mano del chico sobre su boca, Draco no parecía dispuesto a seguir escuchandola.

—Una palabra más Granger, y te juro que te enseño lo que es un hechizo de verdad —Protestó, mientras apartaba la mano de su boca y fingía limpiarla en su túnica—. Pero no me sorprende para nada que solo aprendas magia así, demasiada sangre muggle corre por tus venas ¿Eh, Granger?

A Hermione no le faltaban ganas de partirle la cara una vez más, pero se contuvo, no tenía porqué aguantar las tonterías de nadie, y menos de ese odioso Slytherin.

—Tú me has pedido que te enseñe, así que deja de quejarte.

—Yo en ningun momento he dicho que quiera que una hija de muggles me enseñe hechizos defensivos —Soltó, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo—. Solo quería volver a entrar aquí.

—Si querías volver a entrar aquí no me necesitabas Malfoy.

Esa simple frase fue como un golpe bajo que no pudo evitar sentir en el estómago. Ella no se equivocaba, podría haber entrado en esa sala las veces que quisiese sin su compañía, podría haberlos delatado a todos y cada uno de ellos y haberse quedado muy a gusto, pero no podía. La miró a los ojos y se permitió contemplar unos segundos aquella mirada inteligente que tanto le gustaba, con los años se estaba volviendo un jodido sentimental.

—Te necesito para que me cuentes detalle por detalle todo lo que haciais aquí con Potter.

—No veo para que necesitas tal cosa, ¿Crees que te voy a dar toda la información para que corras a contárselo a Umbridge? —Hermione seguía estática en el mismo sitio, pero no por ello iba a aguantar sus impertinencias.

—Puedo ir corriendo a contárselo a Umbridge sin ninguna información, ya te lo he dicho —Draco, por su parte, empezaba a perder la paciencia—. Haz algo útil por una vez en tu vida Granger y ayudame con esto.

Pero Hermione no se movió, continuó quieta observando al rubio y arrepintiéndose mentalmente de tener que soportarle, de tener que ceder a sus tonterías y de estar allí arrastrándose por la seguridad de sus amigos, pero lo que no iba a soportar era su mala educación y sus continuas faltas de respeto.

—¿Es que estás sorda Granger? Estás empezando a agotar mi paciencia —Gruñó con enfado, sacando la varita y apuntándola decidido.

—¡Hasta aquí podríamos llegar!

Con unos reflejos que dejaron al rubio aturdido una fracción de segundo, Hermione sacó su propia varita y apuntó a Malfoy con toda la rabia acumulada que llevaba dentro.

—¡Expelliarmus!

—¡Protego!

Los rayos de luz empezaron a inundar la gran sala del ED como si de fuegos artificiales se tratasen, y los dos oponentes lanzaban los hechizos con tal rabia, que podían llegar a sentir las chispas y las luces en su propio interior. Hermione intentaba liberar la rabia, la enorme frustración y el odio que sentía hacia ese chico insufrible. No soportaba tener que aguantar su presencia ni sus insultos, ni tampoco soportaba tener que verle en sus sueños. Ojalá pudiese hacerle desaparecer para siempre.

Pero Draco luchaba para liberar de alguna forma esa insana obsesión que tenía con la Gryffindor. Quería, y a la vez no quería, que sus maldiciones la atravesasen y dejase de molestarlo con su horrorosa voz y con su tupida melena destrozada ¿Cómo demonios podía parecerle atractiva alguien que usaba estropajo por pelo? La miró disimuladamente, mientras esquivaba por los pelos un par de hechizos, la fuerza y determinación de la joven bruja se podía leer en su rostro, jamás podría negar que Hermione Granger tenía un gran intelecto, y le gustaba, vaya que si le gustaba.

—Maldita Granger… —Susurró fastidiado, volviendo a la carga.

Ninguno de los dos supo con certeza cuanto tiempo estuvieron lanzándose hechizos el uno al otro como dos bestias irracionales, pero un pequeño ruido al otro lado de la pared les hizo detenerse en seco. Se miraron a los ojos por primera vez en un buen rato, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Se limitaron a esperar a que aquellos pasos lejanos se perdiesen poco a poco mientras sus respiraciones intentaban volver a la normalidad.

Aquella chica lo ponía tan de los nervios que le costaba recordar donde estaba y que hacía allí. Estaba tan harto de tener que aguantarse, de tener que fingir, que no pudo evitar recordar aquel día en que la había besado en esa misma sala, bajo el muérdago navideño.

—¿Que…? —El pequeño balbuceo de Hermione le hizo levantar la vista, encontrándose con un pequeño ramillete de muérdago sobre la cabeza de la castaña. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Maldita sala y malditos deseos.

Pero la fuerza invisible que lo unía a Hermione parecía ser superior a todos sus esfuerzos por evitarla. Un paso, dos… Caminaba hacia ella guiado por unos sentimientos de necesidad que no parecían suyos, y cuando por fin se situó frente a ella, el dolor de tenerla tan cerca hacía trizas su endurecido corazón. Quería besarla, abrazarla, y miles de cosas más que le valían la total deshonra como Malfoy que era, ¿Pero cómo evitar lo inevitable?

Unió su frente con la de la chica y la miró a los ojos de cerca. Podía leer el miedo fundirse con el chocolate de sus ojos, una parte de él deseaba hacer algo por hacer que desaparecieran, otra parte deseaba que le temiese. Se inclinó un poco más hasta hacer que sus labios se rozaran, aquella electricidad que solía pasar inadvertida lo penetró automáticamente nada más sentir ese contacto que tanto anhelaba.

—M-Malfoy… —Su voz sonaba áspera, y sus manos hacían esfuerzos en vano para apartarlo de ella, pero Draco no se iba a rendir, no sin su recompensa.

Tomó su cintura con una delicadeza impropia en el Slytherin y besó con rapidez y fiereza esos labios que tanto se consumía por probar. Una vez, y otra, y otra más, masajeaba los labios de la chica que le robaba el sueño como si fuese su última oportunidad de hacerlo. En esos momentos no recordaba quien era, ni tampoco le preocupaba lo que sucedería a consecuencia de ese descuido, ahora, solo eran ellos dos, solos, sin títulos ni etiquetas.

Hermione solo se dejo llevar, estática de nuevo, como si aquellos labios que se apretaban a los suyos fuesen objeto de su imaginación. Aquello no podía estar pasando, no debía estar pasando, y aun así, los labios del rubio seguían aprisionándola sin descanso. Dejó escapar un suspiro de puro agobio que le hizo entreabrir un centímetro sus labios, y ese fue, tal vez, el peor error que Hermione pudo cometer.

Sus lenguas colisionaron y se reconocieron, se entrelazaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Ni Viktor Krum, ni Pansy Parkinson, ni ninguna otra persona había conseguido hacerles sentir un cosquilleo tan intenso en cada una de sus terminaciones. Hermione se enroscó en su cuello dejándose llevar por esa insólita pasión que se desataba en su interior, y el rubio, ni corto ni perezoso, abrazó su cintura con verdadero deseo.

No quería soltarla, quería besarla hasta absorber el más mínimo detalle de su boca, nadie podría imaginarse cuanto había anhelado volver a sentir esos carnosos labios sobre los suyos, pero la imagen de sus padres no debaja de torturarle la mente, no debía continuar con esto, ya no podía alargarlo más.

—Basta… —Susurró sobre su boca, apartándose como un resorte de ella. Casi corrió, aturdido, hacia la entrada, dejando atrás a una Hermione más que asustada.

Cuando se vio sola en aquella enorme sala que días atrás perteneció al ED, se dio cuenta de ciertas cosas que le habían pasado desapercibidas hasta ahora. Draco Malfoy olía demasiado bien, besaba demasiado bien, y lo que es peor, le hacía sentir cosas demasiado fuertes. Ella también corrió hacia la salida ese día, prometiéndose no volver a pisar la sala de los menesteres nunca más en su compañía, pero como todo lo que solía prometerse últimamente, no lo cumplió.


	16. El Plan de Dumbledore

**El Plan de Dumbledore**

Empezaron a reunirse todos los Jueves, a las seis, como pequeña broma personal hacia aquellos días de clases particulares que tanto habían odiado ambos. Draco recordaba ese día y hora con gracia, pues había pasando de odiarlo a quererlo de alguna forma desconocida. Los jueves le otorgaban la única oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Hermione Granger sin tener el deber de insultarla, y nadie sabía cuanto lo agradecía internamente. Pansy parecía sospechar algo acerca de sus desapariciones, pero de momento conseguía mantenerla a raya. Ella jamás comprendería lo que aquel momento único, en el que alzaban sus varitas y luchaban sin descanso, significaba para él.

Pero Draco se estaba apartando de su verdadero deber y lo sabía. En las últimas reuniones de la Brigada notaba a Umbridge más nerviosa de lo normal ante sus pocas cualidades como infiltrado, aunque jamás lo decía en voz alta, era cuidadosa, como una serpiente a punto de atacar ¿Cuántos días le quedaban para conseguir descubrir algo? ¿Para decidir dónde estaba realmente su lealtad?

Se encontraba caminando con un nudo en la garganta hacia su reunión de hoy con Granger. Adoraba la rutina que estos encuentros le proporcionaban, pero tenía que admitir que aún adoraba más poder ver al fin el brillo en aquellos ojos castaños que lo tenían un tanto hipnotizado. Cuando entró en la estancia, se la encontró sentada sobre uno de los cojines que usaban los de ese ejército de inútiles para entrenar.

—Llegas tarde —Dijo sin siquiera saludarlo. Tenía las manos aferradas firmemente sobre un libro. Le temblaban.

—¿Y cual es el problema? No es la primera vez que llego tarde Granger, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer —Respondió intentando picarla, pero la chica parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos—. ¿Qué demonios pasa?

—Solo he venido a decirte que hoy no podemos reunirnos, no pensaba avisarte, pero tu tienes la maldita costumbre de seguirme a todas partes como un maldito acosador —Lo dijo todo tan rápido y precipitado que le costó lograr comprender que estaba diciendo. Las manos seguían temblándole.

—No veo motivo para no reunirnos, si ya estás aquí, cancela lo que sea —Draco no entendía que podía haber mejor que estar en esa sala. No podía cancelar así una cita con un Malfoy.

—Los TIMOS están a la vuelta de la esquina, necesito estudiar —Resolvió mientras se dirigía a la salida con paso rápido, pero Draco la tomó del brazo para que no se escapase ¿Qué clase de excusa era esa? Iba lista si esperaba que se lo creyese.

—No me mientas Granger, porque dejame decirte que no tienes ni idea de como hacerlo —Apretó un poco más el agarre que tenía sobre su muñeca—. Ahora quiero la verdad.

La castaña le miró a los ojos con esa furia contenida tan propia de ella e hizo esfuerzos para intentar apartarse de Malfoy, pero el rubio platino no iba a ceder.

—He quedado con Harry en diez minutos, si me disculpas tengo que irme.

El chico soltó su brazo y Hermione aprovechó para escapar ¿Tenía una cita con ese inútil de Potter? Tenía que ser una broma. La siguió con tanta velocidad que casi la tira al suelo en medio del pasillo del séptimo piso.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! —Hermione se sujetó con dificultades a una columna.

—¿Tienes una cita con ese cara rajada? Como puedes tener tan mal gusto —Draco intentaba disimular su rabia apretándose los dientes con fuerza. Ella lo miró con incomprensión y no tardó en echarse a reír—. ¡¿De qué demonios te ríes ahora?!

—No es ninguna cita, y si lo fuese sigue siendo cosa mía, a ti no te incumbe Malfoy.

—¿Entonces qué me ocultas Granger? No puedes cancelar una reunión conmigo sin más.

La chica suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz intentando calmarse un poco. Solo había una persona que le hacía perder la paciencia más incluso que Ron Weasley, y le tenía en frente.

—He guardado vuestro estúpido secretito todo este tiempo, creo que puedes confiar en mí.

La mirada de Hermione le respondía con inseguridad. En otros tiempos sabía que se habría cerrado en banda a contarle cualquier cosa que tramase junto a su querido Potter y esa comadreja, pero ahora había conseguido un pequeño tercio de la confianza de Hermione, lo justo y suficiente para conseguir información.

—No creo que sea más fuerte que lo de ese estúpido ejército vuestro —Continuó intentando sonsacarle—. No me imagino que puede ser peor...

—¿Colarse en el despacho de Umbridge te parece lo suficientemente fuerte? —Soltó volviendo a frotarse la nariz, sus manos volvían a temblar y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. Había decidido soltar la bomba y no sabía que consecuencias podría acarrear—. Tengo que irme ya.

Se fue corriendo y esta vez Draco no la siguió, ya no tenía motivos para hacerlo y eso destrozaba su corazón con una fuerza que ni siquiera él se esperaba. Todo se había acabado, porque ya tenía lo que necesitaba de Hermione Granger. Tragó saliva con fuerza y apretó las manos contra su pálido rostro, él no quería dejar esas reuniones, no quería volver a su antigua relación de matón con ella. Aquella especie de tregua había conseguido calmar esa espinita que había tenido clavada desde tercer curso, desde que esa maldita Gryffindor había conseguido inmiscuirse en su frío corazón.

Se dirigió con un nudo en la garganta hacia el despacho de la nueva directora. Estaba seguro de saber muy bien porque querían colarse en el despacho de Umbridge, pues contenía la única chimenea que no estaba vigilada por el ministerio de magia. Potter quería ponerse en contacto con alguien importante ¿Tal vez Dumbledore? Draco no tardó en encontrarse con Lunática Lovegood y el perdedor de Longbottom en la entrada del pasillo de Umbridge. El Slytherin sonrió inevitablemente, aquellos dos estaban dispersando el pasillo para dejarle la vía libre a Potter.

Tenía que darse prisa si quería que la directora acudiese a tiempo y los pillase con las manos en la masa, pero cuando esa característica tupida melena asomó por la puerta del despacho, olvidó por un momento que él estaba en el otro bando. Quería protegerla de las manos de Umbridge, pero Granger jamás aceptaría estar de su lado, ni tampoco podría.

Apartó la vista antes de arrepentirse del todo y se dirigió al lado opuesto, donde se encontraban las escaleras, tenía que bajar hasta el gran comedor y llamar la atención de la directora sin que los demás alumnos lo presenciasen. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, precipitándose hasta el final, tenía que hacerlo rápido, sin pensar, porque si dejaba que sus sentimientos conectasen con su cerebro todo se iría por la borda. La vislumbró en la entrada del comedor y sonrió con suficiencia, parecía que el destino le estaba facilitando el camino, indicando donde debía estar su lealtad.

Se acercó de espaldas y esperó a que terminase de castigar a dos alumnos de segundo curso. Clavó la mirada en ellos un segundo y por un momento deseo volver a tener doce años y corretear sin problemas por el castillo, metiéndose con Potter y sus amigos, y que todo se quedase en eso, bromas de un niño snob e indeseable.

—Draco querido, que sorpresa —La voz indeseable de la directora lo despertó de sus ensoñaciones. La miró a esos ojos de sapo ambicioso y comprendió que ya no podía retrasarlo ni un minuto más—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Señora directora, he encontrado a Potter y esa panda de críos entrometidos colándose en su despacho —Lo soltó con su característica frialdad, mirándola a los ojos y trasmitiéndole su completo descontento.

La expresión de Umbridge cambió tan rápido que no parecía ni siquiera normal, un conjunto de rabia y satisfacción cubría su rostro en todo su esplendor. Había conseguido lo que más deseaba, un motivo para torturar a Harry Potter, para expulsarlo del colegio.

—Avisa al resto de la Brigada Draco, necesitaremos refuerzos —Le ordenó mientras se dirigía como una bala regordeta hacia las escaleras. El susodicho asintió y se dirigió hacia el camino opuesto, en dirección al gran comedor.

Y así fue como Draco Malfoy había hecho su elección, la única que el joven Slytherin se sentía capaz de hacer sin perder todo lo que un día fue, pero Dumbledore sabía que no podía esperar grandes logros tan pronto.

—Se lo dije Dumbledore, el chico es un Malfoy, está loco si piensa que no va a aceptar pertenecer a las tropas del señor Oscuro —Snape observaba la escena con ojo crítico. Siempre había estado convencido de que a veces Dumbledore era un hombre incomprensible—. Su plan ha fracasado, y encima se está arriesgando a que lo encuentren aquí.

Dumbledore le sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Por mucho que Dolores Umbridge le arrebatase por la fuerza su puesto, el colegio seguía siendo solo fiel a él.

—Mi plan no ha fallado Severus, he conseguido precisamente lo que pretendía, sembrar la semilla de la duda en su cabeza —Le explicó mientras cruzaba sus manos en la espalda—. A pesar de lo que el propio Draco piensa, yo no creo que haya elegido todavía su propio lugar en esta guerra. No podemos permitir que su alma de pierda Severus. Tom Ryddle se ha llevado ya la inocencia de demasiada gente, y la de Draco es especialmente valiosa.

Snape le miró con un deje de incomprensión que intentó disimular. Desde el día en el que Dumbledore programó aquellas clases particulares demasiadas cosas le habían sorprendido, pero eso no significaba que el joven de los Malfoy renunciase a su deber con su familia.

—De todas formas... ¿Por qué Hermione Granger? Con la cantidad de jóvenes perfectas que podría encontrar... ¿Y usted como lo sabía?

—Yo sé muchas cosas Severus, y no creo que seas el más indicado para hablar de esto —Dumbledore le miró sonriendo, este apartó la mirada enfadado—. El corazón no entiende de casas ni de lealtades, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, el amor siempre será la fuerza más poderosa que existe.

Snape resopló fastidiado. A veces le cansaba tener que aguantar las excentricidades del director, pero Dumbledore había prometido guardar su secreto y así o había cumplido todos estos años.

—Debería irse ya Dumbledore, es peligroso —Le volvió a advertir—. Yo me encargaré de vigilarles.

El anciano simplemente asintió, dándole por primera vez la razón al mismo tiempo que alzaba un brazo para así desaparecer del lugar, como si nunca hubiese estado. Snape solo pudo resoplar del cansancio y desagrado que esta tarea le acarreaba. Observó como siete alumnos de su propia casa salían del Gran Comedor escaleras arriba y frunció el ceño, pero les siguió lentamente hasta alcanzar el despacho de Umbridge. Potter y sus dos amiguitos de Gryffindor junto a toda su tropa habían sido pillados con las manos en la masa. No podía negar que su primera sensación fue de felicidad ¿Acaso Potter no se lo merecía? Claro que se lo merecía, era igual o peor que su padre, pero tampoco le agradaba ver a esa harpía utilizar así a los miembros de su propia casa.

Esperó unos minutos que le parecieron eternos en la puerta cuando Theodore Nott salió del despacho y casi corrió hasta el pasillo, al fin tenía su oportunidad. Lo siguió sin apresurarse mucho, era fundamental que el chico no se diese cuenta de donde venía. Cuando se estaban acercando al Gran Comedor, Snape decidió llamar su atención.

—La cena ya ha terminado señor Nott.

El susodicho dio tal respingo del susto que casi se cae al suelo. Seguramente, no se esperaba encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando con tanta facilidad, pues para alegría de Snape, el joven Nott lo necesitaba.

—Profesor Snape, la directora lo está buscando, necesita más Veritaserum.

Snape frunció todavía más el ceño de lo que ya de por si lo hacía. Recordaba perfectamente haberle dicho a Umbridge que con un par de gotas bastaban ¿Como había gastado una botella entera en tan poco tiempo? Era más descerebrada de lo que pensaba. Lo acompañó hacia el despacho enumerando mentalmente una gran retahíla de insultos hacia aquella mujer.

Nada más entrar en el recinto ignoró lo mejor que pudo la situación que tenía ante sus ojos. Sus alumnos apresaban a los Gryffindors para no dejarlos escapar, o eso es lo que interpretó, pero a pesar de que la situación era sumamente extraña sabía que no debía abrir la boca.

Snape no pudo evitar mirar hacia su alumno predilecto, aunque lo hizo tan disimuladamente que nadie pareció darse cuenta. Draco Malfoy tenía toda la pinta de estar teniendo su peor pesadilla. Con una mano sostenía a Hermione Granger por la cintura, y con la otra, la apuntaba con su varita, pero esta parecía temblarle. Su alumno más ejemplar parecía haberse vuelto débil, demasiado débil. Se preguntó hasta que punto Dumbledore podría tener razón.

—¿Me necesitaba? —Umbridge estaba tan atenta amenazando a Potter que ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia. Se giró entre asustada y temerosa, y acto seguido, le sonrió.

—¡Profesor Snape! Gracias por acudir tan rápido, me preguntaba si todavía tendría usted un poco de Veritaserum.

—Ya le dije, si no recuerdo mal, que aquella botella eran todas las reservas de Veritaserum que quedaban —Snape odiaba demasiado tener que repetir las cosas—. Y también le dije que con un par de gotas bastaba, no consigo imaginarme como ha podido terminar la botella.

—¡Pues haga más!

—Eso es lo que he hecho, pero la poción de Veritaserum debe reposar seis meses hasta estar lista —De nuevo, tenía que recordarle exactamente lo mismo que la ultima vez ¿Y esta mujer se veía capaz de dirigir un colegio?

La ex-Inquisidora de Hogwarts le indicó que se retirase y él estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo, pero Harry Potter necesitaba, una vez más, llamar la atención.

—¡Tienen a Canuto! —Su desesperado grito se coló en todas las cabezas de los presentes y le observaron, algunos sin entender nada, y otros entendiendo demasiado. Como siempre, Potter hablaba demasiado cuando no debía.

 **ººº**

 **¡Lo he dejado en un momento un poco tenso! xD pero en el próximo rebobinaremos un poco para verlo desde el punto de vista e Hermione :3 si hay algún error o falta sorry, como ya dije, en cuanto acabe el fic lo editaré en busca de fallos xD**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews! :3,**


	17. Por mi culpa

Por mi culpa

Cuando la mirada de Severus Snape se cruzó con la de Harry, Hermione creyó que al fin habían encontrado un pequeño consuelo ante la tormenta. Al fin y al cabo ¿No era Snape miembro de la Orden del Fénix? Pero el profesor se limitó a formar una expresión de incomprensión que le caló más hondo de lo que ella se esperaba, así que desconectó del todo, ya no quería escuchar más nada. Estaban perdidos. Sirius estaba perdido.

Volvió la mirada hacia el rostro de Snape en cuanto se dio cuenta de su situación. El profesor podía caerle rematadamente mal, pero nunca llegaría al nivel de odio que sentía hacia Draco Malfoy, y tener que sentirse presionada contra su cuerpo no la ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Detestaba ese contacto con cada centímetro de su piel, o al menos eso intentaba,pero sabía que no tenía escapatoria, el chico rodeaba sus muñecas con demasiada fuerza. Tal vez ni en su peor pesadilla se habría imaginado algo así, porque en ninguna de ellas se habían visto afectados sus amigos. Hermione Granger quería morirse de culpa y llevarse a Malfoy con ella a la tumba. Tragó saliva y se preguntó una vez más acerca de su estupidez. Era muy consciente de que ni ella, ni Harry, ni Ron iban a conseguir salir victoriosos de todos sus líos, pero nunca se imaginó que fuese por su culpa ¿No era ella acaso la más cuidadosa? ¿La más lista? No entendía como de un momento para otro había caído en las garras del Slytherin. Él la había debilitado y jamás sería capaz de admitirlo.

No quería ni pensar en aquel momento en el que soltó aquella frase que supuso el fin de su tregua, esa misma que le había servido a Malfoy para traicionarla. Pero ni siquiera estaba sorprendida, ni decepcionada ¿Qué podía esperarse de un Slytherin? Entonces ¿Por qué le dolía de esta forma? Cuando la dejó irse, sin seguirla, una parte de ella le decía que aquello se había acabado, Malfoy ya no tenía ninguna excusa para seguir fingiendo interés.

Alzó un poco la vista y descubrió que Snape había desaparecido por la puerta en algún momento, giró un poco la cara, con desgana, y se encontró con la mirada gris del chico, le resultaba demasiado difícil descubrir que escondía detrás de ese hielo que los cubría, parecía demasiado concentrado en algo lejano a todo aquello.

«¡Miente!» El grito desesperado de Draco inundó su mente con tanta fuerza que la hizo trastabillar a pesar de estar apresada por el susodicho. Fue tan rápido, tan fugaz, que Hermione decidió que solo era su imaginación.

«¡Haz algo ya! Maldita sea Granger...»

La castaña cortó instantáneamente la conexión visual, aquello simplemente no podía estar pasando, la persona que la había llevado a esta situación intentaba ayudarle ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Seguir siendo su amiguito después de todo? La mano del rubio presionó con fuerza su brazo, obligándole a volver a mirarlo, pero ella no cedió. Suspiró con fuerza y exprimió su cerebro, encontraría la manera de salir de esta aunque solo fuese por no volver a tener que sentirle tan cerca, y entonces comprendió lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Esa vieja bruja pretendía herir a Harry.

—¡No! —Gritó desesperada, al ver como Umbridge se le acercaba más que dispuesta a utilizar magia imperdonable con su mejor amigo—. Dejemos de mentir Harry... ¡Enseñemosle eso!

Todos la miraron con incomprensión, ni siquiera ella misma sabía que estaba diciendo, pero el plan se formaba poco a poco en su cabeza y no pensaba desperdiciar la última oportunidad de salir de aquel aprieto.

—¿A que se refiere señorita Granger? —La mirada de Umbridge refulgió con un pequeño atisbo de alegría. Su plan parecía dar resultados.

—Se trata de la arma secreta de Dumbledore... Él nos pidió que nos encargasemos de terminarla —Hermione se sentía incapaz de detener la mentira que ella misma estaba creando poco a poco, pero le bastó una mirada de Harry para sentir temblor en sus piernas. —Por eso estábamos aquí, necesitábamos decirle que ya está lista.

La risa de victoria de Dolores resonó por todo su despacho. Estaba pletórica de alegría.

—Lo sabía... ¡Sabía que Dumbledore se traía algo entre manos contra el ministro y contra mi! —Chilló mientras daba pequeñas palmadas —. Me vais a llevar a donde sea que tengáis esa arma secreta... ¡Ya!

Tanto Harry como Hermione fueron automáticamente liberados para disgusto de Draco, pero se obligó a si mismo a no pensar en eso, Granger había conseguido una oportunidad de salir del despacho y tenía que aprovecharla, aunque se alejara de sus brazos. La vio caminar apresuradamente delante de Umbridge y frunció el ceño al comprobar que ni siquiera se molestaba en dirigirle una mirada de odio, necesitaba al menos una muestra de los sentimientos de la chica. Respiró hondo y apartó la mirada de ella, ahora tenía cosas más importantes de las que encargarse. Sus compañeros de Slytherin seguían sosteniendo a los amiguitos de Potter. Todos ellos se miraban con claros signos de preocupación, ninguno entendía de que arma secreta hablaba Hermione. Totalmente comprensible.

La pequeña de los Weasley tomó entonces su atención. Tenía los ojos clavados en él con auténtica concentración y le apuntaba con la varita, dispuesta probablemente a aturdirle. Su primer instinto fue sacar su propia varita ¿Qué se creía esa Weasley? Un Malfoy nunca estaba con la guardia baja, pero tuvo que contenerse, debía hacerlo porque esta era su única oportunidad de poder redimirse del error que había cometido sin comprometer su estatus frente a los demás. Se avergonzó al instante de su cobardía, pero tampoco hizo nada para cambiarlo.

Alzó las dos manos despacio, en señal de discreta derrota para que solo la pequeña pelirroja pudiese verlo. Ella le miró con sorpresa, la varita le tembló ligeramente al sentirse pillada con las manos en la masa. Draco no entendía a que estaba esperando, esa chica no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra un mortifago con esa actitud, tal vez por eso se asustó demasiado cuando sintió que un maleficio le daba de lleno en toda la nariz.

Un montón de mocos en forma de murciélago empezaron a salir disparados, nublándole completamente la visión ¿Esa maldita niña no podía haber pensado en algo menos asqueroso y molesto? Se tambaleó ligeramente hacia un lado, intentando librarse de esos molestos mocos, y fingió buscar la varita con poco éxito mientras escuchaba a sus compañeros proferir gritos. Era la primera vez que quería la victoria de esos malditos Gryffindors.

—¡Draco! —El grito de Pansy se hizo escuchar entre todos los demás, casi corrió hacia él, intentando conjurar un hechizo que lo liberase de la maldición—. Se... Se han escapado Draco...

—¡¿Qué importa eso ahora?! ¡Quítame esto de encima! —Pero Pansy no parecía capaz de encontrar el hechizo que parase ese torrente incansable de mocos. Draco decidió que era una causa perdida cuando los murciélagos empezaron a atacarla.

Sintió sus pasos alejarse mientras escuchaba una gran cantidad de improperios por parte de los demás integrantes de la Brigada. Él era el único que parecía más calmado, pero simplemente se debía a que Draco sabía que se lo merecía.

Esperó con una calma nada propia en él, y poco a poco, los dichosos mocos fueron disminuyendo, permitiéndole adquirir un poco de visión. Muchos de sus compañeros se habían ido ya, probablemente en busca de Umbridge, o simplemente habían huido para no meterse en problemas. La verdad es que le daba igual. Buscó una silla y tomó asiento, eso le permitiría relajarse un poco y dejar de pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba ¿Podría Granger perdonarle por lo que hizo? ¿Podía ella entender que él no tenía otra opción? Apretó los puños con fuerza y de nuevo sintió una nueva oleada de dolor cruzar su pecho. Esto de tener remordimientos no iba con él.

Cuando ya no quedaban rastros de la maldición, se levantó de mala gana y se acercó a los pocos miembros que quedaban, entre ellos Pansy.

—Volvamos a la sala común —Les ordenó de mala gana—. Aquí ya no pintamos nada, además, Umbridge ya tiene lo que quería.

—¡Pero la pandilla de Potter se ha escapado! Podrían atacar a la profesora...

Draco dirigió una mirada asesina a su amiga. Como siguiese siendo tan obstinada arruinaría su plan.

—Pansy ¿De verdad crees que esos Gryffindors atacarían a una profesora? —Lo dijo dirigiéndose a ella, pero miraba a todos, desafiándolos a contestarle. Nadie lo hizo.

Los pocos integrantes que quedaban de la Brigada salieron del despacho despacio, con claros signos de derrota. Draco no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado, pero Pansy continuaba allí, mirándolo fijamente con una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza.

—Estás muy raro Draco —Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta del despacho como todos los demás.

ººº

 **¡Hola a todos/as! Si! He vuelto! xD**

 **Sé que muchos pensabais que había abandonado la historia, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. A veces la inspiración se va, cuando pasamos por malas etapas en nuestra vida, y por desgracia eso es lo que me pasó a mí, pero ya estoy de vuelta :)**

 **(Perdonad si ha quedado un poco corto, el próximo capitulo es más largo, ya está escrito y lo publicaré próximamente).**


	18. Hasta siempre, Sirius

_[La parte de la pelea en el ministerio la he obviado, por que es igual que en el libro, el capitulo empieza justo después]_

Hasta siempre, Sirius

Cuando Harry y Dumbledore desaparecieron ante sus ojos, Hermione sintió por primera vez el cansancio que la cubría de arriba a bajo. Observó sus manos y piernas y empezó a notar también el dolor físico recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero no le importaron en lo más mínimo todos los cardenales que cubrían su piel. Hoy habían perdido más de lo que ganarían nunca.

Las manos de Ron la rodearon y simplemente se dejó abrazar. A ella le habría gustado poder abrazar a Harry, hacerle sentir que todos estaban a su lado y que jamás dejarían que se sintiese solo otra vez, pero entendía que Dumbledore era ahora mismo el mejor consuelo que podía tener su mejor amigo. Ellos tenían una conexión especial más allá de la relación alumno y profesor.

La profesora Mcgonagall no tardó en aparecer a su lado, y entonces reparó en la presencia de todos los demás. Luna y Ginny tenían la mirada perdida en algún punto de los escombros del ministerio, Neville lucía más ojeroso y cansado que nunca. La profesora no dijo nada, simplemente estiró el brazo y todos se sujetaron para poder volver al castillo antes de que la prensa irrumpiera en el ministerio.

Nadie sabía cuánto tardaría en correr la voz entre todo el mundo mágico sobre la vuelta de Lord Voldemort, nadie sabía que dirían ahora de Sirius Black, el hombre que pasó trece años encerrado en Azkaban injustamente, el mismo que había sufrido las consecuencias de la desconfianza del ministerio, pero Hermione solo podía pensar en que tal vez, y solo tal vez, si ella no hubiese confiado en Draco Malfoy, Sirius seguiría vivo.

—Hermione... —La voz de Ron la trajo un segundo al mundo real. No se habían movido del despacho de Mcgonagall y ni siquiera habían deshecho su abrazo. La profesora había desaparecido, seguramente tendría muchos asuntos que atender. —Escucha Hermione, solo quería decirte que has estado brillante.

Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con su mirada avergonzada. Lo último que podía esperar eran unas palabras así de parte del chico que jamás le dirigía un cumplido.

—¿Te encuentras bien Ronald? —Dijo a modo de broma, intentando aparentar normalidad. Él simplemente sonrió al ver que la chica no había entrado en estado de shock.

—Estoy hablando en serio, si no hubiese sido por ti no habríamos podido salir del despacho de esa vieja arpía.

Hermione sabía que el pelirrojo solo quería hacerla sentir mejor, pero no había nada que pudiese hacerla sentir mejor ahora mismo.

—Yo no os salvé, sólo conseguí más tiempo —Le recordó. —Creo que esos halagos corresponden a Ginny.

Ambos se giraron hacia la chica, pero la menor de los Weasley solo dio un respingo al notar sus miradas y negó con la cabeza. Ginny sabía de sobra que no había sido del todo gracias a ella.

—No ha sido para tanto... —Dijo con timidez. —Será mejor que nos vayamos a la sala común, ¿No creéis?

Salió casi corriendo de la estancia, dejando a los cuatro restantes un poco confundidos. Se miraron entre ellos sin entender.

—Es mejor dejarla sola —Dijo Luna, al ver como su hermano se precipitaba hacia la puerta en su busca. —Tenía un montón de nargles rodeando su cabeza.

Ron se giró más que dispuesto a responderle, pero Hermione, que conocía de sobra el poco tacto del pelirrojo, lo tomó rápidamente del brazo y lo obligó a salir por la puerta.

—¡Ron! Ya sabes como es Luna, no puedes comportarte de esta forma.

—¡Pero si no iba a decirle nada malo! —Se defendió. —¿No es mi culpa que esté loca sabes?

La furia que desprendían los ojos de la castaña le advirtieron que era mejor callarse, la situación no estaba para bromas de ningún tipo. Se acercó a Hermione e intentó torpemente volver a abrazarla. No sabía realmente el porqué, pero con su amiga le costaba más que con nadie expresar cariño.

La Gryffindor se dejó abrazar de nuevo. Realmente necesitaba un apoyo ahora que todo estaba de alguna forma perdido y no se sentía capaz de remontar. Buscaría a Harry, hablaría con él, se lo contaría todo y le pediría perdón. Suspiró con intranquilidad y apretó con más fuerza los brazos sobre los hombros del chico.

—Vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una bonita escena romántica entre el pobretón y la rata de biblioteca —Draco aplaudía a sus espaldas, observando la escena con cara de asco. —Creo que voy a llorar de la emoción.

Pero su cara no denotaba ninguna emoción, estaba tensa como si fuese un muñeco de plástico y sus ojos lucían más fríos que nunca. Había estado toda la noche esperando allí sin poder dormir, esperando noticias, pero esta noticia, precisamente, era la que menos ganas tenía de presenciar.

—Piérdete Malfoy —Ron apretó con más fuerza la cintura de Hermione y se giró hacia él.

Hermione cometió el error de mirarle a los ojos. A esos fríos y calculadores ojos que le atravesaron el alma en apenas un segundo, la intensidad que desprendían la hizo temblar y se agarró con más fuerza al abrazo de su amigo. Aquel gesto no le gustó a Draco, que frunció el ceño más aún de lo que ya estaba, y esa pequeña expresión, tan simple y normal, hizo que el mundo se parase para la castaña ¿Acaso Malfoy estaba... celoso?

«No, no digas tonterías ¿Cómo va a estar Draco Malfoy celoso? ¡Y por mi! » Pensó, intentando convencerse de que tan solo eran imaginaciones transitorias suyas.

—¿Qué demonios quieres Malfoy? —Ambos habían olvidado la presencia del pelirrojo, se asustaron un poco al recordar su presencia. Draco se limitó a volver a lanzarle una última mirada, para luego girarse hacia el pasillo más cercano—. ¿Qué pasa Malfoy? ¿De repente tienes miedo?

Hermione le apretó el brazo inconscientemente, con unas ganas tremendas de reprenderlo por su comportamiento, pero se detuvo. Ella era la última persona que debería defender a Malfoy ¿Qué le pasaba a su cabeza?

Draco no se detuvo, ni siquiera se inmutó ante las provocaciones del pelirrojo. Eso preocupó aún más a la chica, pues aquel rubio tormentoso que desaparecía entre las sombras del pasillo, no se parecía en nada al Slytherin que la traicionó horas atrás.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Ron formuló la pregunta que ella llevaba planteándose minutos, para la cual no tenía respuesta.

—Se habrá venido abajo al enterarse de que ya no puede seguir por ahí dando órdenes y quitando puntos con esa estúpida insignia —Hermione pronunció las palabras con rabia porque así lo sentía. La indignación y la tristeza no dudaron un segundo en volver a ella ahora que el rubio no estaba cerca, pero había una especie de nudo en su estómago que no la dejaba continuar—. Volvamos a la sala común.

ººº

Se dirigía a algún lugar apartado aguantando las ganas de volver atrás y lanzarle una maldición imperdonable al pobretón Weasley. Él y el maldito Potter siempre estaban causandole problemas, incluso cuando ni siquiera sabían que podían causarselos. Esa forma de sujetar a Granger, de abrazarla, era algo que él jamás podría hacer ¿Cuántas veces habría abrazado Weasley a la castaña? ¿Cuantas veces la miraría abiertamente sin tener que cuidar las apariencias, sin ningún estatus que mantener? Le odiaba, le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas por existir, por poder vivir una vida libre, teniendo la posibilidad de elegir.

«Elegir...» Era algo que Draco ni siquiera se había planteado. Nunca había podido elegir absolutamente nada en su vida, por desgracia, se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de ello. Él tenía dinero, honor, era uno de los pocos sangre pura que formaban parte de los sagrados 28, y el descerebrado Weasley, sin tener ninguna de esas cosas, si podía estar con la chica que él anhelaba ¿En qué momento se había vuelto todo tan difícil?

Sin darse cuenta, había acabado justo en frente del tapiz de Barnabás el chiflado. Observó con dolor la entrada a la sala de los menesteres, donde la conocida puerta se materializó ante él. La miró con melancolía, y recordó tantas otras veces que había entrado allí en busca de Granger. El nudo en el corazón se le apretó más fuerte al darse cuenta de que nunca volverían a reunirse allí. Estaba a punto de huir hacia su sala común, resignado, cuando escuchó su voz.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se puso automáticamente en tensión, solo Granger le podía hacer sentir algo así, maldita fuese. Se giró para encontrarse con su cara, entre preocupada y tensa. Tenía que enfrentarla tarde o temprano.

—La cuestión Granger, es que haces tu aquí. Pensaba que me odiabas a muerte o algo así.

—¿No debería hacerlo acaso? —Le contestó con otra pregunta, y así estaría todo el tiempo si hacía falta. No pensaba dejarse engatusar, esta vez no. Había decidido ir allí para aclarar las cosas con el rubio, zanjar esta extraña situación entre los dos y volver a sus costumbres cotidianas; un par de insultos en los descansos entre clases, miradas frías, odio. Todo lo que habían aprendido a ser para el otro con los años.

—No me dirijas la palabra entonces —Resolvió. —Buenas noches Granger.

—¿Buenas noches? ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? No entiendo nada de ti Malfoy, deja de hacerte el imbécil conmigo. Intentabas acercarte a mí por algún motivo, y aunque nunca debí fiarme de ti, cumpliste con las expectativas y me engañaste, me traicionaste, y después quisiste ayudarme a escapar de Umbridge ¿Que quieres de mi Malfoy? Tu plan de volverme loca está dando resultados.

—¿Qué más da lo que te diga? No aceptarás mi respuesta, solo quieres oírme decir que me he reído de ti, que te utilicé.

—Eso es lo que hiciste.

Las palabras de Hermione no lo sorprendieron, él sabía muy bien lo directa que podía ser cuando se lo proponía. Hablaba sin pelos en la lengua, todo lo contrario a él.

—Voy a decírselo a Harry, se merece una explicación.

—Por supuesto, ya estaba tardando en salir San Potter en la conversación —Dijo el rubio con exasperación, como siempre que mencionaba a cualquiera de sus amigos. —¿Has venido a pedirme permiso? No soy tu madre Granger, haz lo que te de la gana, como has hecho siempre.

—¡¿Yo hago lo que me da la gana?! —Ahora fue la castaña la que explotó, movida por la rabia, sacó la varita y le apuntó sin preámbulos. Umbridge ya no podía castigarla más. —¡¿Y qué haces tú?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sirius ha muerto, ha muerto por tu culpa!

Las palabras dolieron más de lo que Draco se imaginaba. Se había pasado todo el curso planteándose demasiadas cosas de su futuro como mortifago, como asesino, preparándose para escuchar este tipo de cosas. Era mil veces peor.

—¿De verdad crees eso? ¿Crees que soy un asesino?

La voz rota de Draco hizo que las lágrimas que resbalaban por la cara de la castaña se acrecentaran, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaban ahí hasta ese momento. Quería decirle que lo era, que su maldad, arrogancia y egoísmo habían hecho que su mejor amigo perdiese a la única familia que tenía, y aún así, no era capaz de articular la respuesta afirmativa. Una pequeña parte de ella le decía que Draco no era ningún asesino, que él no sabía que pasaría esto ¿Acaso alguien podía prever que esto pasaría?

—No... No pienso eso, pero...

Draco no necesitó nada más para casi correr hacia ella y tomarla entre sus brazos. Se sentía impulsado por la intensidad del momento, permitiéndose no pensar por una vez en las consecuencias. La besó sin perder el tiempo, esperando que ella se apartase en cualquier momento. Tan solo quería disfrutar por última vez del contacto de sus labios, de esa sensación de vértigo que lo atravesaba de arriba a bajo.

Hermione no se movió, su mente estaba colapsada desde el momento en el que sintió los fríos labios del rubio chocar contra los suyos. Cerró los ojos por inercia y abrió un poco la boca, permitiéndole a Draco profundizar el beso. Empezó a acariciarle los mechones rubios y sus mejillas se encendieron, adquiriendo un color carmín encantador. La sensación de calor la estaba inundando del todo, no quería que aquello terminase, y sabía que se lamentaría por ello. Él la abrazó con más fuerza aún y la empujó delicadamente contra la pared, haciendo que la puerta de la sala de los menesteres se desmaterializarse, formando una perfecta pared de piedra. Empezó a acariciarla con cuidado, con una delicadeza nada propia de Malfoy, haciéndole temblar con cada una de ellas. Parecía que su cuerpo era débil a las caricias del chico, como si no tuviese suficientes y necesitase más para vivir.

Draco deshizo el beso despacio, sin alejarla de sus brazos. Se moría por ver la reacción de la chica, pero la cara de miedo de Hermione no auguraba nada bueno.

—¿Te has vuelto loco Malfoy? —Fue lo primero que salió de su boca, de forma temblorosa, intentando no pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. Su mente trabajaba a cien por hora buscando una respuesta lógica a lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos dos. De entre todos los hombres que existían, no podía gustarle Draco Malfoy, no dejaría que eso sucediera. —¿No me has hecho suficiente daño ya? ¡¿Ya no sabes que hacer para arruinarme la vida?!

La miró sorprendido, con los ojos tan abiertos que Hermione pensó que había sido víctima de un hechizo petrificante por la espalda. Sus ojos se clavaban en ella como espadas, realmente le había hecho daño.

—Lo siento Granger —Le dijo en un susurro antes de irse del pasillo y dejarla sola en aquel desierto pasillo del séptimo piso. Las lágrimas no tardaron en volver a aparecer en sus ojos, pero esta vez, las dejó salir libremente.

¿En qué momento había llegado a esta situación? Se sentía tremendamente mal por dañar al chico que había convertido su vida en un infierno, el mismo que había amargado su existencia durante 5 años. Levantó la vista inconscientemente hacia el techo y se quedó un buen rato mirándolo, comprobando que su última excusa se había esfumado. Esta vez, no había muérdago de ningún tipo.


End file.
